Angels at Yokai
by Pokemaster94
Summary: An angel finds himself in a world that is very strange to him. Until he can find a way home, he must stay at a school that isn't exactly, normal. Will he be able to survive, or will he fall victim to the school's students and staff? Just a retelling basically. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus, Rosario + Vampire or any of their content. Everything is copyrighted to their respective owners.**

**Prologue**

"Wh-where am I?" a young boy wondered as he looked around at his strange surroundings. It was weird; the last thing he remembered was flying through the sky when storm clouds started to gather. Everything that happened after that was blank. He decided to then take a look around. From the looks of things, he was in an alleyway at night that was slightly illuminated. But the looks of the alley were what confused the boy. This particular alley was different from any he had ever seen, and how was it illuminated if there weren't any torches? Things were starting to get weird. Just then, he heard foot steps behind him.

"Whose there?" he called.

"Sh," the stranger responded. When he was close enough, the boy could see what the stranger was. He was dressed in a white priest robe with a hood and had a cross around his neck. "Keep you voice down, and come with me." the priest said in a low voice.

"Why should I?" the boy asked sternly. The priest merely lifted his head slightly to show his white, glowing eyes.

"Would you rather you find out yourself?" He told the boy in a creepy voice. "Trust me; this world is much different than the one you know."

Things at least were starting to make sense, but how did this man know that he was from another world? The boy stood there for a moment and scratched his head. He then decided to follow the priest so he wouldn't have to find out where he was the hard way, if that was what he was implying. "I'll go with you, but I don't want any nonsense." the boy said.

"Don't worry," the priest assured while lowering his head, "you won't get any of that from me." The priest started walking with the boy keeping a distance while at the same time staying very close; he didn't really trust this guy.

They walked a while when the boy decided to look behind him; on his back were pure white, feathered wings. He looked at both of them to make sure nothing was wrong. When the priest stopped the boy looked around, they were in an abandoned lot with piles of dirt and gravel here and there.

"So," the priest started, "an angel from an entirely different world has come here, but for what reason I wonder?"

"I've been asking myself that question for a while now." the boy said scratching his head again.

"I will tell you what you need to know, but on one condition." The priest said.

"And that is?" the boy wondered.

"Until I can find you a way home, there is a school I run that I want you to attend." the priest told him. "It is the safest place you could be, but at the same time you would have to be careful."

"I've survived worse," the boy stated firmly, "so I can take it."

The priest merely smiled and pulled out a forum and a pencil. "Are you sure?" he asked. Without hesitation, the boy took the items and started reading the paper. "Tell me angel, what is you name?"

The said angel was half-way through the text when he looked up. "The name's Pit." he said as he finished reading and signed his name.

**Please read and review. I will upload chapter one very soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Angel and a Vampire

**Again, I own nothing from Kid Icarus or Rosario + Vampire. It's all copyrighted to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: An Angel and a Vampire**

Pit woke up suddenly to find himself somewhere else. He looked around at his new surroundings and his head started to spin. Was he dreaming, or was the outside actually moving past him? "You're on what we would call a bus." a mysterious voice said. Pit looked for the owner and saw him a few seats down. The guy was sitting at some type of wheel at the front of the said "bus". "It's a type of transportation vehicle, much different from the chariots you're used to." The driver said.

"How did I get here? That guy in the robe said I'd be ready for Yokai Academy when I woke up." Pit told him worriedly.

"You ARE ready kid," the driver commented, "have a look."

Pit looked at himself to see that his attire had changed. Instead of his usual white tunic and blue shorts, he was wearing a green jacket, a white button up shirt underneath, a red tie, tan pants, and brown shoes. His gauntlets, wings, and Loral crown were also missing. Seeing this he started to panic. "Relax kid," the driver assured creepily, "your human form will keep your true identity secret, and that's required for where we're going." The angel then breathed a sigh of relief, but why would he need a disguise? Guess he would get his answers when he got to the school.

He then decided to look out the window of the bus. The scenery was beautiful, but at the same time confusing. There were people wearing all sorts of clothing that he had never seen before. Some of the girls that passed by the bus were on strange contraptions that they had to pedal with their feet from the looks of it. Pit also saw buildings that he had never seen in his entire life. After a while, Pit could see a tunnel coming up. Once they entered, he immediately felt a surge of energy that was new and strange to him; just what was this power? He then looked around the bus. The only two people there were himself and the driver; next to his seat, Pit saw a brown bag that he decided to inspect. Once he opened it, he saw a few books that had springs for the spines, as well as some type of binder with tabs in it and the pamphlet that the priest had after he signed the forum. In one of the pockets, he saw several pencils and other writing utensils. Would he need these at the school? If it was next to him on his seat then it had to be necessary.

A bright flash of light took him out of his train of thought. Outside he could see that his surroundings had changed once again. The landscape he saw was opposite to before he went through the tunnel. The ground was barren and dead trees went as far as the eye could see, but in the distance somewhat there was a building; he couldn't really see it since it was pretty far. When he looked over to the windows on the other side of the bus, he could see an ocean that was red instead of aqua blue like it should be. The bus came to a stop and the doors at the front opened. "This is your stop kid." The bus driver told him. Slowly Pit got up and made his way towards the door. Once Pit was out the door the bus driver called after him. "You sure that you can handle this?" he asked the angel.

Pit merely looked behind him, on his face was all the determination he could muster. "I've had bigger challenges than this, this is nothing." He told the driver.

"What ever you say kid," the driver responded, "just remember to watch your back." With that he drove off. Where the bus stood was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head standing next to a tree.

"Now that's creepy," Pit gulped. "But that's nothing compared to what I've seen."

He walked a while and followed a path that went through the forest to the school. On both sides were occasional headstones that gave the forest of dead trees an ominous feeling. "Now this place is starting give me the creeps." Pit shivered. Just then he heard a strange rattling noise heading his way. This made him start to lose his confidence. "He-Hello, whose there?" he asked nervously, but the noise only got louder. "C'mon Pit get a hold of yourself;" he said softly, punching a fist into his hand, "compared to the Underworld, this is—"was all he could say before something hit him dead in the back. He fell face first into the ground and heard the sound of metal hit the ground as well. Painfully he got up. In front of him was one of the contraptions he saw on his bus ride but this one looked to be trashed, must have been from the impact of its fall. Beyond the bike was someone with long bubblegum pink hair laying a few feet away; ignoring the pain Pit quickly rushed over to the other person. He got on his knees, set his bag down and sat the person up. What he saw nearly took his breath away. The person he was holding was a girl; she had nearly perfect skin, a girl's version of the outfit he was wearing, dark blue socks and brown shoes. Pit also noticed a black choker around her neck. Attached to it was a chain and at the end of it was a strange silver cross with a ruby in the center that was shaped like an eye. The girl stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "Are you okay?" Pit checked softly.

The girl opened her eyes some more and blinked a few times, but she then gasped and moved so she could bow in front of him. "I'm so sorry," she pleaded, "I didn't mean to hit you with my bike! I suffer from anemia and—"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy." Pit interjected. "Accidents happen, but I'm more concerned about you." He assured.

The girl then got up and looked into Pit's eyes. She could feel something in them that made her feel warm inside. As he looked into her emerald green eyes he felt something run along his cheek. The pinkette seemed to notice too. "*gasp* You're bleeding!" she slightly exclaimed reaching for a handkerchief. Pit touched his cheek and saw that she was right. She then grabbed his hand and wiped the blood off his finger tips. As she was wiping his cheek, Pit could not believe how pretty this girl looked. Her looks almost rival that of somebody he knew. When she was done she pulled her hand back but then started acting…weird. "Uh, you okay?" Pit asked her.

"This smell…" she whispered. Pit started to think that she didn't like the smell of blood, but when she got closer to him he started to think differently. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Wh-What," he stammered.

"I can't help it. You see, I'm…a vampire." She said softly as she bit his neck. She sighed through her nose while Pit shouted in pain. When she realized what she was doing she immediately reeled back. "I'm sorry. I just…you see I…I can't…" she stammered. While that was happening Pit looked at where she bit him but there were no bite marks, just lipstick. "Are you okay?" she finally asked him.

"Who me," Pit wondered, "I'm fine. Just warn me before you do that again." He assured.

"Okay. Hey you're heading to Yokai Academy too, right?" She asked him.

"Yep, it's my first year." he replied.

"Mine too," she exclaimed, "I'm Moka Akashiya by the way." she said.

"I'm Pit, and it's nice to meet you Moka." he commented.

"Thanks. Hey, Pit," she started.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you…hate vampires?" she wondered worriedly. A concerned look could be seen on her face. Pit didn't need to think about it to have an answer.

"You're the first one I've ever met, so I can't really say." He said as they both got up and grabbed their things. Moka's expression changed from concern to surprise. "Besides, you seem nice enough." He continued. The vampire's face then lit up with excitement as she embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you, Pit!" she cheered. "Thank you so much! You're the first person to say that kind of thing to me!" Pit merely smiled at this; he was one to please. "Would you mind being friends with me?" she asked him as they started walking.

"I don't mind, I actually think being friends with a vampire would be kind of fun." He said. Moka blushed a little at this.

"How about after the opening ceremony we talk some more?" she asked.

"Sounds good." he told her. As they walked, Pit's confidence started to return. _With a girl like her, how bad could this school be?_ He thought, but little did Pit know that there was still much more to come, and he needed to be prepared.

**A/N: Sorry that I left it off here, but I will update soon. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 2: Monster Sized Problems

**I own none of the content of this story. It is all copyrighted to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: Monster Sized Problems**

After the opening ceremony, Pit didn't know how to find his homeroom. Thankfully there was a student who was willing to help him out. After viewing the listings Pit made his way to class, and after taking a seat, he waited for his teacher. Several other students conversed amongst each other while they waited, and Pit even felt as though someone was watching him. Once the teacher finally arrived, the rest of the students took a seat. She wrote a few things on the blackboard before turning to face the class. "Why hello everyone and for those of you who are new here, welcome to Yokai Academy." she greeted in a cheery tone. She looked as though she was in her early thirties. Her attire consisted of glasses, an orange shirt with shorts and a pendant around her neck. On her head part of her dark blonde hair looked like it was made to be cat ears pointing down. "Now some of you may already know this, but Yokai Academy is a school made by, run by, and for monsters." she continued, a cat tail then appeared out of nowhere. Pit wasn't totally surprised by this; after all, if a vampire was allowed in then there shouldn't be a problem with other monsters attending.

The teacher, Ms. Nekenome by name, continued on. "Now our current problem: humans currently dominate the world. So in order to ensure our survival, students here will learn how to coexist with humans. Which is why it is forbidden to reveal your monster identity to any of the students here and to stay in your human form at all times."

_If only Medusa came to this school, then we could have avoided that whole war altogether._ Pit chuckled in his head.

"Hey teacher." came a voice next to Pit. He looked over to see a boy with long dark blonde hair smirking. "Wouldn't it be better if we eat those puny humans," he asked smugly, "and if we came across any beautiful girls: molest them?" His tongue was extending, shrinking and wriggling at this. Pit would have been creped out by this but was too busy glaring daggers at him to even notice. Just what was with this guy? Did he have no dignity at all?

"Well that's not going to happen, because this school is surrounded by a special barrier that keeps humans out." Ms. Nekenome stated. Pit silently breathed a sigh of relief. "However, if a human did find their way into this school; they would be killed immediately." His thoughts instantly snapped with shock and outrage; fortunately enough he was able to hold it back without anyone noticing. However, that didn't mean Pit wasn't irritated.

_JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, WASN'T THE POINT OF THIS SCHOOL TO TEACH STUDENTS HOW TO COEXIST WITH HUMANS?!_ He shouted in his head as he clenched his fist tightly.

"I'm so sorry," came a familiar voice, "I got lost after the opening ceremony."

"Don't worry; just take an empty seat anywhere you like." Ms. Nekenome said.

Pit looked over to see a familiar pinkette walking in his direction. As she walked she got compliments from various (male) students in the room but didn't seem to notice.

"Oh wow, so beautiful."

"Check out that hair."

"There's no way that could be a disguise."

"Hey Moka." Pit greeted; Moka saw him and became overjoyed instantly.

"Pit! I can't believe it; we're in the same class!" She exclaimed while embracing him in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Moka." Pit said calmly, sweat dropping. He also noticed that a lot of the male students were jealous of him.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"He's a dead man."

"It's not fair. I want to be hugged by her."

Pit just ignored these comments but failed to notice that the blonde from before was staring hungrily at Moka.

After class, Moka and Pit decided to explore the school. Pit felt awkward though, everywhere they went Moka had practically dragged him along. As they walked, many of the students saw Moka and Pit. Moka was in so much bliss to be with her friend that she didn't notice the comments she was getting from the male students, but Pit on the other hand heard every word and even heard a few comments from the female students.

"Wow, look at her."

"She's so beautiful I'm jealous."

"Who's that guy that's with her?"

"I don't know but he's kind of cute."

The duo stopped at a vending machine where Moka got a can of tomato juice. They sat at a bench and as Moka was taking a drink she noticed that Pit was looking kind of down. "Are you okay Pit? You look blue." She asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He tried to say, but the truth was he wasn't fine at all. The school he was currently attending was teaching monster children how to coexist with humans but at the same time would kill any human that came here. For an angel that protected humans for a long time, that was a big deal. Moka didn't like seeing her friend down so she tried to cheer him up, but lost her chance as soon as she got it.

"Such a beautiful girl." came dark voice. Moka and Pit looked up to see the blonde boy from class staring them down. "Your name is Moka isn't it? Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Saizou Komiya, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Well..." Moka started to say but Saizou snatched Pit and held him against a column.

"Now what I wanna know is; why are you hanging out with a loser like him when you could be having some real fun with a guy like me? What do ya say?" he asked.

_Not on your life._ Pit thought. He managed to kick the blonde in the chest to make him let go and made him take a few steps back. Pit smirked but Saizou grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the vending machine, wrecking it in the process. Moka didn't want this to go any further so she helped Pit to his feet.

"Sorry, but I'm having fun with my friend right now." She told the blonde. Moka then took off taking Pit with her.

"Dude, did you see that?" one student said.

"Yeah, that guy kicked him in the chest and actually smirked at that." another responded.

"He must be pretty tough if he could stand up to Saizou." remarked a third student.

"Hmph. Tough or not, I never let a woman get away from me, Moka Akashiya." Saizou said to himself, rubbing his chest.

Pit and Moka ran to the school's rooftop that also served as the visiting area. Due to the distance they ran, they were panting from exhaustion. They then chuckled a little and Pit was the first one to speak. "Man, I thought I was a goner there." He admitted.

"I'm just glad we got out of that situation." Moka replied.

"Yeah. Hey Moka, do you really consider me a friend?" He asked.

"Of course, you're the first one I've ever had." She answered.

"Why is that?" Pit wondered.

"Well, you see, I used to go to school in the human world until after Junior High. And the thing is, everybody there made fun of me, saying vampires don't exist." She explained; she seemed uncomfortable talking about it. It wasn't hard for Pit to believe; he had seen things that he easily would have said didn't exist, but he learned that anything was possible. Moka continued, "You see, the whole time, I would always be alone. That's why…I hate humans." Those words instantly pierced Pit's heart, though it wasn't unfamiliar for this kind of thing to happen. "Humans, can be so cruel sometimes." she frowned.

"But not all humans are like that." Pit assured her. She then looked up in surprise, was he defending humans? "Truth is I met a human once who lost a child to dark forces. When he became a mercenary to fight those same dark forces, he covered that loss with his cold hard exterior and used it as his drive to fight." Moka took in every word; the fact that a human would fight evil forces over the loss of a child was understandable, but it still didn't make sense. Pit then continued his story. "And as for why exactly he fights I'm not sure. Maybe he just does it for the money or if he doesn't want anybody else to suffer that same kind of loss, I don't know. But I know that deep down he's not a bad person." He would have said Underworld monsters, but decided against it since Moka might have gotten the wrong idea.

"Oh, Pit." Moka sighed with a smile.

"Anyway, you said you're a vampire right?" Pit asked. "But just looking at you says differently."

"Oh, that's because of this." She pulled her shirt aside just enough to show him her Rosario. "As long as I'm wearing this, my powers are suppressed. But if I were to take it off; I'd turn into my true form: a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"Whoa." Pit breathed. She tucked her shirt back but then got closer to Pit. "Uh, Moka?" he said.

"But even if our powers are sealed," she started, "we still crave blood." Without any time for Pit to react, she bit his neck. He didn't shout this time but he still winced in pain. Once Moka had her fill she let go, with Pit grabbing his neck afterward.

"Thanks for the warning." he mumbled.

"Sorry. It's just…your blood…it's so good." She blushed. Sweat dropped as Pit thought about whether or not he was food to Moka. "You see, for the longest time I've had to drink tomato juice or blood from transfusion bags. You're the first person I've ever drank from." she explained.

"Uh, thanks?" he scratched his head.

"Also, it tastes so much better. It's like elixir from heaven." She remarked.

_Funny story behind that actually._ he thought to himself.

When the sun started to set they decided to get to their dorm rooms. They were almost half-way there when they saw a familiar figure blocking their path. "Hello, Moka." Saizou welcomed grimly.

"Ugh, not you again." Pit groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just get lost already?" he scowled.

"You know what," Saizou grunted, "I could ask you the same thing." He then started to get larger. When he got large enough, his shirt tore off; muscles and bones could be seen clearly in his true form. Moka started to get worried as she saw the beast in front of her, but Pit stepped in front of her as if to protect her, catching her by surprise. "So you think you can stand up to me you little punk?" the orc taunted.

"Trust me, I've seen two-headed dogs scarier than you." Pit shot back.

"Then watch this!" Saizou shouted as he back-handed the disguised angel. He flew several feet before hitting a tree.

"Pit!" Moka screamed. Before she could rush for him Saizou grabbed her ankle with his lizard like tongue and flung her to the side.

"Your mine Moka!" the orc laughed.

"You wish!" Pit shouted as he jump-kicked Saizou square in the face. The orc stumbled backwards a little, dazed. Seizing the opportunity, Pit ran to Moka and helped her up; she was surprised that Pit had done all that so fast. They ran into the forest but Saizou recovered and gave chase. The duo ran until they reached a cliff. They looked around for another way but Saizou had caught up to them.

"You're gonna pay for that you little prick." he fumed.

"I'm not gonna let you touch her you over grown freak!" Pit stated. Moka was touched that Pit was defending her.

"Why you little." Saizou said angrily. He then shot his tongue out at Pit only to miss by an inch. Before Pit could go in for another attack, Saizou reacted faster by punching him straight in the chest. He slid down the cliff until he got to the road that led to the bus stop. He stopped at the middle of the road with the wind knocked out of him. He slowly got up due to the pain he had to deal with but then collapsed.

"Pit! Pit, are you alright?" came Moka's voice. She had rushed after him right as Saizou punched him. Once she was next to him, she held his head in her hand while holding his torso up slightly. "Pit please, stay with me." She pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" he grunted as he got up. "I'm not going anywhere." He was on his feet now but he had to hold his arm. Saizou then landed on the ground a few feet from them and laughed menacingly. As Pit tried to walk forward Moka stopped him.

"Pit, don't! C'mon, let's run." Moka tried to plea.

"No," Pit panted, "I'm not running. I've been through two wars so far, and I've learned never to give up." Tears started going down Moka's face as Pit put a hand on her shoulder. "So I'm either gonna protect my friends, or die trying."

"Oh come on! Look at you; you can barely stand let alone fight." Saizou taunted. Pit merely took a step but fell forward. His hand caught Moka's Rosario as he fell but it snapped off its chain.

As Pit landed on one knee holding the Rosario, Moka gasped at what just happened. "My Rosario, it came off." Just then there was a bright flash of light as Pit and Saizou were blinded instantly.

"Whoa, what the hell is happening?" Saizou exclaimed. The light faded and in Moka's place was a girl with silver hair, paler skin, red eyes, and a slightly larger bust size. Saizou was paralyzed at what he saw. "Oh man, the tales, they're true." He gasped. "The red eyes, the silver hair, the overwhelming energy. She's an S-class Super Monster, a real vampire!"

Pit was awestruck at the sight. _Is that Moka's true form? _he wondered. The silver haired Moka looked to Pit. "So you're the one who woke me up?" She asked, even the sound of her voice was different. Pit nodded and then looked to Saizou. "I'll take care of him." She said firmly. After she took a couple steps forward she yawned. "You said you wanted to have some fun. Alright then, come at me." She taunted. Saizou was annoyed that she would talk to him like that. He then charged at her but was blocked as she kicked him. "Know your place!" she shouted as she flung him into the side of the cliff. After the dust settled Saizou was down for the count.

Pit started to get up but was helped by Moka. "Thanks." he grunted.

"I should be the one thanking you." Moka told him. "I appreciate the way you protected the other me. By the way, you said you had been through two wars. Just what do you mean by that?"

"It's a long, complicated and unbelievable story." Pit responded. He then winced in pain and Moka tried to support him. "I guess you'll want this back." He said as he handed her the Rosario, which she accepted.

"Thanks." she said to him. "Do me a favor and take care of the other Moka. She'll need somebody to look after her." Pit nodded and Moka snapped the Rosario back on the chain. She then fell forward but was caught by Pit. When she woke up the girl he was holding was the green eyed pinkette he knew.

"Pit!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, but then she remembered that he was sore. "Sorry, I'm just glad your okay." She told him.

"I'm glad you're okay too." He grunted.

"C'mon, let's get you to the infirmary." She offered.

"Right." He replied as she put his arm over her shoulders. As they made their way to the infirmary, Pit thought about all that happened that day. _Today was just day one, I've got to be careful if I'm gonna survive this, _he thought. He looked to Moka to see her blushing slightly. "Moka," Pit said.

"I'm sorry but, this smell." she said softly.

"Wait, what," he stammered, but he then realized his cheek was bleeding again.

"I'm sorry." Moka told him. Before Pit could say anything else, Moka had bitten him. As sore as he already was, he couldn't help but scream in pain. This was going to be one long year.

**And here you go. Hope you guys enjoyed. Also, I'm gonna try to update once a week from now on. This way I can work on chapters I have in reserve and make sure the ones I have ready are good to go. Anyway, please rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 3: For the Love of Pit

**Chapter 3, most of us know whats gonna happen here. I own nothing from Rosario + Vampire or Kid Icarus; they are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: For the Love of Pit**

After Pit had recovered from the fight against Saizou, he went to bed late that night. He had a lot to think about; like how he would be able to defend himself in a school full of monsters. His sleep was short but enough as his alarm rang at 6:30 a.m. After he washed up he got dressed and headed out of the dorms. Pit might have gotten a good night's sleep but he was still pretty tired.

"Hey, check it out, it's her." A student behind him said.

"Yeah, Moka Akashiya." Another said. This caused Pit to turn around and see Moka walking from the dorms. Her pace quickened and the boys behind Pit had hearts in their eyes and ran for her, only for her to pass them and grab Pit's arm.

"Morning Pit." she happily greeted.

"Morning Moka." Pit responded blushing.

"Hey, isn't that that Pit guy!" one of the students asked furiously.

"Yeah, apparently he was able to beat up that jerk Saizou Komiya yesterday." Another responded with the same attitude. It wasn't necessarily true, but then again it wasn't all wrong either because Pit did manage to land a couple good hits on Saizou.

"Come on Pit," Moka said grabbing Pit's hand, "or we'll be late."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Pit said but it was no use. Behind the duo, Moka's fan boys were in a fit because it wasn't them holding Moka's hand, it was also because of that thought that they cried. Unbeknownst to any of them a shadowy being was watching Pit and Moka, she then smirked because of what she was planning.

While on the way to the school Pit was deep in thought. "Hey, Pit," Moka said grabbing the brunette's attention, "I know it must be hard being the only known angel here, and it must be even harder for you because you're from another world. So if you need to talk to someone you can just talk to me, okay?" Pit had forgotten that he had told Moka he was an angel last night, but he remembered that he told the other Moka that he would explain the meaning behind what he said during the fight against Saizou yesterday. Still, Moka's offer made it to where he had to smile.

"Thanks Moka." he said with a grin. Just then Moka's stomach grumbled causing her to flush with embarrassment. "Did you miss breakfast this morning?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Moka blushed while turning. Pit stepped towards her a little and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal his neck. Moka saw and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You mean it?" Moka beamed.

"You're my friend aren't ya; I'd do anything for you." He told her. She then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Pit!" Moka cheered, right as she bit him. It still hurt, but he wasn't complaining. When Moka was done Pit rubbed his neck a little.

"I'll meet you at home room, I'm gonna take a look around." he said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." she told him.

Pit walked a while and came to a pond that was crystal clear. Taking a seat in a nearby bench, he thought about what he had been through so far. A fight with an orc, a demonstration of a vampire's power; this was getting intense already, and he had only been here for two days. Then again he's jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire quite a few times in the past. Still, there was no getting over the fact that he was surrounded by monsters in this school. So if he was gonna survive, he needed to be on his guard. His thoughts were cut off by what sounded like a girl shouting in pain. He looked around to see he was right. A few feet away, a girl with blue hair was on all fours and looked like she was hurt. Quickly he rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I, I think so." she said softly, looking up. Pit nearly lost his breath at the sight of this girl. She was just as pretty as Moka, and her violet eyes added to the look. She was wearing a yellow pleated skirt like Moka's, but she also wore a white button up shirt with a yellow sweater vest.

"Here, let me help you up." he offered.

"Thanks." the bluenette replied as he helped her on her feet. Just as soon as she was standing she hugged Pit tightly, pressing her chest against his.

"Uh," he said awkwardly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," she responded, "it's just my chest feels like it could burst at any moment."

"Well, then how about I take you to the infirmary?" Pit offered.

"That would be nice." The bluenette accepted. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, what's your name?" she asked as they started walking.

"My name's Pit." he told her.

While they walked (with Kurumu holding Pit's arm the whole way), Kurumu felt extremely comfortable around Pit; something about him just gave her that feeling. Pit however felt as though he knew her from somewhere. After he thought about it he realized just where he had seen her. "Hey Kurumu, are you and I in the same class?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we are." She stated with a little excitement. "I guess it's not a coincidence that you would help me, with you taking that Saizou guy down and all." She speculated.

_Why does everybody think that **I **took him down?_ He wondered.

"Hey Pit." greeted a familiar voice. Pit and Kurumu turned around to see Moka heading their way. Before he could say anything Kurumu hugged him again.

"Thank you for helping me Pit, I'll be fine on my own." She said quickly, and with that, she took off. Pit was left there feeling awkward.

"Pit?" came Moka's voice snapping him back into reality. "Who was that girl?" she asked with concern.

"Oh right," he said, "that was Kurumu, and she's from our class."

"But what were you doing with her?" Moka wondered.

"Right, let me explain." As he was explaining, Kurumu was watching them from a distance.

During class, Pit was trying to rap his head around what happened before. The way Kurumu was acting was, weird. Every time she pressed her chest against him he felt a strange energy coming from her, but he was able to brush it off. Before class started he could have sworn that she was glaring daggers at Moka, like she had something against her. But all of this was just making his head spin. Once class was over, Pit saw that Moka wasn't in her seat and Kurumu had just went through the door as if she was after someone. "Time to get some answers." he whispered to himself.

Moka was in the hall standing across from a flight of stairs where she too thought about Kurumu's behavior. It was very strange, and she didn't like the way Kurumu glared at her in class. Just what was her problem anyway? "They say you're a vampire, is it true?" sneered a voice above Moka. She looked up to see Kurumu sitting on the rails of the stairs a few feet above her. "Well that's what people are saying at least." the bluenette continued. Kurumu then leaped off the rails and landed a couple feet in front of Moka and the boys surrounding them were in awe of what they had just seen (even though they shouldn't have looked).

"You, you're…" Moka started saying.

"Your worst nightmare." Kurumu finished for her.

"Just what do want?" Moka asked.

"I've come here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu answered.

"A declaration of war?" Moka repeated confused.

"Yep. You see, when I came to Yokai Academy I decided to get the male student body under my whim," Kurumu explained, "and it's been working; thanks to my 'booby trap'. I am a succubus after all."

Moka felt sweat drop but her thoughts snapped. "Wait a minute; you're not supposed to reveal your monster identity to me." She said, but Kurumu brushed it off.

"However," she started irritably, "you came along and started ruining everything, and I've had it up to here with your man stealing!"

"But, but I..." Moka tried to say, but Kurumu cut her off.

"So I've decided that the best way for me to get back at you; is for me to steal your precious Pit from you!" she stated firmly with a dark smile.

"He's got nothing to do with this, so leave him out of it!" Moka shot at her.

"Funny coming from the one who uses him for food." Kurumu shot back.

"I do not use him as food!"

"Then what do you call biting him on the neck then, huh?"

While they were bickering the male students that were watching them were getting anxious. "Dude, are they gonna fight?" one student wondered.

"For our sakes I hope so." another responded.

"Nobody's fighting while I'm around!" a new voice said in a firm tone. Everyone, including Moka and Kurumu, looked to see Pit standing next to the stairs and were surprised.

"How-how long have you been there?" Kurumu stammered.

"Since you two started arguing." Pit responded. Moka and Kurumu were then embarrassed. "We need to have a little talk." he told them. They went to the roof so they could get some privacy and Kurumu explained what she was trying to do. "A male harem?" Pit asked scratching his head.

"Yeah see, we succubae try to find our lover for life, our 'Destined One', by carefully selecting one out of a large pool of men we've bewitched with our magic, our love charm." Kurumu explained disappointingly.

"And you decided to brainwash every male student in the school to do so?" Pit concluded.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, succubae depend on love in order to survive!" Kurumu defended. "Okay, maybe it was a bust from the start, but I didn't mean any harm by it."

_Surviving by the emotion itself? Talk about tough living._ Pit thought. "Well, maybe you should take a different approach." Kurumu and Moka looked at Pit with surprised looks on their faces. "I may not know much about dating, but I know that the guy for you is out there somewhere." Pit told her. "So until you find him, how about we be friends?" he offered. "What do you think Moka?" he said afterward with Kurumu following his gaze. The pinkette thought about it for a moment and came to a decision.

"I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I think it would be nice having another friend in the group." Moka smiled. Kurumu was surprised over what she was hearing, she looked over to Pit who merely smiled and held out his hand. She couldn't believe what was happening; she tried to take Pit from Moka and even declared war against the latter, yet here they were wanting to be her friends.

She thought about it for a second but then smiled. "Sure," she nodded, "thank you." She accepted Pit's hand which felt warm with comfort. The trio left the roof but Pit had to take care of something so the girls decided to make their way to the dorms.

On the way, which was kind of quiet, Kurumu decided to strike up a conversation. "You know, he's not all that bad, that Pit." She said, her cheeks starting to turn light pink.

"Yeah, he really is a good guy." Moka responded. A thought struck her mind shortly after she said that: what would he look like in his true form? **_"You're gonna want to keep your guard up." _**Moka heard a voice say. She looked to see the Rosario glowing but the light had instantly faded. "Was that..." she said softly. Suddenly, they started to hear footsteps. They looked around to see a total of seven third year students approaching them from all around.

"Hello ladies." the leader said darkly. The girls tried to back away but were grabbed from behind. They tried screaming but they were gagged instantly. "Tie 'em up." the leader ordered. The goons did as they were told and hung ropes around a couple tree branches and tied the girls' wrists to them. Every one of them smiled darkly as their leader approached the girls. "You truly are pretty little things." he said putting a finger under Moka's chin. Kurumu could have used her love charm on them, but they were wearing sunglasses. So all she could do was worry, she could see that Moka had the same amount of fear she had on her face.

"Start with the pinkette boss." one of the goons said.

"No, the bluenette, she's got the bigger tits!" another argued with a dark snicker.

"How about neither!" shouted another voice as one of the goons was sent flying into the leader, knocking them both over sideways a few feet. They all saw a brunette boy sliding a few feet before stopping where the leader used to be. Both the girls were so overjoyed tears started to fall as they saw Pit coming to their rescue. "Sorry to keep you waiting." he told them.

"Get 'em!" the senior shouted. Two of the goons ran for Pit from both sides but he jumped up causing them to collide. Right when they did, he kicked one in the back sending them both flying into another. Pit had no time to react as another came and kicked him square in the side. He slid a few feet and tried to get up only for the leader to stomp on his back, forcing him down. "When I'm done with you," he said in silent fury, "those two will have no way of resisting when they remember watching you die slowly, and painfully." he finished as he pressed harder on Pit's back. The tears of joy the girls were shedding became tears of sadness and fear upon hearing that.

"There's. No way. I'm gonna let. That! HAPPEN!" Pit shouted as he became cloaked in a bright white light.

"Gah, what the hell is this?!" the senior shouted as he was blinded and took a few steps back. When their eyes were used to it, the girls were able to see the glowing form of Pit stand up and change. Feathered wings appeared on his back as his school clothes changed into his old attire. When the light faded, they all saw that Pit was now wearing a white tunic with blue shorts, a white scarf, gauntlets, sandals, and a gold Loral crown. The assailants were shocked while the girls were awestruck.

_He's, an angel. That's where that feeling of comfort came from._ Kurumu realized. Moka couldn't even think upon seeing what Pit really looked like.

"So you're getting serious huh?" the senior grunted. "My turn then." He groaned loudly as he changed into his true form, with his goons doing the same. Their legs went from human-like to goat-like while curled horns appeared on their heads. When they were done, the goons moved a bit closer to their leader.

"So you're all satyrs, figures that freaks like you would come here to Yokai Academy." Pit shot at them.

"That's it, YOU'RE DEAD!" one of the goons shouted as he rushed towards Pit. As if on instinct, he held out his hand as if though he was reaching for something. A Rosario themed, gun-like weapon appeared in Pit's hand, which he immediately aimed at the goon and blasted him with a burst of crimson energy with a white core, knocking him against a tree. This caught everyone by surprise, even Pit.

_How did I just do that?_ he thought. _I've never been able to do that kind of thing, let alone have this kind of blade before._

Unfazed by this, the leader decided that enough was enough. "Enough of this bull shit, you're dead angel!" They all charged at him but Pit acted on instinct again and flew up in the air, causing all of them to miss. He flew over to Moka and Kurumu and then hovered in the air. When he realized what he was doing he looked at his wings; he could see that both of them were glowing with a dark crimson color. He almost cheered but remembered that Kurumu and Moka were still tied up. Remembering he also had a new weapon he decided to put it to good use. The weapon instantly straightened and a crimson colored energy blade appeared as he cut the ropes holding Kurumu and Moka after landing on both feet. The goons merely laughed and the lead satyr took a few steps forward. "Do you really think you could take us on with two girls by your side?" he asked tauntingly.

"Oh I know I can beat you, 'cause you're not the only monsters in this school now, are you?" The angel retorted; as if on cue, black bat-like wings appeared on Kurumu's back and her nails extended by a few feet. When she started to hover in the air Pit looked over to Moka who nodded. Without hesitation, he grabbed Moka's Rosario which snapped off with ease. A bright flash of crimson light filled the area but disappeared shortly afterward; where Outer Moka stood, now stood Inner Moka. She merely looked at the satyrs with disgust.

"You make me sick, and it was a big mistake picking a fight with us." she stated. The satyrs shivered at her words while Kurumu looked at Inner Moka with awe.

"It doesn't matter, we still out number you seven to three!" the lead satyr said, though lacking a little confidence.

"Numbers have got nothing to do with it, 'cause I've taken down entire platoons by myself." Pit countered. Kurumu said his name under her breath while she was shocked to hear what Pit was saying.

"That's it, GET THEM!" The satyrs did as they were told. Kurumu few up into the air with Pit and Moka dashing to the side. Pit went after the leader while Moka faced three of the goons leaving Kurumu to deal with the rest.

The three Moka were facing were taken down instantly. Kurumu took a little while longer but she cut her opponents down with ease. Pit and the lead satyr were still busy duking it out; while Pit dodged punches and kicks his opponent dodged every energy blast and sword slash he could throw at him. Thinking quickly, Pit shot the ground causing a cloud of dust to surround them. Blinded and coughing, the goat man had no time to react as the angel grabbed him by the horns and lifted him up into the air.

"He's all yours, Moka!" Pit shouted as he threw the satyr high into the air. A split second later, she appeared next to him.

"Whoa, wait!" he begged, but she didn't listen as she slammed her foot into his gut.

"Know your place!" she shouted as she threw him straight to the ground. A bigger cloud of dust appeared due to the impact. After the dust settled the trio saw the scene before them. Pit sighed as Moka found her Rosario.

"I should have come with you guys. I feel like it's my fault you got in this mess." He said with a slight hint of regret in his voice.

"Don't," Moka firmly stated, "you had no idea this was gonna happen." She had a hint of anger on her face but she wasn't directing it at him. "You protected the other me like I asked, and your new friend here," she said pointing to Kurumu, "that's all that matters." Before Pit could say anything else, she snapped the Rosario back on its chain and began to fall forward. He caught her almost immediately and at the same time reverted to his human form.

"Moka?" Pit checked. The pink haired girl stirred a little before looking into Pit's deep blue eyes. Immediately she hugged him and started crying. As surprised as he was by the sudden embrace, he merely sighed and returned the hug. "It's okay, I've got you." He comforted her. Kurumu watched as a tear started to roll down her cheek.

_Pit... _she said in her mind.

The following day Moka and Pit were walking together to class discussing what happened before the fight. "Wait, the Rosario actually spoke to you?" Pit asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm kind of worried too; like the seal is starting to weaken or something." Moka said. Pit looked to the ground and thought about it. Nothing was impossible, and he learned that the hard way when he got turned into a ring. "Hey, Pit." Moka said, getting his attention. "Do you, feel that I'm using you for food?" she asked with slight worry.

"I told you yesterday Moka," he started, with Moka looking to him, "you're my friend, and I'd do anything for you. So if you want to suck my blood then that's fine with me. All you have to do is ask."

"Oh Pit," Moka smiled. The way she looked into his eyes made him blush a little. They looked into each other's eyes for a little bit before… "Morning Pit," came Kurumu's voice, making them both jump, "I made us a batch of cookies for you and me to share." she told him.

Pit and Moka turned to see Kurumu holding a small plate of cookies. "Oh, so what's the occasion?" he asked the bluenette, but all she did was giggle.

"Well," she started, "remember what I decided to do when I came here?"

"Yeah." Pit nodded, but he was starting to feel awkward about where this was going.

"Well, I've decided that you're my Destined One." She stated happily, but Pit and Moka had shocked expressions on their faces. "Well it is your fault for coming to my rescue like that yesterday, now I'm totally in love." She walked over to him and pulled his arm between her bust making his face turn beet red. "So who shall we invite to the wedding darling?" she asked him. Moka however wasn't pleased with this at all and grabbed Pit's other arm to pull him closer to her. The two girls then started pulling him back and forth before Moka decided that enough was enough.

"Back off Kurumu, he's mine!" she said as she started biting him. Pit didn't see it coming and shouted in pain. It was definitely gonna be a long school year, but somehow, at the same time, this was gonna be interesting.

* * *

**Okay I will admit; the part with the satyrs was me inspired by a writer named Kamen Rider Bushido, I just put my own twist on it.**

**Also, it's high time I got a cover picture for this story. So if you guys can do anime art or if you know somebody that can, then feel free to send a recommendation through Private Messaging, it is optional.**

**Anyway, see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Witch Trouble

**Me: *Ugh***

**Pit: What's up?**

**Me: Having trouble writing one of my chapters.**

**Pit: Well that's too bad.**

**Me: Wait a sec, how did you get here?**

**Pit: I wanted to know what I was doing this chapter.**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see. Since your here why don't you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Pit: Okay. *ahem* Pokemaster owns nothing from Rosario + Vampire or Kid Icarus, it's all copyrighted.**

**Me: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Witch Trouble**

About a week had passed and not much happened. Pit was almost bored out of his mind but was kept busy by studying for exams as well as Kurumu and Moka constantly fighting over his attention. After the exams were posted on the score board the students all went to see how they did. Pit looked for his name and saw that he came in 117th. He sighed, but he figured it wasn't all that bad because it could have been worse. "Wow, not bad Pit." He looked to his left to see Moka standing next to him.

"Yeah, but if I'm gonna do better then I need to study harder. I'm still getting used to the way of this world." He told her.

"I'm sure you'll do better, no sweat." Moka assured him.

"Easy for you to say, you came in 13th place." Pit pointed out. "Congrats by the way."

She blushed. "Well, it was just a fluke."

"Maybe you and I could study together next time." He offered. "That way it'll be easier for both of us." Moka's blush started to get deeper at this. Neither of them realized that they were being watched by a young girl (about 11) in a witch's outfit. However, her gaze was more focused on Moka.

"So beautiful..." she sighed.

"Well, well; first place again. Congratulations, Yukari." Came a voice behind her. She turned around to see three older boys standing a couple feet away. The one in the middle was scrawny but he was the leader of the group and the two at his side had a little more meat on their bones but the one on his left was chubby.

_It's the guys from my class,_ Yukari thought with concern.

"You really are a smart girl, guess somebody knew what they were doing when they let you skip straight to high school." The one in the middle said smugly, but Yukari could tell that he didn't mean a word of it. "However, as your class representative, I should remind you that you shouldn't go around thinking your special because of it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

"For example your disgusting witch costume..." the slightly built lackey said with a revolted look.

The fat one then scanned her from the waist up. "That's against rules, you should take it off." He said with a smug grin.

"But, this is my-" she tried to say but she was cut off.

"Plus, the very fact they let a little brat like you in this school is enough to give me a headache." the class rep said, his goons snickered after hearing that. Yukari felt a little heartbroken over this. Behind her back she was holding a black and white stick with a heart on top and a blue pentagram in the center of it. She gave it a flick and three gold washtubs hit the goons on the head. Seeing the way they got hit, Yukari laughed.

"Serves you losers' right for picking on me." she smiled mischievously.

The class rep and his lackeys weren't pleased. "Why you little brat, don't you know who I am." he shouted as his nails turned into claws and he tried to go in for the kill. Yukari braced herself but the end didn't come.

"That's enough!" came Moka's voice as she stood in between them. The class rep was frozen with irritation. "Back off," Moka said firmly, "you shouldn't go around hitting girls."

The class rep made a low growl as he glared murderously at Moka. "You try anything and you'll have to deal with me!" He then looked over to see Pit glaring daggers at him. He would have loved to deal with these three but not with so many witnesses around, so he grunted.

"We'll finish this some other time Yukari." he scoffed. "Disgusting witch, just the sight of you is enough to make me puke all over the place." He finished while walking away with his lackeys. Moka sighed with relief that it was over, but Pit got the feeling that it was only just beginning.

Later at lunch, Yukari sat with Moka and Pit. "Thank you for saving me Moka. I never got to introduce myself; my name is Yukari Sendo."

"It's nice to meet you Yukari." Moka responded. "You got first place on the exams right, congratulations."

"Th-Thank you." she blushed a little.

"Hey, Yukari," Pit started, "I'm just curious but, how old are you?"

"Oh that's easy, I'm 11 years old." She stated happily.

"11 huh," using what he remembered from what Moka told him about the school system he put the pieces together, "wait, did you skip a few grades?" he asked with disbelief.

"Wow, that's amazing." Moka complimented, making Yukari blush even more.

"Well," she started, still blushing, "that's nothing compared to you Moka." Moka and Pit were confused as to what Yukari was saying. She continued on, "You're smart, beautiful, and kind," her blush got deeper, "you see…that's why…" Pit started to feel awkward. Suddenly, Yukari had jumped at Moka. "I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as they both hit the ground. Pit was baffled over what had just happened but then he rubbed his eyes; this was getting weird.

While walking through the hall Yukari was getting (extremely) clingy to Moka. Moka was blushing so much over how Yukari was grabbing her she couldn't put words together to make a good sentence. Pit was starting to get irritated with what was happening. "Hey Yukari," he said, trying to stay as calm as possible, "don't you think you're a little too close there? I'm mean showing people your affection is one thing, but doing it in public is another." Yukari merely puffed her cheeks for a split second and glared at Pit.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." she retorted. "Besides, you probably want Moka all to yourself!"

"Wait, what?" Pit said, caught off guard by Yukari's comment. With a wave of her wand she made all kinds of cleaning supplies attack him. "Whoa! Hey! Cut it out!" he told her trying to block the numerous attacks. Moka was getting worried but Yukari just laughed.

"That's right," she announced, "I'm not gonna let you near my Moka. My magic will defeat you!"

"Magic?" Moka wondered. "So wait, you're a…"

"That's right," Yukari smiled, "I'm a witch." She giggled. Behind a corner the class rep and his lap dogs were watching what happened.

"You just broke a major rule, you little brat." he said softly with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to reveal your monster identity to anyone." the fat one replied.

A while later, Pit was in the infirmary with Kurumu due to a bruise he got earlier. While he held an ice pack against his head, he explained to her how Yukari wasn't gonna let him anywhere near Moka. He was clearly disappointed by this, but Kurumu on the other hand was thrilled. After all, it would allow her to be alone with her "Destined One". "You know, I've heard about her." Kurumu told him, scooting closer to him.

"Really." Pit said, failing to notice what Kurumu was up to.

"Yeah, she would play all kinds of nasty pranks on her classmates. I guess that's why nobody likes her." She explained, continuing to scoot closer. Little did either of them know, Yukari was sitting below the window outside. In one hand was a voodoo doll and in the other she held a little bit of Pit's hair. She snickered as she fastened the hair on the head of the doll.

"Moka belongs to me," she grinned menacingly, "you can have the sex pot with the blue ponytail." She then took the left arm of the doll and made it punch itself in the face. Inside, the magic of the voodoo doll made Pit punch himself in the face; and because it was the hand with the ice pack it only doubled the pain. As he landed on the floor Kurumu was both shocked and confused.

"Are you alright, what happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he responded, getting up. "All of a sudden my arm started acting on its own." Pit suddenly felt a loss of control from his body as he threw himself onto Kurumu. He tried to get up but had absolutely no strength to do so. Kurumu made no move to help him because she was too busy blushing at the position she was in.

"Why Pit," she started softly, "if you wanted to do it with me you could've just asked."

"This isn't me, I swear!" Pit said, trying not to panic. Both of them failed to notice a snickering Yukari outside. Before she could do anything else to Pit, the doll was snatched right out of her hands. She looked up to see Moka examining it closely.

"Yukari, what is this?" she asked, showing her the doll.

"I…well…you see…" Yukari said. Pit, who had regained control over his body, had walked over to the window and opened it and saw the scene before him.

"Were you using this on Pit?" Moka asked the witchling sternly.

"He, he's not good enough for you, y-you deserve better than him." she tried to defend.

"I think we're gonna have to have a talk." Pit sighed.

They went to the one of the classrooms that was empty. They had talked a while but it was getting nowhere. "Look, all I'm saying is that she needs to stop playing pranks on people just because she feels like it." Pit said, trying to keep his cool.

"But she's just a kid Pit." Moka told him.

"Doesn't matter," Pit responded, "I met a full grown adult who played pranks on people for their own enjoyment only for things to go bad for them. And the same thing could happen to her if she doesn't stop."

Deciding that she heard enough, Yukari waved her wand and a gold washtub landed on Pit's head shocking the other girls, especially Kurumu. "You're just saying that because you don't know what it's like to be alone!" she shouted. Shortly afterward, she stormed off in a hurry.

"Yukari wait!" Moka called after her, she then followed the witchling.

While Yukari was running, the thoughts of all the pranks she pulled on others started to flash through her mind. Distracted by this, she accidently ran into somebody and fell backwards. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she said angrily, but she then realized who she was talking to. Standing in front of her was the class rep and his lackeys.

"I'm sorry, but you were the one who ran into me." he said with a dark grin. He snapped his fingers and the two at his side grabbed her by the arms.

"Hey, let me go!" she demanded, struggling to get free but with no success. The class rep merely laughed silently and darkly as he and his lackeys dragged Yukari into the forest.

Back at the classroom, Pit was rubbing his head where the washtub had hit him. "Does she really feel alone?" he wondered out loud.

"It kind of makes sense." Kurumu observed.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"It's like this," she started, "witches were considered bordering beings, basically the link between the human and monster world. Monsters that hunted humans would attack witches too since they couldn't tell the difference, and back in the day, humans held witch hunts and witch trials, they were even burned at the stake. They really were a hated species. I guess she felt like she's been alone all her life."

Pit started to understand what she was going through, and he started to remember something about his past.

_*Flashback*_

_A young Pit was running across the landscape in the realm of Skyworld: an enormous gathering of islands above the clouds. As he was running, tears were streaming down his face. He had just failed a major test involving flight; it was bad because he was unable to fly at all, and all of the young angels made fun of him for it. Once he got to the edge of the island he was on he looked back; the stadium that held the exam was a mere dot in the distance. After he looked to the setting sun in the horizon he got on his knees and started crying. "Are you okay?" came a gentle voice. Pit looked over to see a woman with long green hair, a white dress decorated with gold trinkets, and a gold Loral crown on her head. He merely looked away but the woman walked over to him and got on her knees. "I heard about what happened," she said gently, "and it must be hard for you to not be able to fly." More tears started to fall as he heard this. "But, that doesn't mean you're useless," she continued, he looked up at her with disbelief, "in fact, I know some pretty good fighters who can't fly." She said with a smile, her words seemed to comfort Pit. "And what I see in front of me is a lot of hidden potential, so how about it; you wanna train to become the best you could be?" she offered, holding out her hand. But instead of shaking it, he hugged her tightly. She sighed as she returned the hug._

_*End of Flashback*_

Pit then understood what needed to be done. Without hesitation, he headed out the door with Kurumu following him. "Wait, where are you going?" she called as she was trying to keep up. But Pit didn't answer; he needed to find Yukari, and soon.

The class rep and his goons had taken Yukari into the forest next to a foggy lake. The two that were dragging her had practically thrown her against a tree. "Ow! What was that for?" she whined.

"_What was that for_," the built goon imitated, "why don't you go cry to mommy about it?"

"Your voice is disgusting." the fat one said smugly.

"Yep, disgusting is just the word for it." the class rep sighed. "It makes me sick." Right as he said that he and his goons started to transform. When they were finished, Yukari was starting to get scared as she saw three lizard men standing in front of her. Right as she tried to cast a spell one of them had bitten off the end of her wand while it was in mid-wave but then spit it out. "That's the most disgusting thing I ever tasted." the class rep said.

"What should do with her boss?" one of his lackeys asked.

"I say we eat her," the other suggested, "there's plenty of fog here, no one would see us."

"Yeah," the leader agreed, "she may be just a little brat but at least she'll get the taste of that wand out of my mouth," he finished as his tongue started to wriggle.

Now scared for her life Yukari screamed. "Stop!" came a familiar voice. Moka had just arrived at the scene and had placed herself between Yukari and the lizard men. Yukari was slightly relieved that Moka had come to save her.

"Great, it's her again." the class rep said irritably.

"Hey boss, how about we eat both of them?" the first goon suggested.

"Sounds fine with me," he said, clearly pleased at the idea, "after all, she's sexy as hell." Moka stood her ground. "So no doubt she'll make a really good meal!" the class rep shouted as he charged at the girls, but he had missed. Confused, he looked around to see Kurumu landing with Moka and Yukari a few feet behind where the lizard men were standing. "What the, where'd you come from?"

Kurumu didn't say anything as she took a fighting stance. "Moka!" came Pit's voice as he ran towards the girls. Once he joined them he saw Yukari with a surprised expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Listen," he started, "I'm sorry about before. I know what it's like to be an outcast so I can't blame you for what you've done." This caught Yukari off guard.

"Hey boss, how about we eat all of them? There's enough altogether for each of us." one of the goons offered.

"I'm all for it, at least we'll get rid of a few thorns in our side." the class rep replied.

The girls were starting to get nervous but that faded when Pit stood between them and the lizard men. "If you want some then bring it!" he threatened. Yukari was surprised by his actions while Kurumu (especially) and Moka blushed. The three lizards just laughed.

"Oh please," the leader taunted, "just what makes you think you could handle a 3 on 1 fight?" All Pit did was smirk.

"Trust me," he told them, "you have no idea!" He shouted as he became cloaked in a bright light, blinding everyone there. When the light faded, they could all see that Pit had transformed into his angel form. Yukari's breath was taken while the lizard men were shocked out of their minds.

"He's…an angel…a real angel!" Yukari breathed.

"Hmph, angel or not, you're still going down." the class rep stated, getting his wits about. "Take him boys!" he ordered and the goons then charged at Pit. He held out his hands as he obtained a set of Rosario themed claws, which he pointed at the lizards and peppered them with a shower of crimson lasers. Dazed, they had no time to react as Pit had cut them down with a flurry of combos. They were knocked out instantly. The class rep was shocked at Pit's fighting ability. "How, how did you beat them so easily?" he wondered.

"Because you guys pick on the weak, and that goes to show how pathetic you really are." he replied as he replaced his claws with a large Rosario themed club. Angered by this, the class rep charged at Pit but he dashed around behind him. Pit then swung his club hitting the reptile in the side and flung him across the lake. He skipped across the surface of the water a few times before reaching the other side and colliding with a tree, breaking it in two.

Once it was over, the club Pit was holding disappeared and he reverted to his human form. "But why?" Yukari asked; Pit looked over in her direction. "I did so many mean things to you and my classmates, why did you save me?"

Pit then walked over to her and got on one knee. "Remember what I said earlier?" he reminded her. "I know what it's like to be alone. In our own way we all do." He put a hand on her shoulder and she started to feel comfort coming from it. "Listen; I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot but, how about we be friends? That way you won't have to be alone anymore." Yukari didn't say anything; she merely hugged him around the neck and started to cry. Pit was only surprised a little by this, so he sighed and returned the hug. Kurumu and Moka watched it all happen.

The following day, Moka and Kurumu were walking to their classroom carrying boxes of supplies. "I heard Yukari apologized in front of her class today for all the tricks she played on them," Kurumu told her.

"Really?" Moka responded.

"Yep, and when she did, everyone there started to feel guilty about the way they treated her."

"Well, it goes to show she's growing up."

When they got to the classroom, they were both caught off guard by what was there. "Oh, Pit..." Yukari sighed blissfully as she was hugging the angel. She then noticed the two that had just arrived and smiled. "Oh, hey guys. Our classes are right next to each other so I figured I could come over and play."

"Come over and, play?" Moka repeated in a surprised tone.

"Yep," Yukari replied, "because I'm already in love with you Moka, and now I've fallen madly in love with Pit." Both of the other girls were extremely surprised to hear this, causing them to drop the boxes they were holding, and Pit was starting to feel more awkward than he already was. "You see, you know that feeling of comfort he gives off? Well I wanna feel that comfort over and over again." Now Pit was starting to feel really awkward over what she was implying and Kurumu decided she had heard enough.

"Hey back off, Pit is MY Destined One!" Kurumu told her firmly, grabbing Pit's arm.

"No way, he's mine!" Yukari retorted as she grabbed Pit's other arm and they both started to pull on him. Moka merely lowered her head.

"Both of you are just wasting your breath." She said in a low voice. The others then looked over to her. "Pit belongs with me!" she told them while rushing over to Pit.

He started to panic seeing this. "Wait, Moka, don't!" he tried to say but it was too late; she had already bitten him and as usual, he screamed in pain.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yukari's debut. Still no recommendations for a cover picture, oh well. And don't worry, I'll have plenty of chapters in store to post for you guys later on.**

**So until then, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 5: Students of the Deep

**You guys pretty much know what I'm gonna say right now, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Students of the Deep**

The last few days had been pretty hectic; Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were constantly in an argument over who would get Pit. He would try to calm them down but would wind up being used for tug-of-war. Pit was walking from his dorm room one morning as tired as could be; he didn't get much sleep due to homework. "Hey you!" Moka called after him. He turned to see her running his way; obviously she was trying to catch up to him.

"Morning Moka." he yawned deeply. Moka noticed the amount of sleepiness in his voice.

"How long did you stay up last night?" she asked him.

"Can't remember." he replied, his eyes were half shut. "I was trying so hard to wrap my head around the math homework that I practically fell asleep on my desk." Moka had an idea and her chance came as soon as Pit started yawning again. Without hesitation; she bit him. He was caught so off guard that he not only shouted in pain but he was woken up too. He grabbed his neck and had a scowl on his face. "Hey, just what was that for?" he asked irritably, but Moka merely grinned.

"I had to wake you up somehow, didn't I?" she giggled.

"I would have preferred a bucket of cold water." Pit mumbled. _She can be just like Lady Palutena at times can't she?_ He thought.

Pit's scowl lightened as they headed to class. Once they took their seats Kurumu arrived and noticed Pit with a scowl on his face. "Good morning Pit." she greeted after walking over to him.

"Morning Kurumu." he responded while rubbing his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" she wondered. "You look like you haven't had much sleep."

"That's pretty much it." Despite Moka's wake up call, Pit was still feeling pretty tired. Kurumu hugged him out of nowhere and pressed his face against her chest.

"Don't worry," she cooed, "your bosom buddy's gonna make it all better." Pit, however, was trying to push away since he couldn't breathe.

"Settle down class." came Ms. Nekenome's voice. Kurumu let go and took a seat, and Pit gasped for air for a little bit. Once the class was settled Ms. Nekenome then wrote a few things on the board. She then turned to face the class. "Listen up students, today each of you will choose a club for you to participate in, there for all of your other classes for today will be cancelled." She told them.

"Wait, clubs?" Pit asked.

"That's right," Ms. Nekenome responded, "the current clubs will be at the club fair to recruit new members. The point of this is so that you can work on your social skills so you can coexist with humans better. That's why you must keep your monster identity a secret and stay in your human form at all times." She finished. Pit wasn't that much of a stranger to clubs; he was an existing member of Club Nintendo after all.

After Ms. Nekenome dismissed the class, all the students went to the club fair to decide on what kind of club they wanted to join. Moka and Pit walked together and saw the huge selection there was. "Wow, so many clubs." Moka beamed.

"As long as we pick one that we agree on I'll be okay." Pit said, scratching his head; he was clearly surprised by the amount of clubs there were.

Unfortunately the search wasn't as easy as they first thought. Most of the clubs they visited creped them out to a point to where they wouldn't join. Other clubs they found wanted Moka to join but wouldn't take Pit, resulting in Moka turning them down. The few clubs that did want Pit didn't want Moka, and since he wanted his friends to be with him he turned them down too. After about an hour of an unsuccessful search the duo sat at a vending machine and Kurumu and Yukari found them shortly afterward. "No luck finding a good club huh?" Kurumu asked them.

"I'm afraid not." Moka replied disappointingly, Pit merely sighed out of frustration.

"We tried finding a club Pit would be interested in but we couldn't find anything either." Yukari said out of disappointment.

"I just wish there was a normal club here," Pit sighed, "I was in a club once but it wasn't like what's here."

"What kind of club were you in?" Kurumu wondered.

"Long story." he responded.

"Need some help finding a club?" came a new voice. They looked over to see a girl with aqua blue hair in a purple bikini with a sarong around her waist standing a few feet away from the group. "I noticed that you were looking for a club but were having some trouble," she told the group.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked her.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose, I'm a second year student and president of the Swimming Club." she replied.

"The Swimming Club?" Pit repeated with interest; there was finally a club that wasn't crazy, but then again that was to be expected from a school full of monsters.

"That's right." she replied. "As the name implies; the activities in my club are based around swimming. Members can even spend their spare time at the pool." Pit took this all in, Kurumu started to get ideas, while Yukari was excited that she would be allowed to play in a pool any time she wanted. Moka on the other hand was concerned, and Pit noticed.

"Is it all right if we take the time to think about it?" he asked the club leader.

"Why don't you join us and see if you like it?" she offered. "We don't have very many male members and would love to have you around."

Pit thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to attend a club his friends wouldn't want to join but then again it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. "Well, alright, we'll join. But only for a trial run." he told her.

Tamao smiled a little. "Fine with me." she replied. Kurumu and Yukari cheered for different reasons, but Moka was starting to get really concerned. Pit looked over to her and started to regret his choice, just a little bit.

Once they arrived at the school's swimming pool they saw Tamao was right; there were a slightly larger number of female members rather than male. After Pit changed into some swim trunks that Yukari made for him, he was in the water on his back just floating about. He had to admit; the water was nice but it was nothing compared to a hot spring. His bliss ended however when he felt water being splashed on his face. After he got up, with some of the female students admiring his build a little bit, he looked around to see Yukari snickering a little. "You know," he started, with Yukari starting to look concerned, "this means war!" He then splashed Yukari which caught her by surprise.

"Hey!" she shouted as she splashed him back. Pit was about to do the same thing but got splashed from behind. He turned around to see Kurumu smiling innocently. Pit shot her a look but she giggled.

"Serves you right for picking on little kids." she told him. Yukari puffed her cheeks a little but Pit merely shook his head. He then splashed Kurumu back who after being surprised retaliated with a splash of her own.

"Get him!" Yukari said while splashing Pit. He was caught off guard by the sudden barrage of water from his friends.

"Hey, no fair!" he laughed while trying to cover himself. After a while, Pit decided to get a drink from the fountain. However, as he got out of the pool he saw Moka sitting down next to the fence looking a little depressed. He then walked over to her and got on one knee. "You okay Moka?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm okay, don't worry." she lied, but Pit wasn't convinced.

"Listen, if you have a problem with being here you can tell me." Pit told her. Kurumu and Yukari got out of the pool as well and stood next to Moka.

"It's just, I'm uncomfortable around open water." she frowned. Pit was staring to feel like he made a stupid decision.

"Oh that's right," Kurumu stated, snapping her fingers, "water's a major weakness to vampires." Now Pit was starting to feel really stupid. Water was a major weakness to vampires? He should have known that…but he didn't, and he didn't ask either.

Clenching his fist out of regret Pit decided what needed to be done. "Moka, I'm so sorry," he said, with Moka looking to him, "I should have asked if you had a problem in the first place," he continued. "Tell you what, I'll tell Tamao that we can't join and we'll look for a different club. That sound okay with you?"

"Pit." Moka sighed, smiling. True, he didn't ask her from the start, but at least he's making up for it now. Yukari and Kurumu smiled at Pit with Kurumu holding a hand to her heart. She sure made the right choice for her Destined One didn't she?

"Is everything alright here?" asked a familiar voice. The group looked over to see Tamao standing a few feet from them.

Pit got up and walked over to the club leader. "I'm sorry Tamao," Pit started, "but I'm afraid I can't join the Swimming Club."

"Oh and why is that?" she wondered.

"You see, one of my friends isn't really comfortable around water and I don't want to be in a club if at least one of my friends can't be in one." he explained.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, "Because I did say we would love to have you here." Pit noticed a very faint smile and had a bad feeling about it.

"I'm sorry but yes, I can't join." Pit stated with a light, suspicious frown.

Tamao's smile grew a little bit. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time." she said softly.

Pit was slightly surprised by what she was saying and before he could say anything else, Tamao had grabbed him by the shoulders and jumped into the pool with him.

"Pit!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari shouted in unison. They were both shocked and surprised at what Tamao had done. Shortly after, Pit burst from below the water's surface coughing; he didn't see that one coming. Tamao emerged shortly after he did and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You see Pit," she started, "I've had my eye on you ever since the opening ceremony. I could tell something was special about you." Pit could feel sweat drop. "I've even heard rumors; they say that there's an angel attending Yokai Academy."

"If you're trying to buy my affection then forget it." Pit stated firmly.

"I'm not out for your affection," she chuckled lightly, "I want your life force." she then whispered darkly. Pit was caught off guard by her comment but then heard moaning to his left. He looked over in that direction and was then horrified at what he saw. A girl was holding a boy and looked as though she was biting on his neck. She had fins on the side of her head and her hands were webbed, but that wasn't what horrified Pit. He watched as the boy the girl was holding withered like a plant. As he looked around he could see several others were meeting the same fate. When the other boys noticed they escaped, and Moka and the others watched in horror as the few souls who didn't escape had the youth drained out of them. "You look surprised." Tamao said still holding Pit. When he looked behind him Pit could see Tamao had the same fish like features as all the other girls in the water.

"Just what are you?" he hissed.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" she asked him. An orange colored fish tail appeared in front of Pit's face, catching him by surprise but also making him realize what they were.

"You're all, mermaids!" he gasped.

"That's right," Tamao told him, "so it's only natural for us to lure men into the water and drain them of their life force." The other mermaids then started to circle around Pit and Tamao.

"Don't hog him all to yourself sister." one of them said.

"Yeah, I want a taste." another replied.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Kurumu said fiercely, changing into her succubus form and jumping into the pool.

"Hold on Pit!" Yukari called out after pulling out her wand and following Kurumu. All Moka could do was watch.

"Sorry, but he's mine." Tamao told them closing in on Pit's neck.

"I don't think so!" he stated as two lights erupted from his back. Tamao let go out of surprise as Pit's wings appeared. After they began to glow crimson Tamao got her wits about.

"Oh no, you don't." she said as she grabbed Pit's ankle right as he took off. Feeling the weight, Pit looked down to see several other mermaids jump up and grab hold of him. Unable to take the sheer weight, Pit fell back into the water.

Despite being busy fighting other mermaids, Kurumu and Yukari saw what happened. "Pit!" they shouted in unison, and shortly afterward he emerged from the water. He tried to take off again but the light died immediately after it appeared. Pit then looked at both of his wings.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" he shouted irritably; apparently the power of flight won't work if his wings are soaked. A mermaid tried to pounce him from behind but was hit with a gold washtub.

"Pit, get out of here while you still can!" Yukari told him.

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Kurumu replied as she was fending off another one.

Pit nodded and as he made his way towards the edge Tamao came up from behind and grabbed him. He struggled to get free but with no avail, the mermaid's grip was too strong. "I told you," Tamao said, "I've had my eye on you since the beginning, and I have no intention of letting you escape."

Gathering as much courage as she could, Moka ran for the edge of the pool. "Pit!" she shouted as she jumped.

"Moka, no!" Pit shouted but it was too late; the instant Moka hit the water electric sparks covered her body and she screamed in severe pain, leaving Pit, Kurumu, and Yukari to watch in horror.

"Well, well, looks like the other rumors are true," Tamao said, "Little Miss Moka's a vampire. Too bad she won't be able to help you now." That did it. With that comment Pit's eyes turned crimson and he held out his right hand. A Rosario themed tattoo with different shades of crimson, gray, and black appeared on his arm followed by a dark crimson mist. He then tapped one of Tamao's arms with his new weapon making a loud snap as he did. Letting go she had no time to react as Pit blasted her with his palm. Turning from Tamao, Pit then swam as best, and fast, as he could to Moka who was sinking in the water. After he dived there was a short silence.

Tamao, who had recovered from the hit she took, was about to go after him but she, along with the others, heard a metallic snap. A beam of crimson light appeared out of the water, lowering the water level quite a bit as it did. Once the light faded, Inner Moka now stood nearly knee deep in water. Pit was satnding a couple feet from her holding the Rosario, his eyes back to their normal blue. Moka was glaring daggers at Tamao, who merely smiled. "So this is your true form." the mermaid said with a light smug. Moka said nothing; she was trying to fight the pain she was still receiving from the water. "Well it doesn't matter; you're still a vampire, and last I checked: vampires are weak against water." Tamao explained.

"I can take the pain you minnow." Moka shot at her.

"Minnow?" Tamao replied, confused. When she finally realized what Moka meant she felt outraged. "You'll pay for that!" she said diving into the water. "You maybe a vampire, but the water is my home field!" she told the vampire while swimming for her. Having dried his wing while they were talking Pit engaged the power of flight, grabbed Moka's hand and flew up into the air with her, with Tamao jumping after them.

While they were well in the air Pit let out a triumphant smile. "I can't believe that worked!" he said.

"Just like a fish, she took the bait!" Moka responded. Right after she said that Pit spun around once and threw Moka to Tamao. By the time she realized what they were up to Moka had already landed a kick on Tamao and was thrust to the ground.

She landed in one of the net baskets next to the pool. "Damn, how could they beat me so easily?" she wondered out loud before passing out.

"The water maybe her home turf but the air sure isn't." Yukari smiled.

"Nope, that's mine and Pit's territory." Kurumu responded as she put her wings and nails away and folded her arms.

Moka landed on the ground gracefully but got on one knee and started panting lightly. As Pit landed, he put his wings away and made the palm he was using disappear and went to Moka's side. Seeing her in the state she was in he started to fill with regret. _We may have beaten them but the water's still making her pretty weak, _he thought. Seeing Pit looking regretful Moka slapped him, shocking Kurumu and Yukari, who had walked over to them. After recovering from it Pit held his cheek and looked to Moka.

"Don't go moping because something unexpected happened." she told him sternly. "If it wasn't for you, the other Moka would have drowned."

"But—" Moka had cut Pit off by putting a finger to his lips.

"And I am well aware that you didn't take her concern into consideration. But you then tried to make up for it, and I am grateful for that." She then removed her finger and Pit sighed while lowering his head. Taking the Rosario from him she then got up. "Now if you'll excuse me." she said while walking away. Pit stood up and watched her leave, with Kurumu and Yukari standing by his side.

"I wonder were she's going." Pit said to himself, a faint hint of regret still in his voice.

"Probably to apply an antidote." Yukari said. Pit looked over to the witchling.

"An antidote?" he asked her.

Yukari then looked up to him and nodded. "To do things like rest in a hot spring; vampires will use special herbs so they won't be affected by the water." she explained.

Pit then looked back in the direction Moka was leaving from. _At least she has a way of healing herself._ he thought to himself.

After he changed back into his school uniform he decided to get some time alone. He took a seat at a bench in one of the paths. Looking over to the sun he saw it was getting close to setting. Pit sighed as he looked to the ground. "I need to take my friends feelings into consideration more." he said to himself.

"I forgive you, ya know." came a gentle voice. Pit looked over to see Outer Moka standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey Moka." he said looking back to the ground. Moka walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Kurumu and Yukari told me you would be here." she told him. "It's not your fault that I was in danger."

"I know." he responded. "It's just; I should have asked you if you had a problem with joining the Swimming Club in the first place. I feel like we could have avoided that whole mess altogether."

"It's okay Pit." Moka assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Like you said before, we'll look for another club, and hopefully it won't be one of those creepy ones."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "and it won't have any students that have had their eyes on us since the opening ceremony." Both of them then laughed a little. When they were done, Pit got up. "So shall we start looking?" he asked her. Moka nodded and got up as well.

"No need." came Kurumu's voice. The duo looked over to see her, Yukari, and Ms. Nekenome walking in their direction.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Moka asked.

"We came here to tell you we found a club, of course!" Yukari said with a skip in her step.

"I heard that you guys were having trouble looking for a club, so I thought I could come help you guys out." Ms. Nekenome explained. "Would you guys be interested in joining the Newspaper Club?"

"Newspaper?" Pit repeated, confused.

Kurumu noticed Pit's confusion. "We'll explain later Pit." she chuckled lightly.

"Sounds fun." Moka said. "What do you say Pit?" she asked him. Pit thought about it and then shrugged.

"Sounds interesting," he stated, "so I guess I'll join."

The girls cheered, even Ms. Nekenome was excited. "All right," she said in a cheery tone, "now we have four members. I'll be expecting you guys first thing tomorrow."

"We'll be there." the others said in unison. Moka then started to fall backwards but Pit had caught her. "You okay Moka?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she said as she moved closer to his neck, but Kurumu noticed what she was up to.

"Oh no, you don't; you've already had your fill for today." she told her, grabbing Pit's arm.

"Hey back off, he's mine!" Moka responded, grabbing Pit's other arm.

"Yeah right!" Kurumu replied as they started to pull on him.

"Pit's mine, you hear?" Yukari said as she wrapped her arms around Pit's neck. All he could do was sigh, and Ms. Nekenome shook her head out of amusement.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	7. Chapter 6: Howl of the Wolf

**Me: 'Bout time I uploaded another chapter.**

**Kurumu: Yeah, it took you long enough.**

**Me: What the, where'd you come from?**

**Yukari: Where else?**

**Me: *Ugh*. Anyways, I own nothing from Kid Icarus or Rosario + Vampire, they are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

**Kurumu: You really think we don't know that?**

**Me: Just get in the story already.**

**Kurumu and Yukari: Fine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Howl of the Wolf**

After a good night's sleep, breakfast, and a day in class, Pit and the girls headed to the room where Ms. Nekenome would introduce the leader of the Newspaper Club to them. Once they arrived, they took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. There was also a blackboard and tables at two of the walls with computers and computer equipment on them. Ms. Nekenome arrived and Pit asked if the leader was going to be there soon but she said to wait a little longer. "The wait's starting to kill me." he mumbled.

"Then why don't we kill some time?" Yukari suggested. "We still haven't explained what a newspaper is to Pit." she told the other girls.

"Oh yeah." Moka realized; since Pit was an angel from another world she figured that he wouldn't know what a newspaper was.

"Maybe you guys would have been able to tell me yesterday if you weren't so busy using me for tug-of-war." Pit joked. The girls were then embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Kurumu told him, "we'll tell you everything we know about newspapers."

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and even Ms. Nekenome explained everything they had, and Pit did his best to understand and take in the information. After a while, the door opened and a boy walked in holding two bouquets of flowers. He was tall, had black hair and was wearing a red head band, a wolf pendant, and the usual school uniform, only without a tie and the jacket was open. "Sorry I'm late," he said with his somewhat deep voice, "I had to grab a few things."

"No worries." Ms. Nekenome told him. She then turned back to the group, "Everyone, this is Ginei Morioka, a second year student and your club president." she introduced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, but please, call me Gin." he told them.

"Pleasure." Pit nodded, and Gin realized who was talking.

"So, you're the one I've heard all about?" Gin said, walking over to Pit. "There's quite the rumor about you, and I must say it's a pleasure to have you here." he held out his hand and Pit stood up and accepted it.

"Name's Pit." he told Gin, shaking his hand.

"I'll remember that." he replied. He then walked over to Moka. "You must be Moka Akashiya, it's a real honor to have you in our club." he told her as he handed her a bouquet.

"Thank you." she said, accepting the flowers. Gin then walked over to Kurumu.

"And you must be Kurumu Kurono, it's a real pleasure to have you here too." he said as he handed her the other bouquet. She accepted the flowers and blushed a little. Yukari had her head down because Gin didn't give her a bouquet. "Don't tell me, you must be Yukari Sendo." he then said, getting her attention. "I must say; having the smartest student in the school is definitely a good thing for us." Yukari then blushed at Gin's comment. "Now then," he started, "down to business. The purpose of this club is to publish any and all stories of interest in this school to the students in our paper: the _Yokai Gazette_."

"Interesting name." Pit remarked.

"Well it's gonna take more than an interesting name to get the attention of the readers." Gin continued. "All the stories we publish need to be top quality, and worth the readers time as well. So there won't be any room for slackers in this club."

The girls were feeling pretty confident but Pit on the other hand was kind of worried. He may have gotten pretty good at writing essays in the time he's been attending school (courtesy of the girls), but he had no idea what kind of stories would catch the eye of anybody that would want to read the newspaper. As Gin continued to explain what a newspaper could have, and should have, Pit started to ease up a little bit. "So, any questions?" Gin asked the group.

"I'm good." Yukari stated.

"Same here." Kurumu said.

"I think I can take it." Moka told him, with Pit nodding his head in agreement.

"Alrighty then," Gin started, "first order of business: our main article for the first page. Rumors have been going around about a 'Peeping Tom' on the school campus."

"Wait, 'Peeping Tom'?" Pit wondered with confusion; there was a lot about this world that he didn't know about.

"You mean you've never heard of a 'Peeping Tom'?" Kurumu asked him, surprised by Pit's response. He just shook his head slightly, which surprised her, along with Yukari, Gin, and Ms. Nekenome even more. Moka however wasn't all that surprised.

"A 'Peeping Tom' is somebody who spies on girls while they're changing." Moka explained to him uncomfortably.

"WHAT?" Pit bolted upward, knocking his chair over in the process. This caught everyone in the room by surprise. "WHO IN THE NAME OF PALUTENA WOULD—"

"Whoa, whoa, dude; cool it for a minute." Gin told him. Pit took a deep breath, sat his chair up, and took a seat.

"Sorry." He said, a little embarrassed by his outburst.

"It's no problem." Gin stated. "There's always something that hits us hard. And by the sound of it, you're more of a guy who would give a beatin' to anybody that tried to sneak a peek."

"Of course I would! Why would they do something so undignified in the first place?" Pit told him, slamming his fist on the table. Everybody could feel the irritation in his voice.

"You'd be surprised." Yukari sighed.

"You know," Gin started, "I'm kind of curious about this Palutena person you mentioned."

Pit's thoughts snapped. "Uh…" he said awkwardly. Yukari and Kurumu also looked to Pit with curiosity.

"Hey, why don't we get off this topic and get back to the paper article?" Moka asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well I guess it can wait." Gin shrugged. Pit breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Now as I was saying, this guy's been going around at night spying on unsuspecting girls, but when he was spotted he vanished in an instant."

"Sounds like he'll be hard to find." Pit said, remembering the lightning nymph Phosphora and how fast she was.

"Yeah," Gin sighed, but Pit felt as though there was something off about it, "and unfortunately none of the victims were able to get a good look at him, so finding him won't be easy." Pit merely grunted; it was still pretty unbelievable that somebody would spy on girls. "But before we do any of that, let's get to work on decorating this room. If it's going to be the HQ for the Newspaper Club then it needs to look accordingly." Gin told them.

_Oh, great._ Pit thought. Back when he had to work with the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, he had to do a lot of decorating for her, and it wasn't easy either. "And another thing we'll need to do is decide on what other kinds of articles we're gonna put in this paper." Gin said afterwards.

A while later, Ms. Nekenome left the room leaving Gin in charge and he had them start decorating. About a few minutes into it Pit found out it wasn't all that bad; at least there were no plants to tend to. After he was done setting up a computer with Yukari, he looked over to see Moka and Kurumu hanging up posters next to the blackboard, and it looked as though Moka was having a hard time. "Is this high enough?" Moka asked, she sounded a little strained.

"Just a little more." Gin said, sitting on a chair. Something didn't seem right with that picture, and Pit was starting to get a little suspicious about it. When he looked back to Moka she started to lose her balance. With his instincts kicking in, he headed over to her. Right as Pit got next to Moka she started to fall, and he had a small window to move to be able to catch her. He managed to but they both wound up hitting the floor with Moka on top of Pit. Gin tried his best to hold back a laugh but Kurumu and Yukari were fuming slightly at the sight of Moka on Pit. When Moka realized what happened she got up and sat next to Pit. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," he grunted as he sat up, "are you?" Moka nodded her head. "That's good to know." He said as he rubbed his head; it was a pretty hard fall. As he and Moka got up Kurumu was getting ideas. She then tried stretching as far as she could; she also made it look like she was trying to hang up the poster. _C'mon, c'mon._ She thought to herself, and she got her wish. Just a few moments later she started to tumble, and Pit noticed just in the nick of time. As he was moving for her she started to fall and wound up falling right on top of Pit. Seeing the position they were in, Gin was bursting out laughing while Moka started to fume, more so with Yukari. She could understand Moka falling on accident, but she could tell that Kurumu did it on purpose.

"Thank you for catching me Pit." Kurumu said while hugging his head to her chest. Pit on the other hand was trying to push her away.

"Kurumu, get off him!" Moka told her irritably while she and Yukari tried to pull Kurumu off of Pit.

"H-Hey!" Kurumu shouted as the others succeeded in getting her off. Pit took a few breaths of air after they did and remembered something that added sad irony to the situation.

_*Flashback*_

_ Pit was running through the streets of a town that was just attacked by Underworld forces. At the moment, he was equipped with a Fortune Bow and had blasted his way through several monsters. As he came across a flight of stairs he encountered creatures that looked strikingly similar to metroids (aliens that looked like cells). "Remember Pit; you have to use melee attacks to take down komaytoes." A voice said in his head. It was his patron goddess, Palutena._

_ "Thanks for the heads up." Pit responded as he pulled the bow apart and used the two blades to slice the komayto in half. Shortly after it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, Pit put the two blades back together and headed up the stairs. He looked to his right and saw a hole at the bottom of the stairs and decided to investigate it. Half-way there a floating eyeball appeared from the hole and shot a ball of dark energy at Pit. He managed to dodge the attack and shot an arrow of orange-yellow light at the monster, making it disappear. After he jumped in the hole he was propelled back out by a strange golden circle with purple light, surprising him. "That looks like a jump pad in there." Palutena observed._

_ "Get up, fall down, get up, fall down, fight in the air, fight on the ground." Pit recited._

_ "It's the story of your life isn't it?" Palutena asked, she sounded amused._

_ "Peaks and valleys, highs and lows, pick your friends, not your nose." He finished._

_*End of Flashback*_

Pit smiled and shook his head at the thought of that day. That little poem he made up was pretty clever, and he could just imagine the girls' reactions if he told it to them. Gin saw Pit with an amused look on his face and got curious. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Gin asked.

"Huh? Oh! Just a memory from a long time ago." Pit responded.

"Really? What about?" Gin asked, his curiosity rising slightly.

"It's nothing." Pit dismissed. He got up and stretched a little; it helped relieve a little bit of pain. When he saw the girls arguing over him (as usual) he went to go separate them, but wound up being used for tug-of-war (again). Shaking his head out of slight amusement Gin decided to step in. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, catching there attention.

"As much as I'd like to see this little game continue, we've still got a bit of decorating to do. So let's get to it." He told them. The girls let go of Pit and the group continued to decorate the room. Through out the rest of the day, Pit had a bad feeling about Gin and decided to keep his eye on him.

During the night, Gin was on the roof of the school looking to the sky. One particular object had the most of his attention; the moon. "Ah, such beautiful full moon." Gin said to himself, basking in the moonlight. "But even in all its glory, it doesn't compare to you, Moka Akashiya." There was no getting over it; that girl was beautiful, she had to be his, but there was just one obstacle in his way, and he knew just how to get past it.

The next day, Gin and Pit were walking through the forest towards a building. Pit had a bad feeling about this, and the fact that Gin wouldn't tell him anything only added to it. "You mind telling me what were doing Gin?" Pit asked with concern.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Gin assured, and this added even more to Pit's worries. When they got close enough to the building Pit thought it looked familiar.

"Now are you gonna tell me what were doing here?" He asked his club president.

"Well since you've been patient, I'll tell you." Gin replied with slight but playful sarcasm. "I got a lead from an anonymous source saying this is where the peeper's been hiding." He explained, but Pit could tell there was something wrong with that story on so many levels, and he just heard the laughter from the window (that was 4/5 of a bus' length up) they were near to prove it.

"Wait a minute; were those laughs coming from girls in there?" Pit asked sternly. Gin started to realize that his plan had backfired, and Pit could tell by the look on his face. "I knew this building looked familiar! We're outside the girl's locker room, aren't we?" Pit asked accusingly. Gin held up his hands slightly, one of them had a camera.

"Alright, ya got me." He said with a smug grin. "I'm the 'Peeping Tom'."

"So what, did you decide to bring someone along on your little safaris?" Pit asked, starting to feel his anger rise slightly.

"Actually," Gin started, "I brought you hear for a different reason."

"And that is?" Pit questioned, and in the blink of an eye Gin had rushed over to him and punched him in the gut. Pit hit a tree, hard, but was still moving fairly well, despite the wind being knocked out of him.

"You're in my way." Gin said with a slightly darker voice.

"In the way of what?" Pit rasped as he slowly got up, but Gin had swept his foot from beneath Pit's legs, tripping him and making him fall on his back. Gin then stood next to him and placed a foot on Pit's chest.

"The woman of my dreams," Gin told him, "that's what."

"The woman of…" Pit repeated softly as Gin started to press on Pit's chest.

"From the first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was for me, but you're in the way, for the moment that is." Gin said as he started to press harder. Pit cringed as he felt pressure being applied to his rib cage, and Gin grinned at the sight of Pit suffering. _No…not like this._ Pit thought to himself. He couldn't concentrate on transforming because of the pain he was receiving. His bones were on the verge of breaking when… "HEY!" a voice rang out. Gin was caught off guard, causing him to relieve pressure on Pit's chest slightly but just enough to where Pit grabbed Gin's leg and pulled it forward, causing him to lose balance. As he fell, Gin dropped the camera he was holding and it bounced a few inches away. He hit the ground but rolled over and vanished somehow.

Pit slowly got up, clutching his chest as he did so. "Are you okay Pit?" the new voice asked. Now recognizing the voice, he looked over to see Yukari in what appeared to be the school's gym clothes for girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted, as he rubbed his chest. "How did you know that something was going on anyway?" he asked the witchling.

"Well I'm pretty good at hearing things," she started with a light smile, "and I was close to the window when I heard you talking to someone outside of it." She then remembered the scene she stumbled onto. "Speaking of which, was that Gin earlier?" she asked as her concern started to rise. Remembering Gin had a camera; Pit looked around and saw that (by sheer dumb luck on Pit's part) Gin had forgotten it completely. He walked over to it and picked it up. Remembering the different kinds of cameras his friends told him about also; he hoped it was digital, that way if there were pictures of Gin's recent stakeouts, he would have evidence of what he heard earlier.

Looking back to the window of the girl's locker room he looked to Yukari. "Let's head to better area for this." He told her. Yukari nodded and they both headed in to the forest somewhat, no way that were they risking Pit getting caught by the other girls there.

Later that night, Moka was on the roof. She had found a note in her shoe locker earlier that day and it said to go to the roof at night to meet someone there. Who ever it was, they sure picked a heck of a time to meet. "So you came." A voice said behind her. She looked over to see Gin standing on the entrance to the roof.

"Gin?" Moka asked, surprised. Gin leaped off the door way and walked over to her. "Are you the one who gave me the note?" She wondered.

"You catch on pretty quick." Gin replied. "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" he asked her. Moka looked over to the moon and saw it was full, but she had questions of her own that needed answering.

"Why did you ask me to come here Gin?" she asked her.

"I wanted to make a proposal." Gin told her, continuing to look at the moon.

"A, proposal?" Moka repeated; whatever Gin had in mind it couldn't be good.

"Yeah," he started, "see, I've seen you and that Pit guy hanging out." Some how Moka was starting to get a feeling of nostalgia. "I've had my eye on you for a while now, and all I have to say is: that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You and a guy like me, we'd be perfect for each other, so what do ya say?" He asked her as he held up her hands, but Moka was getting a bad feeling about this.

"I don't think so." Moka told him, looking away.

"Wh-what?" Gin asked, taken back by her response. "But, I'm way better than Pit ever could be!" he told her.

"She said she's not interested." Came a new voice. Gin looked behind him to see Pit, Kurumu, and Yukari standing a few feet away from them, glaring at Gin.

"And just what are you guys doing here?" Gin asked, this would be a nice meeting, if Pit wasn't around.

"What do you think? To expose you for the fraud you really are." Kurumu stated firmly, she looked as though she was in a bad mood.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gin said.

"Then what do you call these then?" Yukari shot at him, holding up a few pictures **(A/N: and since I'm gonna stick to the rating I'm not gonna describe what's in them)**. Gin was shocked that they had evidence against him.

"Where did you get those?" he asked them.

"From the camera you left behind." Pit told him, holding up the item of subject.

"You mean you've been the 'Peeping Tom' this whole time?" Moka asked, shocked at the events that were unfolding before her.

"And these two told me that you not only tried to frame Pit, but you tried kill him too. So when we're done with you, you won't even think about spying on girls ever again!" Kurumu stated with a slightly elevated voice; everyone could tell that she was pretty mad. Realizing they had him, Gin merely looked to the ground and smirked.

"Alright, you got me, guilty as charged." He admitted. Everyone else's anger started rise a little. "And just so you know," he started, "you think that Ms. Nekenome would've offered you the chance to join the Newspaper Club if I didn't ask her to?" he asked them.

"Why you little!" Kurumu said as she revealed her claws and charged at Gin, who disappeared as she took a slash at him. Everyone was caught by surprise.

"I did it for good reason too." Gin continued. Everybody looked over to see him standing on the entrance to the roof again. "Like I said Moka; I've had my eye on you for a while, and I swore that I would make you mine one day. So if killing your little friend Pit is what it's gonna take, then so be it!" He finished as he started to transform. Gray fur erupted from his pores and his hair became a mane, as well as his face becoming more wolf-like and his nails turning into claws. After his tail appeared, he started howling to the moon. The group stood in shock upon seeing what he truly was: a werewolf.

"He, he's a…" Yukari stammered as she took a step back. Pit looked to her with concern; apparently werewolves were a big deal in this world.

"That's right; I'm a werewolf, one of the most powerful monsters there is." Gin bragged. "So then, think you've got what it takes to stand up to me?" he asked Pit, who merely started to transform himself as he became cloaked in a white light. Once the light faded, Pit now stood in his angel form, ready to fight. "Hmph, so you really are an angel." Gin said, not all that impressed. "Alrighty then, let's see if those little chicken wings of yours can help you out." He stated as he leaped of the roof entrance and took a fighting stance along with Pit.

"Pit wait," Kurumu protested, "werewolves are S-Class monsters just like vampires! You can't—"

"I've gone up against several gods before, this is nothing!" Pit told her as he formed his Rosario Palm, making his right gauntlet disappear in the process. Kurumu and Yukari were shocked while Gin was a little surprised.

"So you've gone up against gods and lived huh?" Gin asked. "Then this should be fun!" He charged at Pit, who dodged to the right but Gin had managed scratch his left arm. He winced slightly but recovered and shot an energy blast at Gin. Despite his weapon's outstanding homing ability Gin was able to dodge and land a punch to Pit's back. Pit slid a few feet before rolling forward and launching another energy blast at the wolf shortly after he turned to face him. Gin had dodged again and this time landed a punch to the angel's stomach (again), this time making him slide towards Moka who, along with the other girls, were watching the fight carefully. When he stopped, the wind was knocked out of him but tried to get up with Moka kneeling down to help him. Gin then laughed at the site of the injured Pit. "Your little tattoo may be able to hunt me down with its firepower but you move at a snail's pace compared to me!" he bragged, Kurumu and Yukari glared at Gin for that comment. When Moka helped Pit to his feet, he grabbed her Rosario with his left hand.

"Time to even the odds then." He muttered as he pulled off the cross with ease. One crimson lightshow later, Inner Moka was now standing next to Pit glaring daggers at Gin.

"Well well, looks like I know how to pick 'em." Gin said with a smug.

Moka then looked to Pit who had put away his Palm and was now holding his bleeding left arm with his right hand. "You two take care of him." She said looking to Kurumu and Yukari as she walked over to Gin. The two walked over to Pit and sat him down as Moka stopped a good distance from Gin.

"You know, you really should stop wasting your time with that little weakling and actually set your eyes on someone like me." Gin stated, trying to appeal to the vampire.

"Give me a break," Moka stated flatly, "I plan on kicking your ass for all you've done."

"Hmph," was Gin's response, "well if you think you can stand up to me think again. Tonight's a full moon which means my powers are at their maximum."

Pit was getting his arm tended to by Yukari who had conjured up some bandages while he was listening to the conversation. "Wait," he said, surprised by what he just heard, "a werewolf's powers are dependant on the full moon?"

Yukari nodded. "The fuller the moon, the more powerful they are. That's what makes them S-Class monsters." Kurumu explained.

Gin then started to dash around Moka, who was standing unfazed. "And since my powers are at maximum, then my speed is at its fastest. So try catching me now!" he stated. But unfortunately, he got his wish, for Moka had caught his arm as he threw her a punch. "What, you caught it? But, but how?" he asked, he looked to the moon and was shocked and surprised even more upon seeing a cloud covering the moon. "DAMN IT! OF ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD!" Gin shouted as he went into a fit. Kurumu, Yukari, and Pit felt sweat drop as they saw what happened.

"I guess if the skies aren't clear then that means his powers drop." Pit observed.

"Only when they cover the moon." Yukari added.

"Ah hell, it doesn't matter." Gin stated as he looked back to Moka. "If I'm gonna make a vampire my woman then she needs to learn some respect!" He said as he started to throw another punch but got a taste of his own medicine as she punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Time for you," she started as she round-house kicked him in the side, "to know your place!" she finished as Gin was launched to the side. He was propelled off the roof, breaking the railing in the process.

"I think I do!" he howled as he fell.

Moka then walked over to Pit as he was helped up by Kurumu. His arm was nicely bandaged and he offered her the Rosario. "Thanks," she said as she accepted the cross, "you did pretty good out there Pit, better than I thought at least."

"Thanks." Pit said, sweat dropping. "You were pretty good too. Luckily the clouds rolled in huh?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." She shrugged. Without saying anything else she reattached the Rosario to her chain and she started to fall forward. After he caught her he changed to his human form as he now held Outer Moka.

"We should get going, it is pretty late." Pit remarked, remembering that they should be in bed by now.

"Yeah, and tomorrow is when the _Yokai Gazette _is going to be making its debut." Kurumu said, bring out a small recording device.

"And we know exactly what's going on the front page." Yukari stated proudly, bringing out the camera. Pit could feel sweat drop. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

The crew woke up very early that morning so they could get to work on the paper. After a considerable amount of time typing, editing, and arranging the articles, the Newspaper Club had set up shop close to the school next to the walk way. When the students started to arrive, the club handed out copies of they newly printed _Yokai Gazette_. The students found themselves entranced by the surprisingly good writing in the article, especially a certain group of girls. After a while of handing out papers at the booth the crew noticed Gin run past them, he was in his human form but his tail was still out and he was running as though he was a dog. Hot on his trail were all the girls he ever spied on; and they meant business. Seeing that; Pit couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he shook his head.

"Ya know, despite all that he did, I kind of feel bad for him." He said looking in the direction the club leader ran.

"He had it coming though." Kurumu told him.

"Yeah, now he'll learn never to spy on women again." Yukari chimed in.

"You can never be too sure about that." Pit stated. "Right Mo-" before he could finish Moka had kicked him out of reflex; due to the fact that she was standing on a step ladder hanging up a copy of the front page of the _Gazette_. Realizing what she had done she stepped down from the step ladder and got on her knees next to Pit, failing to notice a shocked Kurumu and Yukari.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked.

"Yeah," he grunted, sitting up and holding his face where she kicked him, "even with the Rosario on that's some kick." He remarked.

"I'm sorry Pit, I just—" Pit had raised his other hand up.

"I can understand why, so I don't blame you." He told her. Pit then looked at the hand he was holding his face with and saw a smeared spot of blood. Realizing his nose was bleeding he looked to Moka and saw that she caught the scent as she moved closer. _Oh, boy._ He thought to himself, prepared for what was about to happen. Right then, she bit him; he didn't shout this time, but it still had a lot of getting used to.

* * *

**Phew, finally. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this guys. I kind of lacked motivation to write this at one point and I had some trouble figuring out to put the paragraphs together. Also, sorry about the long AN at the top, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**And for anybody who hasn't played Kid Icarus: Uprising; that little flashback is an actual event in the game.**

**Anyways, please rate and review, and until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Snow Angels

**Finally, another chapter. Sorry this took even longer to update, writer's block can be hard to deal with at times. **

**And since my original plan isn't really working out, I'm just going to update whenever I can. In other words, I'm gonna be pretty unpredictable when I update this.**

**Anyway, hope this chapter makes up for the wait, and I own nothing from Kid Icarus or Rosario + Vampire, it's all copyrighted.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Snow Angels**

A few months had past since Pit and the group joined the Newspaper Club. Even though Gin turned out to be the "Peeping Tom" and he tried to kill Pit, they stayed because they didn't want to go through the trouble of looking for another club. During the time they had been publishing the _Yokai Gazette_, which became pretty popular, Gin was fully reformed and never once tried to spy on girls, as far as Pit could tell. One morning they were passing out copies of the _Gazette _to many students who were eager to read it. Even though they had been publishing the paper for a while now, the students were still amazed at the quality of it.

"Dude, check it out." One student remarked.

"Yeah, I had no idea that they had hot babes as members of the Newspaper Club." Another responded.

"The writing is amazing. They've even got tips on how to pass the exams." A student exclaimed as they read the paper while walking with their friends.

Gin and Pit were standing behind a table with a couple boxes of _Gazette_ copies; they were amazed at how many people stopped by to grab one. "Man, they're selling out like hot cakes today aren't they?" Gin remarked in amazement.

"They sure are," Pit replied, "and I guess we have them to thank for that." He then said, pointing to Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari who were standing on the other side of the table handing out copies of the paper.

"Don't get too self-righteous, I've seen how some of the girls looked at you as they passed by." Gin said.

"Wait, what?" Pit asked with a surprised tone.

"I'm just messing with ya dude," Gin told him as he elbowed him in a friendly way, "but seriously, you never know when another one is going to join that little group of yours." Pit merely sighed; it's true that the possibility exists, but he wasn't planning on having another girl fighting over him anytime soon, three was enough.

About an hour and forty-five minutes later, the group was standing in an empty pathway and Kurumu was practically jumping for joy. "Woohoo! We did it, we gave away every last one!" she announced happily.

"We sure did." Pit replied, slightly shaking an empty box; he was surprised that they had enough to go around.

"You know what? This calls for a celebration!" Yukari cheered. Kurumu and Moka didn't need to say anything to agree.

"Hey, why don't we throw a frat party for ourselves after school to celebrate our success?" Moka offered.

"I'm okay with a party if you guys are." Pit told them. Kurumu looked over to Pit in surprise, and he noticed the look he was getting. "What, you thought I wouldn't know about parties?"

"Uh, kinda." Kurumu said as she blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"What gave you that impression?" He asked her.

"You didn't know what a 'Peeping Tom' was…" She replied.

"You didn't know how to setup a computer…" Yukari added.

"And you didn't even know how the school system worked." Moka finished.

"Then not only was I a depraved child but I was home-schooled too." Pit joked, the girls either held back laugh or giggled; he couldn't tell. "Hey speaking of a 'Peeping Tom', where's Gin?" Pit asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Moka responded, "he was just here."

"Forget him, he's not invited." Kurumu stated with her hands on her hips.

"That jerk's the enemy of all women!" Yukari added. Pit merely sighed; it's true that Gin was a "Peeping Tom" at one point but those two needed to cut him slack.

"That aside, what are we gonna do for food at the party?" Pit asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"We could by stuff at the school store." Yukari replied.

"Alright, but no alcohol okay?" Pit said.

"Sounds fine with me." Kurumu stated.

"You people are all buddy-buddy aren't you? You Newspaper Clubbers." came a soft, mysterious voice. The group turned towards the direction of the school to see a girl with a pale complexion, light-purple hair that stopped below the shoulders and was kind of messy, and purple-blue eyes and pupils. She wore a white sweatshirt with purple sleeves that slightly revealed the top of a black singlet at the shoulders, a yellow pendent around her neck, the usual yellow pleated skirt, pink and purple striped stockings, white shoes, a belt tied around her left leg, and a sucker in her mouth. "Truth is I've never really understood that way of thinking."

"Hey, and what's that supposed to mean?" Kurumu asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Newspaper." The girl responded, which confused everyone. "Can I have one?" she then asked, holding out her hand.

"Uh," was Pit's response, but then he remembered that he had a copy in his back pocket, "sure, as long as you don't mind that it's folded and all." He finished as he pulled out his copy of the _Gazette_ and walked over to her. As she accepted the paper she got slightly closer to Pit, but he leaned back just a little. As she looked into his eyes, Pit could feel a slight chill surrounding her. "Um…" was all he could muster.

"So you're the famous Pit," she said as a slight smile started to form, "you're even cuter in person."

"Uh, what?" Pit asked awkwardly.

"I'll see you later." She told him as she turned and walked away. Pit watched her leave but felt awkward from that little experience.

"Pit, who was that girl?" Moka asked him with slight concern. "Do you know her?"

"I've never seen her before in my life." Pit replied as he turned to face the girls.

"Well whoever she is she creeps me out." Kurumu told them.

"Tell me about it, yick." Yukari threw in.

Pit then regained his posture. "Hey, how about we just forget about it and get ready to have the time of our lives?" he asked them while doing a diagonal fist pump with a grin.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered; they were definitely looking forward to the frat party.

Later on, Pit, Kurumu, and Moka had just arrived at their classroom and sat at their desks. Ms. Nekenome had just walked in the classroom as they did and brought out a clipboard with the attendance sheet on it so she could take roll. She read through a few of the names and was a third of the way done. "Miss Kurono?" She called.

"Here." Kurumu responded.

"Miss Akashiya?"

"Here."

"Mr. Pit?"

"Present."

"Miss Shirayuki?" There was silence, she then looked at the empty seat in front of Pit with the latter following her gaze. "Not here today either, huh?" She sighed disappointingly. Just then the door opened and a girl walked in, and Pit recognized her immediately.

_It's the girl from before._ Pit thought to himself as she took a seat.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could join us today." Ms. Nekenome stated happily. "Everyone, this here is Mizore Shirayuki." She explained. "She was unable to attend before due to unconventional circumstances, but please make her feel welcome and treat her like a friend." The teacher explained. Pit looked at Mizore curiously; she was a strange one alright.

After class, Pit, Moka, and Kurumu were in the hall standing next to a corner discussing what they were going to do.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at the HQ later right?" Pit checked.

"Yep," Kurumu responded, she then got closer to him and pressed her chest against him causing him to blush, "so don't you go running off on us."

"Come on Kurumu, let's go." Moka told her as she grabbed Kurumu by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"Wha-hey!"

"We'll see you later Pit." Moka told him, all Pit did was watch as they left. He still had a slight blush on his face and felt kind of awkward. Just what was it with Kurumu and rubbing him with her bust? Guess it was in the nature of a succubus to appeal to the opposite gender. Pit's blush then disappeared as he felt a slight chill go up his spine. He turned to look behind him just in time to see someone move behind a pillar next to the wall.

"Hello? Whose there?" He called.

Mizore then poked her head from behind the pillar. "Hello." She greeted before she walked over to Pit.

"I know you, you're Mizore right?" Pit checked, which made Mizore blush slightly.

"You remembered my name." She silently replied.

"Do…you need something?" Pit asked, Mizore merely held up the paper he gave her earlier that day, and he was kind of surprised. Mizore then held it slightly closer to her head.

"I read your paper; as usual your articles are the most interesting." She commented.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." He said as she handed back the paper.

"While I was out of school," Mizore started, "Ms. Nekenome would always bring me a copy of the paper, and your articles have always been my favorite." She finished as she pulled out a small blue book with her name and a white rabbit on it. Pit looked at it curiously, but felt a little awkward as she handed it to him.

"Well," he said, trying to keep his cool, "nice to know that someone appreciates my work." He finished with a nervous chuckle while opening the book, but when he saw the contents he was shocked, surprised, and baffled beyond belief. Pit could see that she had carefully cut out each article he ever published and saw that they were glued to the pages, and the fact that she had written things like "we share the same souls" and "our hearts beat as one" only added a little more to his reaction. _Just what is this girl? Some kind of stalker?_ Pit thought to himself as he stared at the cut out articles.

"As you can see I put a few of my own notes in there as well." She said as if though she failed to notice Pit's reaction.

"Yeah, I-I can see that." He said with an awkward chuckle but was having more trouble keeping his cool.

"You see," Mizore started, "you always write from the view of the weak and the truth is I can really relate." A lot of Pit's awkwardness vanished with that comment but there was still some of it left as Mizore moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his gently. She blissfully sighed through her nose while she felt the comfort Pit gives off, even though she didn't realize he was an angel.

"Uh, Mizore?" Pit checked awkwardly, she then looked up to him.

"I can tell," she started softly, "you must feel very lonely don't you? Well, you won't have to anymore." Pit didn't say anything, for he couldn't find anything to say in this situation.

A while later, Mizore wanted to show Pit something and she insisted that he come with her. He was reluctant at first, but he then decided to go with her since he had time to kill. She led him through the forest to a large lake that was crystal clear with the mountains clearly visible in the distance. Pit whistled upon seeing the sight. "Wow, talk about a view." Pit said with amazement.

"I would always come here whenever I wanted to be alone," Mizore explained, "and this particular spot has plenty of rocks to skip across the surface." She then picked up a round, smooth rock that was as large as her palm and then threw it across the water. It skipped nine times before it finally went below the surface. Pit clapped upon seeing how far it went, making Mizore blush slightly.

"Nice, mind if I have a shot?" He asked. Mizore nodded and stepped aside as he picked up a stone and stepped forward a little. He tossed it in the air a little bit before throwing it. It skipped five times before going under.

"Not bad." Mizore commented.

"It's not my best, but then again I'm always busy with something." Pit replied.

"Yeah, school can be pretty difficult at times can't it?" Mizore asked.

"You have no idea." Pit responded. _It wasn't what I had in mind but that works too._ He thought to himself.

They spent a few minutes skipping rocks across the surface of the lake before Pit realized something. _Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for the party! _He thought to himself. _But I don't want Mizore to think that I'm ditching her. Oh man, what am I gonna do?_ Mizore noticed a concerned look on Pit's face and went to ask him if he was alright but he suddenly snapped his fingers as if he had an idea. "Hey Mizore, me and my friends are going to throw frat party later and I was wondering if you would like to come." He told her.

"You mean that buddy-buddy club of yours right?" she asked him.

"Look, I know it may seem weird but the truth is, it's kind of fun to be around them." Pit explained, but Mizore started to get a little skeptical. "Hey, Ms. Nekenome said you weren't able to attend before right? I kind of get the feeling that you were alone when you didn't want to be." Mizore looked away slightly. He had a good point: because she wasn't able to attend school for a while Ms. Nekenome was the only one that would keep her company when ever she brought her a copy of the _Gazette_.

"Truth is; I still feel alone from time to time." She admitted.

"That can change ya know." Pit told her. Mizore then looked up to him slightly surprised. "When I was younger, I was made fun of by other kids because I had a certain condition," he started, "and I would always feel alone because of it. But then I met somebody that understood me and became friends with me. When I got older I was allowed in a fighting tournament and I felt alone then too. But then I met some people and I made more and more friends as the tournament progressed. To tell you the truth the Newspaper Club wasn't the first club I joined."

"Just what are you getting at?" Mizore wondered, despite the story she listened to with interest.

"All I'm saying is that a few friends can go a long way," Pit summarized, "and it doesn't hurt to make more. Because then you never really feel alone." He finished while holding out his hand. Mizore looked at it then looked into his eyes. As she did, they felt welcoming, and warm. She hesitated, but then took a step closer and accepted his hand.

"I guess I can give it a try." She said with a light grin. Pit merely nodded in response.

At the Newspaper Club HQ; Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were done bringing in stuff they bought from the school store for the party. As they were setting up, they heard the door open and saw Gin come in. "Guess there's gonna be a party." He remarked, seeing the food they brought. "How come I wasn't invited?" He wondered. Kurumu and Yukari could feel sweat drop but Moka spoke up.

"You kind of took off after we were done handing out papers this morning, so we never got the chance to invite you." She explained. Kurumu grunted but Gin didn't notice.

"Doesn't matter, just as long as I'm allowed in." As he finished the door opened and Pit stood in the doorway.

"Hope I'm not too late." He greeted.

"You're pretty early actually." Kurumu returned with a grin. Moka noticed that someone was behind Pit and he saw the look.

"I hope you guys don't mind but, I brought a friend along." Pit told them gesturing to the person behind him. Mizore slightly poked her head out from behind him.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from this morning?" Yukari wondered.

"Yeah, she's in our class." Kurumu replied in a surprised tone. "I think her name was Mizore."

"But why did you bring her here Pit?" Moka asked.

"Well she was feeling pretty lonely at one point so I decided to bring her here." Pit told her.

"I hope you don't mind." Mizore said shyly.

"Well, if there's one thing that we learned from Pit it's to help others when needed." Yukari said before walking closer to Pit's side to get a better look at Mizore. "My name's Yukari, and it's nice to meet you." She told her with a welcoming smile.

"Um, nice to meet you too." Mizore replied.

"You know something," Kurumu piped up, getting everyone's attention, "you never told us who Palutena was when you first brought them up a few months ago." Everyone turned their gaze to Pit. Mizore was especially curious because she never heard Pit mention a person named Palutena before. Same for Moka because he had mentioned Palutena briefly when he told her he was an angel.

Pit sighed. "Alright I'll explain, but once we get everything set up." He told them.

"Deal." The others said in unison.

Once they set up everything and the others introduced themselves to Mizore, they sat at a table with Moka and Mizore sitting closest to Pit (much to Kurumu's irritation). They got food on their plates so they had something to eat while they listened to Pit's story. When they were settled, Pit started explaining, starting at the beginning.

He started by telling Mizore that he was an angel so that she wouldn't be confused and went more in-depth on his history; like how he was a flightless angel and how other angels made fun of him for it. Pit later told them about his home world, Skyworld, and how it was once ruled by two goddesses: Palutena, Goddess of Light, and Medusa, Goddess of Darkness. As the others were listening, they were both interested and taken aback by what they were hearing, less so with Moka because Pit had already explained parts of the story to her before. As Pit was on the topic of how he met Viridi, the gem on the Rosario was resonating slightly. Although nobody noticed, Inner Moka was listening to Pit's story through the Rosario, she was intrigued by the different enemies he faced and wondered how he would fair against her in combat, if what he was saying was true.

Mizore was silently shocked more than anything upon hearing what Pit had to say. She, along with the others, asked him questions here and there through out the story on parts they were really confused on. As Pit also explained how he had a twin that was darker than him in terms of personality and how he either fought him or helped him during the second war, he also told them about the Chaos Kin and how it consumed the souls of other living things, and how it turned him into a ring for three years. The others were shocked upon hearing this and Pit unintentionally added more to it when he told them that the ugly little bug went after Palutena.

"You managed to save her didn't you?" Yukari asked, she almost sounded like she was panicking.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy." Pit said with a deep sigh, causing everyone to ease up, but only a little.

"What happened?" Mizore wondered. Pit sighed deeply before he started explaining again.

He told them how Palutena was able to resist but the Chaos Kin used her and Pit's body as puppets to attack the humans. Pit also told them how he needed to team up with his friend Magnus to get his body back since he was a ring at the time. When Pit first mentioned Magnus in his story he clarified to Moka that he was the mercenary that fought against the dark forces aka Underworld troops because he lost a child to them. He even told them how he had to team up with Viridi to save Palutena. The others could tell that he was having a hard time with this topic by how uncomfortable he seemed.

An hour had passed and Pit finished his story by explaining to the others what he was doing before he found himself in this world. "Wow," Gin started, "this would make an interesting book that you could release to the students if revealing your monster identity wasn't against the rules."

"I agree." Mizore replied; she is a fan of Pit's writing after all.

"And to think…all those poor humans." Moka said sadly, just the thought of so many humans massacred during the war was enough to bring her close to the verge of tears.

"Yeah, and that god Hades, I never thought there would be someone as ruthless and greedy as him." Kurumu responded.

Yukari shivered. "And I thought the Chaos Kin eating souls was bad enough." She said in a slightly disgusted tone. "Not to mention throwing off the balance of life just to build your own army. It's just wrong in so many ways." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But Pit and his friends managed to defeat Hades in the end." Mizore said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah," Pit responded, "but I have to confess; if it wasn't for Medusa showing up at the last second Hades probably would've won."

"Hey Pit." Mizore said, getting his attention. "Earlier you said that you were allowed in a fighting tournament once. I'm a bit curious to know."

"Wait, a fighting tournament?" Yukari was surprised to here this.

"Oh yeah, I did say that," Pit said, sweat dropping, "but I think that's a story for a later date. Since we still have a few hours, how about we finally celebrate our success for this morning?" he offered.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka cheered in agreement while Gin simply nodded and offered Mizore a place in the Newspaper Club. She was reluctant, but with a little persuasion from Pit and the others she decided to think it over. For the rest of the evening, the Newspaper Club and their guest had the time of their lives.

After what seemed to be just a few minutes (about 3 ½ hours in reality) Pit and the girls headed to the dorms. Mizore asked if they wanted to walk with her and Pit was the first to accept. The other girls only wanted to go with them because they wanted to be with Pit. They stopped at the entrance to the dorms where they would part ways for the night. Pit yawned while he stretched. "Man, what a day." He said, putting his arms behind his head.

"You're telling me." Yukari replied; she was feeling pretty tired too.

"Well," Kurumu yawned, "time to get some sleep. See you guys in the morning." She told them as she walked away; she was too sleepy to even think about hugging Pit.

"I had a great time." Mizore said, getting the attention of the others. "Thank you for inviting me Pit."

"Ah it's nothing." Pit replied. "I'm just glad you had fun."

"You know, it's kind of nice to have you around." Yukari chimed.

Pit yawned again. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. See you guys tomorrow." He told them while heading to his dorms.

"Good night Pit." Moka called after him.

"I can't believe he's a real angel." Mizore thought out loud, realizing why she felt so comfortable around him.

"It was a surprise for me too." Yukari told her as she started to yawn. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She told Moka and Mizore as she left.

"You might even be able to see him in action sometime." Moka piped up, getting Mizore's attention.

"You really think so?" She asked her.

Moka nodded, but then yawned. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mizore." Moka told her as she left.

"Okay, see you." She said as she made her way to her dorm room as well. Once she got there she sat on her bed and thought about what happened today. Thinking about Pit she started to blush. _He's so nice…_ She thought to herself. Mizore couldn't stop thinking about him as she slept; just the thought of him was enough to make her smile.

The following day Pit was walking down the path to the school. He had slept well that night; guess it was making a new friend and having fun at a party. Suddenly someone jumped him from behind making him fall to the ground. He managed to turn his head to see who it was but his right eye was blocked by a patch of yellow. One thought had struck his mind. "Morning Kurumu." He sighed.

"Good morning Pit. You sleep well last night?" She greeted happily as she hugged him from behind.

"You could say that." He told her as he tried to get up. Kurumu got off him but as soon as he was up she hugged his face to her chest again. "_Kurumu, let go!_" came his muffled voice as he tried to push away.

"Aw, what's wrong? I never got to hug you last night because I was so tired." Kurumu cooed, failing to notice that Pit couldn't breathe. A small tick mark appeared on his head out of slight irritation as he tried even harder to push away. Just then Pit could hear something metal hit Kurumu in the head causing her to let go of him as she collapsed. After he caught his breath he saw a gold washtub next to the somewhat unconscious Kurumu.

"If you're not careful you're going kill him one of these days!" Yukari scolded as she stepped next to Pit with her wand in hand. He was about to say something but found himself being hugged by the witchling. "I'm glad we ran into each other on the way here Pit," she said blissfully, "otherwise she would have had you all to herself." Pit felt sweat drop and saw Kurumu get up. He could see that she was pretty irritated.

"That's because he's my Destined One!" Kurumu stated firmly as she grabbed Pit's arm.

"Yeah right, he's mine!" Yukari retorted as she hugged Pit tighter while Kurumu tried to pry her off. Pit just rubbed his eyes; at least Moka wasn't—"Both of you are wrong!" a voice stated as a familiar pinkette grabbed on to Pit's other arm, catching Pit off guard.

"Pit belongs to me!" Moka told them as she bit Pit's neck. He managed to hold back a scream but his eye twitched because of the pain he was dealing with. He then decided that this went on long enough.

"COULD YOU ALL JUST LET GO OF ME?!" He shouted, surprising the girls. They all let go and apologized but the scowl Pit had already faded and he was rubbing his neck. "It's fine, but don't you guys think that-" He couldn't finish his sentence since he felt a slight chill run up his spine. He recognized it and turned around. "You can come out now." He called out. Mizore then poked her head out from behind a tree, surprising the girls.

"I wasn't following you." She said in a soft voice. "It's just that we were going the same way to school." The group got the feeling that wasn't the case but Pit brushed it off and walked over to her.

"You know you don't have to hide." He told her with a smile. "We are friends after all." Mizore blushed and came out from behind the tree. They walked over to the group and started heading for the school.

"Um, Pit." Mizore said, getting his attention. The group stopped so they could listen to what Mizore had to say. "Since you told me what you were yesterday, is it alright if I tell you what I am?" She asked.

"Well, yesterday I had a reason for telling you what I was and the others already knew." Pit explained. "But if you feel you have to then I'm not against it."

Mizore hesitated, but then decided to cut to the chase. "I'm a snow woman." She said with her head down slightly. Pit blinked.

"A snow woman?" Pit repeated.

"You mean you've never heard of them?" Kurumu wondered.

"I've heard of a lot of things but unfortunately a snow woman's not one of them." Pit replied; he turned his attention back to Mizore. "But now I'm kind of interested."

Mizore lifted her head. "My people are beings that are only found during blizzards or in snowy environments," she explained, "the cold is pretty much our paradise." Pit took in the information with interest, and Mizore noticed so she decided to explain further. "We can also control ice and create blizzards with our free will, even with the slightest movement."

Pit whistled. "That's pretty cool," he complimented, "I guess it's pretty useful in a fight huh?" he asked her.

She blushed at Pit's comment. "Um, yeah, it is." She couldn't think of anything else to say because of how much she was blushing. But that moment ended when someone spoke up.

"Shouldn't you kids be heading to class?" a new voice asked as the group turned to see the gym teacher, Mr. Kotsubo, standing a few feet from them. He had short red hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He had a fair build and wore sweat pants, white shoes and a white sleeveless shirt. "You know the bell's about to ring," he told them, "better get going or you'll be late."

Pit scratched his head. "Right, sorry." He responded. Just then he felt something tug on the back of his blazer a little and looked behind him to see Mizore clutching his back, she looked as though she was trembling a little.

Kotsubo had already noticed Mizore. "So you really are back, eh Shirayuki?" He told her, making her grip Pit's blazer a little tighter. Pit looked in between Kotsubo and Mizore and felt that something wasn't right. "Just do yourself a favor and stay out of trouble." Kotsubo recommended before turning and leaving for the school. The others followed suit, with Pit keeping an eye on the teacher and Mizore clinging to Pit. Pit's face became more serious as he thought about what happened.

During P.E., which was coed today, Pit was playing 2-on-1 tennis with Moka and Kurumu. They wanted to see how good Pit was at the sport and since they argued over who would play against him first, Pit suggested they team up. The girls agreed out of reluctance and Pit told them it should be a friendly match. The score was 4-5 with the girls leading and Pit had managed to score, tying the game. He wiped the sweat from his brow while grabbing a drink with Moka and Kurumu doing the same. "Phew, you guys are good at this." He told them, panting slightly.

"You're no slouch either, Pit." Kurumu retorted.

"I didn't think you'd be this good." Moka said, surprised at Pit's skill.

"Guess those lessons from my friend Mario really paid off." He chuckled.

"Mario?" The girls repeated in unison.

"He's a friend of mine from my other club." He clarified. "Guy's played all kinds of sports. Like golf, tennis, baseball, heck he's even been to the Olympics." That last comment caught the girls off guard; they read about the Olympics but never saw them in action.

"Wait, he's been to the Olympics?" Kurumu wondered in a surprised tone.

"Yep," Pit replied, "he's even got the medals to prove it." Just then he felt a slight chill in the air which made him shiver a little. "Wow, who turned on the AC?" He wondered out loud. Kurumu and Moka felt it too.

"How did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Kurumu asked.

"Hey, look!" Moka said, pointing to the woods. They saw a freshman boy running through the woods towards the school building. The first bell to switch classes rang and the group decided to look into it after they changed back into their normal clothes. After they changed and started walking on the path to the school, Yukari was running straight for them, and in a hurry.

"What's up Yukari?" Pit asked her.

After she caught her breath she looked up to him. "You guys have gotta come see this." She exclaimed, still panting. She looked as though something bad has happened. Pit looked to the others who nodded and started running for the school.

Yukari led them to the teacher's lounge to find Ms. Nekenome talking to the same student that Moka, Pit and Kurumu saw during P.E. They then walked over to them and Ms. Nekenome saw them coming. "Oh, thank goodness you're here." She told them, she sounded worried.

"What's up Ms. Nekenome?" Pit asked.

"You mean you haven't already heard?" came a feminine voice. The group turned to see Miss Kagome, the math teacher. "Your little friend Shirayuki attacked a couple students on campus last period." The others were surprised to hear this.

"What?" Pit breathed, he had a hard time believing it.

"You heard me," the math teacher replied, "and this boy was with them when it happened."

The student was trembling in his seat. "W-we were just gonna talk to her and then she attacked." He said nervously. "She froze Tai and Saizou completely solid." Pit's thoughts snapped upon hearing the name.

"Did you just say Saizou?" He asked him, a little suspicious. The student realized he just said the name around the guy that faced Saizou at the beginning of the school year. Knowing it was too late to change the situation, he nervously nodded. Pit then turned to Ms. Nekenome. "Any idea where Mizore is?" he asked sternly.

"Mr. Kotsubo went to look for her and—" She couldn't finish her sentence since Pit bolted out the door. Moka and the others figured out what Pit was gonna do since they heard about Saizou, and Moka learned from experience the kind of guy he was. She then turned to face the student.

"What were you doing exactly?" She asked sternly.

The boy merely looked away not wanting to say anything but a black tail with a spade-like tip appeared from under Kurumu's skirt and wrapped itself around his neck. "Start talking." She demanded.

"He may not have to." Came a familiar voice. The group turned to see Gin and Kurumu released her grip on the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"I've been looking for you guys for a while now." He replied firmly. He then pulled out a few pictures from his jacket pocket. "Have a look at this." He said, showing them the pictures. They took a look at them and were shocked to see what was in them. One thought then crossed their mind: Pit needs to see this.

Pit was running through the forest looking for any sign of Mizore. After he checked the area she showed him yesterday, which was empty, he decided to follow his gut and head towards the seaside cliffs. He kept getting the feeling that she was in trouble, and he had Kotsubo to thank for that. _C'mon Mizore,_ he thought to himself, praying she was alright, _just give me a sign, anything_. To his surprise, he heard a scream and recognized it. He headed in the direction it came from hoping he would get there in time.

Mizore was at the seaside cliffs like Pit hoped, but she wasn't the only one there. Standing in front of her was Kotsubo, but he wasn't in his human form. Instead, he had changed into his true form a while after he found Mizore: a kraken. The large octopus like monster made his way towards Mizore, and he meant business. "I told you to stay out of trouble, and look what happened." He said with a menacing smile.

"But, but they…" she trembled.

"It doesn't matter," he started, "now I can deal with you myself, especially after what you did to me." He told her, his voice was getting more and more menacing by the minute.

"That wasn't my fault," she countered, "you tried to take advantage of me, so I—" she was cut off as two of Kotsubo's tentacles grabbed her by the arms and started pulling her towards him.

"I only wanted to have some fun," Kotsubo said, "so it shouldn't have mattered, just like now." He finished as he started laughing. Mizore closed her eyes and prepared herself.

_Is this really the end?_ She thought to herself as a tear escaped her eye. However, she refused to accept it. "PIT! HELP!" she yelled. Just then Kotsubo was blasted with a sphere of bright red energy which exploded on contact, knocking him sideways a couple yards while simultaneously releasing his grip on Mizore. She was surprised at what happened and was surprised even more when Pit, in his angel form, ran in front of her and aimed what appeared to be a Rosario themed cannon on his right arm at the kraken.

The teacher slowly got up and saw his attacker and became enraged instantly. "Just what do you think you're doing here huh?" He asked, his anger building.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The angel retorted. Kotsubo merely roared and charged for Pit who retaliated by firing another cannonball at him. The teacher barely had enough time to block the shot but the force of the explosion it produced was enough to send him back a few feet. Pit then switched his weapon for his Rosario Club and then turned to Mizore. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but…" she stuttered. They both heard Kotsubo moaning and looked in his direction to see him get up. Once he was on his feet (or whatever counts for them), they both could see that he was furious now.

"Get to somewhere safe!" Pit said to the snow woman as he took a fighting stance. She wanted to argue but decided not to as she nodded and went to a safe distance.

"When I'm done, with you," Kotsubo started, "You'll wish you never came here!" He roared as he lashed is tentacles out at Pit. The angel retorted by swinging his club making a giant Rosario appear and fly towards the teacher. It moved so fast that by the time the end of Kotsubo's tentacles got close to Pit the giant silver cross had hit him dead on, flinging him backwards a few yards.

Pit then switched back to his Rosario Cannon and dashed straight for Kotsubo. By the time the teacher got up, Pit had slammed the barrel of his weapon into the kraken's gut and pulled the trigger as it made contact. The force of the blast was enough to launch him up high in the air and then land right on his face, bringing him down for the count. Pit then banished his cannon and got on one knee and started panting slightly. Mizore had watched the fight from a distance and was breathless. She was amazed at Pit's fighting ability and how he was able to beat Kotsubo easily. She was also touched that Pit came to defend her and risk his life for her.

Mizore then ran over to Pit's side and he looked to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes…but why?" Pit was confused by her question. "Why did you save me?" she then asked as a tear started to roll down her cheek. Pit merely smiled and shook his head.

"Because you're my friend, remember?" He said as he got up. "I knew something was off when I heard you froze Saizou and his friend. And I had to save you when Kotsubo went after you." Another tear rolled down Mizore's cheek as Pit placed a hand on her shoulder. It felt warm, and comforted her. "But let's not worry about that, right now we need to tell the teacher's your side of the story." He finished.

"Don't need to!" Came a familiar voice. The duo looked over to see Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and even Ms. Nekenome running their way. Mizore was surprised while Pit's smile got slightly bigger.

"Hey guys." He greeted. They stopped a couple feet away from them.

"Looks like you found her just in time Pit." Kurumu stated.

"Well," Pit chuckled slightly, "that's kind of an understatement." He finished as he and Mizore stepped aside to reveal the unconscious Kotsubo, surprising everyone.

"What happened?" Ms. Nekenome asked.

"Long story." Pit responded.

"Well it doesn't matter," Yukari spoke up, "thanks to Gin, we have evidence that Mizore's innocent." She stated happily.

"Yeah, she would've been expelled if it wasn't him." Moka added.

"And if it wasn't for Pit, I would have been sleeping with the fishes." Mizore told them. They all could feel sweat drop, except for Pit who shook his head.

"Well just as long as you two are alright that's fine with me." Ms. Nekenome stated.

"Right." Pit nodded. He then turned to Mizore. "So have you thought about whether or not you want to join the Newspaper Club?" He asked her. The others looked to her expectantly. She thought about it for a minute and came to a decision.

"Because you've all have been so nice to me, and because Pit saved me, I guess I'll join." She told them.

"Glad to hear it." Pit told her. The others smiled while Ms. Nekenome jumped for joy.

"Just don't go trying to take Pit okay?" Kurumu said grabbing Pit's arm and pulling it between her bust. "He is my Destined One after all." She stated as Pit blushed.

"He is not, he belongs to me!" Moka told her as she grabbed Pit's other arm. They started to pull on him and Yukari had jumped onto his back and hugged around his neck.

"No way! Pit's mine!" She told them both. All Pit could in this situation, was sigh.

* * *

**Me: This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written. Oh well, hard work gives good results.**

**Pit: By the way Kurumu, I never knew that you had a tail.**

**Kurumu: I've always had one silly, this lazy author of ours just never got around to talking about it.**

**Me: Gee, thanks. Anyways, please review, and until next time...**

**Me, Pit, and Kurumu: See ya! *Kurumu winks to the readers***


	9. Chapter 8: New Teachers, Familiar Faces

**Remeber when I said I would be unpredictable when it came to writing this? Here's an example.**

**Anyhow, I own nothing from this story, it is all copyrighted by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Funimation, etc.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Teachers, Familiar Faces**

_Darkness, that was all Pit could see, swirling clouds of darkness everywhere he looked. He was standing in midair in his angel form looking around at his surroundings. He had tried walking but there was no way out of this dark void. Suddenly, he heard a slight, feminine laugh coming from behind him. He turned around to see the shadowy form of a woman behind him. The figure was covered in darkness so he couldn't make out any details other than the outline. He took a stance in case he needed to fight. "Who are you?!" he demanded. The figure simply raised a hand and Pit suddenly went numb. He fell to his knees as the feeling in his legs had left him. Pit tried to get up, but to no avail as his legs were restrained by streaks of dark energy. The figure then conjured a blade and walked over to Pit. He looked up to see the figure raising the blade high. As he prepared himself for the end, the figure brought the sword down on him. It was about to make contact when—_

Pit woke up with a start. He was in his dorm room and his alarm was going off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, _Weird dream._ He thought to himself. The figure he saw in his dream was what had him thinking. He could've sworn that he had seen that shape before. The voice was familiar too.

"Oh, well," he yawned, "I'll think about it after school." He hit the sleep button on his alarm clock and checked his back to make sure that he was still in his human form. After making sure his disguise was in check, he washed up and changed into his school clothes. After he got his bag ready he headed out the door. As he walked he noticed that some of the other boys were partially in their monster forms getting ready for school. Pit sighed to himself, "Another 'normal' day here at Yokai Academy I guess."

It had been about a week since Mizore joined Pit and his friends in the Newspaper Club. With the extra help, the paper got even more work done and they were able to attract a bit more people. Mizore had changed her hair style a bit when she joined the club. Instead of it being long and somewhat messy it was a bit neater and stopped slightly above her shoulders, which they all thought looked pretty good on her (Gin even took a picture). It was nice having her around, except for one thing: Mizore had started fighting over Pit too.

Pit thought about how those four were fighting over him and sighed. _Those girls might wind up being the death of me._ He thought to himself. "Hey you!" a voice called out. He turned around to see Moka just catching up to him.

"Morning Moka." He greeted with a smile. Moka blushed slightly.

"Did you have a good night's sleep last?" Moka asked him.

Pit softly scratched his cheek with his finger. "Now that you mention it I had weird dream last night." He told her. Moka was curious more than anything.

"What was it about?" She wondered.

Pit was about to answer when—"What else could it be about?" a voice rang out. The duo looked behind them and as they did, Kurumu jumped onto Pit while pressing his face against her chest, again. "It was about me wasn't it?" She asked as Pit tried to get her off of him, she sounded excited. Just then something metal hit her in the head. As Kurumu fell, Yukari ran up to Pit.

"I highly doubt it." She told the succubus and then hugged Pit. "He was probably dreaming about me." She said as she was in a moment of bliss. Kurumu got up.

"About you?" she scoffed. "Yeah right, why would he dream about a little kid like you?" Yukari let go of Pit and turned to Kurumu.

"Well at least I don't try to suffocate him. That's for sure." She said in a stern tone.

"I'll bet he was dreaming about me." Came a soft voice that surprised the girls but made Pit jump. They turned to see Mizore standing close to a tree; she had been doing that kind of thing for a while now, it's just that she shows up whenever they least expected it. She walked over to Pit and hugged his arm. "After all," she started, "I'm his true love."

"Not on your life!" Kurumu stated irritably as she grabbed Pit's other arm. "He's mine!"

"Fat chance! He's mine!" Yukari retorted as she hugged him again.

"All of you are wrong! He's MINE!" Moka told them as she hugged around Pit's neck from behind. With that they started to pull and before Pit could say anything, Moka was overcome by Pit's scent and bit him; this made him lose it a little while after.

"THERE WAS A GIRL IN IT BUT IT WASN'T ANY OF YOU!" He yelled, catching the girls by surprise. One by one they let go (with Moka being the last).

Kurumu almost looked concerned. "Well," she hesitated, "who was it then?" The others were just as worried as she was.

"That's the thing," he started while rubbing his neck, "I don't know." He then started to get concerned. "But whoever it was, they tried to kill me." This surprised the girls even more. "The voice and shape, they were both familiar. I get the feeling that she wasn't a friend." He finished, now looking a little worried. The girls looked to each other and nodded.

"Hey," Moka spoke up, getting Pit's attention, "it was probably just a dream."

"Yeah, so how about we forget about it and head to class?" Yukari told him.

"And just remember," Kurumu started, "if anything happens, we'll be here for you."

"Always." Mizore finished; seeing this made Pit smile.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." He told them, making them all blush.

Later during Gym class, the students were all in groups according to gender waiting for the teacher to come. As they waited, Pit looked over to the girl's group and saw Moka waving to him when he did, Kurumu blew him a kiss and winked, and Mizore peeked her head out from behind Moka before waving. This made Pit smile and shake his head. "Man, when's the damn teacher gonna get here?" Saizou groaned grumpily, earning him a look from Pit.

"Haven't you heard?" one student said. "They say Mr. Kotsubo was kicked off the campus." Saizou and Pit were both surprised.

"Dude, are you serious?" Another student replied.

"Yeah, nobody knows why, but he was let go and we'll be getting a new teacher." Saizou started to get ideas of who their next teacher would be while Pit smirked because he had a pretty good idea as to what happened.

As they were conversing amongst themselves, a voice spoke up. "I'm sorry I'm late class," a feminine voice said, "I had to get a few things for today." Pit was surprised by how familiar the voice sounded and turned to where it came from with the other students. They saw a woman in her mid thirties with a blue ponytail that was slightly darker and longer than Kurumu's walking to a spot a few feet in front of the class. She had light skin and wore glasses, a white short sleeved shirt with black fitness shorts and white shoes. She had well defined curves that earned her a few amazed looks from most of the boys (not including Pit) and slight stares of surprise and jealousy from some of the female students. Pit saw how beautiful the teacher looked, her beauty rivaled that of a goddess, and that was what made Pit feel uncomfortable. When she opened her eyes after she faced the class Pit saw something in them that felt familiar, and he didn't like it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." She greeted in a voice that was mature and feminine. "Now I know some of you have heard rumors about Mr. Kotsubo being kicked off the school campus over the weekend and sadly, they are true." The students were surprised to hear this but Mizore was silently cheering on the inside now that he was gone. "However, I will be taking his place as your P.E. teacher; you may call me Miss Dorathy." She told them. The boys who were entranced by her looks nodded as if they were wanting her to command them, which slightly irritated Pit.

_Dorathy,_ he thought to himself, _some part of that name sends me the wrong way._ He clenched his fist tighter and tighter the more he thought about. Miss Dorathy continued. "Now after I take roll, we will be having another day of coed, but this time, it will be boys vs. girls baseball, am I clear?" She finished as there was something in they air that made the students who weren't paying attention acknowledge what she was saying.

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison, one of them a little irritably.

"Very good." The teacher told them.

The students were at the school baseball field preparing for the game. Each team was standing in a line facing the other team as Pit found himself standing in front of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, but this didn't bother him. "I'm not going to be going easy on you guys, so I suggest that you do the same." He told them with a confident smile; the girls had the same look.

"Fine by me." Mizore told him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kurumu replied.

"But no matter what let's make this a game between friends." Moka told him, who nodded in response.

After the teams bowed to each other and wished the other team luck, they went to their respective areas as the girls were the first to pitch. Mizore and Kurumu were in the outer field while Moka was stationed at second base. The boys weren't doing so hot as the first player they sent out botched it completely and struck out before you could say "heads up". The second student wasn't that much better since he only got to first base before being put out. Pit was next in line and was just picking out the bat he thought he would be best with. As he walked to home base he took a deep breath. _Don't worry Pit. _He thought to himself. _Just remember the training Mario and Link gave you, and you'll be fine. You can do this._ As he took his position like he was taught to, Moka was rooting for him on the inside.

Pit had a small amount of trouble in the beginning. He managed to hit the first three pitches but they didn't count for runs, then again they weren't strikes either (all three were balls). _It's okay Pit, _he thought, _just as long as you don't strike out you should be alright._ He exhaled as he gripped his bat tightly and got ready. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and even Pit's team were hoping he could hit this one out of the park. The pitcher threw the ball and that's when everything went in slow motion to Pit's brain. As the ball was getting very close to Pit, he swung; what would be half a second in reality was 6 seconds to Pit's mind. Once the ball made contact with the bat everything went back to normal speed. Pit finished his swing and looked for the ball. It was high up in the air and was extremely high up. About a second and a half passed before the ball disappeared outside the field. It took a second for everyone to realize what just happened, but Pit was the first. He fist pumped before he started running the bases, his team cheered, and the girl's team watched with exasperated expressions as Pit ran the bases (secretly giving Moka a high five as he passed second base) while Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were happy for him. After he passed home he went to his team who congratulated him on his home run but Saizou on the other hand merely huffed (he was the first one out).

An hour passed before the bell rang for next period. The game came close being 8-6 with the girls leading, despite the improved performance of the boys but Pit had no problems with it. As Pit waited for his friends to change (he was standing a fair distance from the locker rooms), he heard slow and soft clapping to his right. He looked over to see Miss Dorathy heading his way. "Nicely done today Pit." She complimented. "Even though you lost it looks like you and your friends had fun."

Pit felt a bit uncomfortable every time she was around, but she did have a point. "Well we did decide it was going to be a friendly match." He told her.

"You know something?" She stated, surprising Pit by the sudden topic change. "I'm actually surprised that you've managed to survive this long without that little guide of yours." She finished as she moved over to the other side of his view.

"My little…" Pit repeated before his thoughts snapped. He realized just why this teacher made him feel uncomfortable: the dream, the godly aura surrounding her, the commanding power behind her voice. It all started to make sense, and it pointed to one person. His surprised look changed into a glare that he aimed at the teacher and clenched his fist, tightly. "Pandora." He growled.

"Pandora" simply smirked and removed her glasses. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Pit?" She asked as her smirk turned into a dark smile.

"Wish it would have been longer." He stated flatly, clearly not happy to see the Goddess of Calamity at the school.

"So, how have things been little angel?" She wondered in an innocent tone. "Having fun with your new friends?"

"I'm not in the mood for games Pandora!" Pit stated angrily. "Just what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded pointing a finger at her. She merely shook her head and sighed.

"My, Thanatos wasn't kidding when he said you were impatient." She commented, her mood not changing. This was starting to irritate Pit. "However I believe this is a conversation for another time." She told him as she put her glasses back on. "Until then, I have a class to get ready for, ta ta." She turned around and started to walk away. Pit didn't move; he just stood there glaring at the departing form of Pandora, aka Miss Dorathy. He managed to hold his anger in but it was to the point where he clenched his fist so tightly that his palm started bleeding a little and he didn't even notice that his eyes had turned crimson again (it hadn't happened since the Swimming Club incident). Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had finished changing back into their normal clothes and ran over to Pit. When they were close to him though they were both confused yet a little concerned upon seeing how mad he looked. They were all surprised that his eyes were crimson instead of blue. Moka decided to walk up to him.

"Pit?" she said, getting his attention. He didn't even notice that they were standing there and calmed down a little. He sighed while his eyes changed back to blue.

"Hey guys." He told them, he now sounded a little depressed. The other two walked over to him and Kurumu hugged his arm gently, all three of them were concerned about him.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked him.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Let's just head to class before we're late." The girls didn't think he was okay but they nodded and started heading to class with him. The gem on the Rosario was glowing a little. Somehow Moka's inner self was a little concerned about Pit and got the feeling something was up.

After school ended and the sun set, Pit was in his dorm room in his pajamas lying down on his bed. He hadn't said anything else to the girls all day since coming face-to-face with Pandora and felt a little guilty about it. However, his thoughts were elsewhere at the moment…

_*Flashback*_

_ Pit was flying through the sky high above the Overworld. His wings were glowing a brilliant blue as Palutena controlled his flight path as he headed for his destination. "So where exactly am I going, Lady Palutena?" He asked as he lowered altitude a little._

_**"It's a place called the War-torn Valley."**__ Palutena explained via telepathy, __**"As the name implies, it is a valley that has been so damaged and scarred by war that nothing has ever really lived there."**_

_ Pit whistled. "Sounds rough." He stated._

_**"It actually is." **__Palutena replied. __**"Viridi is still a bit mad at the humans for what they did there and has been trying to fix it ever since."**_

_ "Well it's not like I can blame her." Pit shrugged. "I mean taking care of the Overworld must be pretty hard work._

_**"It is, especially since Hades tried to throw off the balance of everything to build his army."**__ Palutena said solemnly. _

_ "Don't remind me." The angel shivered; the idea of using souls to create an army of monsters was kind of disturbing, especially the process of getting the souls that he needed._

_ After about three minutes, Pit found himself staring down at a large, barren valley down below him. Everywhere he looked, there were arrows and spears sticking out of the ground. Catapults and giant crossbows dotted the area along with corpses, some of which were a century old at most. "I knew it would be bad but I didn't think it would be this severe." Pit stated in a tone that was a combination of surprise and sadness._

_**"I agree."**__Palutena replied. _

_ "So why exactly am I here?" Pit wondered._

_**"There's a canyon nearby that have very recently shown signs of Underworld stragglers." **__Palutena explained. __**"Your job is to investigate it and see if you can find out why they are gathering there."**_

_ "Aye-aye Lady Palutena." He acknowledged. _

_ A little while later, Pit was at the canyon that Palutena mentioned and he had managed to catch a glimpse of Underworld troops flying downward. Palutena helped him follow suit and shortly after he dove he was flying horizontally again. He followed the monsters until they went into a cave on the canyon floor. Palutena decided that it was a good place to land and Pit landed on the ground, skidding to a stop at the mouth. Pit gripped the Aurum Blade he had tightly as he felt a familiar air in the cavern._

_ "Well well, look what the cat drug in." Sneered a familiar voice. Pit looked behind him and saw a familiar face standing on a pillar a few feet away. The figure looked exactly like Pit except for a few things: his hair, tunic, and wings were black, and his eyes were hazel. On his back was his iconic Silver Bow._

_ "Hey Pittoo." Pit greeted. Pittoo, or Dark Pit if you prefer, simply grunted and hopped off the pillar. "What are you doing here?" the light angel wondered._

_ "Same thing you're probably doing." His twin answered, pointing to the cave._

_**"Looks like we're working together then, huh?" **__Palutena wondered._

_ "Just as long as you don't get in my way." The dark angel smirked._

_ "Most kills gets to deal the final blow to the possible boss?" Pit asked him, his twin seemed to like this idea._

_ "You're on." He accepted, pulling his bow off his back._

_ When the duo entered the cave, several monsters greeted them but were blasted away with ease. Blue flames lit the path way as they ventured onward. They got to a large cavernous area that had blue flames all around, some even floated in midair. The twin angels looked around before they spotted a figure sitting on some type of throne on the other end of the room. The figure was a woman with violet eyes, a long, light-blue pony tail that was held together by a gold ring, and a pink and light-blue Amazon outfit. She giggled before addressing the two. "Welcome to my temporary hiding place boys." She said in an innocent sounding tone while getting up._

_ Pit's jaw dropped upon seeing the woman but Dark Pit glared; he had faced this woman before. "Pandora." He mumbled in a displeased tone._

_ Pit picked up his jaw. "Wait, that's Pandora?"_

_ "Long story." His twin told him._

_ "A long story indeed." Pandora replied. _

_ Pit's mood change when he knew it was time to get some answers. "What are you up to Pandora? And no games." He demanded sternly as he aimed his blade at the goddess. Dark Pit followed suit by aiming his bow at Pandora and charged a gold colored arrow with a light green tip. _

_ Pandora simply chuckled. "Cutting straight to the chase are we?" She wondered, amused. "Fine then. But you should know that those soldiers fulfilled their purpose."_

_ "And that is?" Dark Pit questioned. Pandora responded by snapping her fingers causing one of the flames in the air to fly over to the entrance the angels came in at and turn into a wall of fire, blocking their path._

_ "Bait." She then stated. The angels were surprised by her comment and became even more surprised when five of the other flames turned into exact, moving replicas of Pandora. Before they knew it, both Pits found themselves back-to-back as Pandora and her copies surrounded them._

_ "Great, as if one Pandora was hard enough." Pit mumble, his blade at the ready._

_ "That might be one of the only things I actually agree with you on." Dark Pit stated as he kept his arrow ready._

_ Pandora and her clones each conjured a blue, double-edged sword that was no bigger than their arms and dashed for the angels. They both managed to jump out of the way, causing their swords to collide, but then both angels had three Pandoras each to deal with. With a combination of ranged and melee attacks, Pit was able to hold his own fairly well. Dark Pit was doing a little better since his bow could separate into blades so he could block with one and attack with the other. The fight lasted for a while before the Pandoras managed to pin both angels back-to-back again. They were both panting since not only did they take a bit of damage but fighting 3 goddesses at once proved to be pretty difficult, especially since they were just as strong as the original._

_ "Aw, don't tell me you're getting tired already." One of them boasted. _

_**"Are you guys okay?"**__ Palutena asked, worried._

_ "We're okay…Lady Palutena." Pit panted._

_ "Just…taking a breather." Dark Pit replied._

_**"I'll try to pull you out of there."**__ Palutena assured._

_ "Don't bother." Pandora told her. "The same magic that prevented you from doing so in my Labyrinth of Deceit is in effect here. In other words: as long as I'm here there's no way you'll be able to extract them." _

_ "Then I guess we'll have to fight our way out." Pit said, taking a stance._

_ "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Dark Pit agreed. "If we're going down, we're going down fighting."_

_ "Then this will be quick." The Pandoras chorused. But before they could resume the fight there was a loud crash. They all looked over in the way the sound came from and saw a cloud of dust coming from the wall of the cavern. A bolt of electricity suddenly shot out at one of the Pandoras but she dodged it with ease. A girl then flew up out of the dust and shot more electricity at the Pandoras, causing them to scatter. The new girl then floated down next to the angels._

_ "Need a hand, boys?" She said in a confident tone._

_ "Phosphora!" Pit exclaimed, glad to see a friendly face. Even Dark Pit smirked._

_ "Never thought I'd be saying this, but am I glad to see you." He stated._

_ Phosphora giggled. "Looks like you've been pretty busy since last time we met." She told them._

_ "You have no idea." Pit told her._

_ "Enough of this!" One of the Pandoras shouted irritably. "Get them!" The others did as they were told and charged for the trio. Phosphora started things off for them by shooting a six way stream of energy at the Pandoras, managing to hit a few of them. Pit shot an energy blast from his blade and Dark Pit shot a few arrows from his bow, both of them managing to hit the ones that came close. They then charged forward with Pit performing a dash melee attack on one of them, causing her to disappear in a puff of blue flames._

_ "I guess in terms of endurance they aren't that great." Pit stated. A Pandora tried to stab him from behind but was shot by Dark Pit._

_ "Looks like Pit-stain actually made a smart observation." He smirked._

_ "He makes smart observations from time to time." Phosphora told him._

_**"That's only because he has a guide 24/7."**__ Came a sassy voice._

_ "Viridi?" Pit wondered as he fended off another Pandora before finishing her._

_**"We'll talk another time Pit. Just stay focused on fighting."**__ Viridi told him. Pit was happy to oblige._

_ A few minutes passed and Pit's team had the upper hand. They finished off the other Pandora clones before facing the only Pandora left and surrounding her._

_ "It's over Pandora." Pit told her as he and his twin aimed their weapons at her and Phosphora charged a bit of electricity on her index finger._

_ "Not quite little angel." She said with a confident smirk. "This is only just the beginning." She then stated before impaling herself with her sword and collapsed. The others, even the other goddesses, were either shocked or baffled at her actions but then something unexpected happened. Instead of a pillar of light appearing where the corpse was, there was a puff of blue flames, surprising everyone._

_ "Sh-she was…" Pit stammered._

_ "A clone?" Phosphora finished for him. Just then they heard a familiar laugh._

_ "That's right! Unfortunately I was called to help a friend of mine right as your little friend here appeared." Pandora's voice echoed. "As fun as it would have been to kill all three of you, I have a bit more important things to do."_

_ "Fess up Pandora!" Dark Pit demanded, irritated that he couldn't finish her off once and for all. "Who are you working with?!"_

_ "That's for me to know, and you to find out." She responded._

_ "Oh we will!" Pit stated, but right as he said that all the flames in the room, even the one at the cave entrance, died out._

_ "Guess she's gone." Phosphora shrugged._

_**"How about you guys head outside so I can extract you?"**__ Palutena suggested._

_**"Yeah, then we can talk about what just happened."**__ Viridi agreed._

_ "Sounds fine with me." Pit nodded, wanting to get out of the cave. "Got a light Phosphora?" He asked the nymph._

_ "Remember who you're talking to Pit." Phosphora told him. She then created a stream of electricity between her finger and thumb that was bright enough to illuminate half the room and the three made their way out of the cave._

_*End of Flashback*_

Pit sighed to himself. Palutena and Viridi discussed what happened and decided to work on finding Pandora AND whoever she was working with to stop whatever scheme they had planned. Unfortunately for them though the search was unsuccessful. Both the goddesses had their troops and even their top commanders (Palutena only having Pit) conduct the search but after a few months they weren't able to find anything. After he sighed again he decided to try and sleep it off a little. He knew that Pandora would still be a teacher at the school unless he did something but he needed answers first, and he needed to wait for the right moment.

He looked at his clock and it read 7:47 P.M. but decided to get some sleep anyway. He hit the switch on the lamp next to his bed and pulled his covers over him and tried to sleep.

_No sooner had Pit fallen asleep he found himself having that same dream again. He walked a while hoping Pandora would arrive soon and he got his wish. He heard that same laugh and turned to see Pandora hovering above what would be the ground and smiling darkly. Pit wasted no time as he formed his Rosario Blade and the goddess before him conjured her sword. He charged at her with a slash but she parried it with a slash stronger than his own, knocking the blade out of his hands. She then pushed him and he fell flat on his back. Streaks appeared right as he did and wrapped themselves around his ankles and wrists. Pandora then stepped besides Pit and held her blade with both hands in a way that she would stab him in the heart. A small platform raised him up slightly and Pandora lifted the blade over her head. Pit braced himself as she brought the blade down on him, and just as it was about to pierce his chest—._

Pit abruptly woke up to a still dark room with the moonlight coming in from the window. Panting, he sat up and looked at his clock; it was 1:16 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes before getting up and silently heading out the door. He walked out to the entrance of the dorms and went to the area between both buildings (the girl's dorm was in a separate building from the boys that were practically right next to each other). He then leaned back against the wall where he did some thinking. He could feel that about a half hour had passed and he hadn't come up with anyway to beat Pandora. He sighed out of frustration and looked to the moon. It was a waning gibbous but it was still fairly bright. The chill in the night air was nice but it had gotten a little colder. He sighed again before looking to his left. There he saw Mizore standing there with a somewhat concerned look on her face. "Hey Mizore." He sighed again as he closed his eyes.

Mizore walked over to him. "Did you have that dream again?" She asked with concern.

Pit wasn't even gonna ask why she was out of bed, so he simply nodded. "Yeah," he started as he looked up to the moon, his eyebrows then furrowed, "but I saw who it was this time, and she definitely wasn't a friend." Mizore could feel a slight bit of his anger and grabbed his hand gently. Feeling the slight chill his eyebrows eased a bit and he looked to Mizore.

"You hadn't said anything for the rest of the day after gym class." She told him. "And I'm starting to get the feeling that this dream has something to do with it."

"It's nothing." He dismissed, but then he realized something. "Hey Mizore," he started, "I know this is a bit off topic but, you said that your kind is only found in snowy environments. Care to explain why?"

Mizore wasn't at all surprised by the sudden topic change and decided it was a good way to help Pit take his mind off things. "It's because of this sucker." She said as she took out the lollipop and showed it to Pit. "It contains a special frost that allows us to stay in warmer climates. As long as we have some, and as long as we're not too active, we're able to survive, otherwise we would melt." She finished as she placed the piece of candy back in her mouth. Pit was intrigued by the fact that she was able to survive by candy on a stick, but he still couldn't get the thought of Pandora out of his head. Mizore could tell that something was still on his mind. She was about to say something when—"Ya know, normally I would say something to this, but in this case I guess I shouldn't." Came a familiar voice. The two looked over to see Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu standing a few feet away from them. Like Pit, they were each in their pajamas while Mizore was in her normal clothes.

"Why are you guys even up anyway?" Kurumu asked.

"You get a prize if you guess correctly." Pit tried to joke, but was a little unsuccessful.

"Did you have that dream again Pit?" Moka wondered, a little worried; they all had to speak softly since the other students were still asleep in the dorms.

Pit merely nodded and the girls got a little more concerned. "Did you see who it was this time?" Yukari asked.

"He did." Mizore told her.

"Well then fess up, who was it?" Kurumu told him.

Pit sighed and looked back to the moon. "Remember who Medusa's top commanders were during both wars?"

"Oh, no." Kurumu said; she had a feeling where this was going.

"It was Pandora, Goddess of Calamity." Pit clarified, justifying Kurumu's suspicions.

"But what made you see that?" Moka asked him. "Wouldn't it take a while before you see who's in it?"

"Truth is," Pit started, "you actually have Miss Dorathy to thank for that." The girls were a little surprised to hear this.

"Why is that?" Yukari said to him. "Does she remind you of Pandora?"

"No," Pit shook his head, "she _is_ Pandora." The girls were now shocked. The Goddess of Calamity and a top commander in the Underworld Army, here? At Yokai Academy? That was impossible.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Moka argued. "What possibly could she want here at this school?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Pit answered. The girls didn't know what to say to that, except for Yukari.

"Do you have any ideas at all?" She asked.

Pit shook his head. "Not really." His eyebrows furrowed again. "But one way or another," he started as he clenched his fist and looked back to the moon with a mixture of determination and anger, "I'm going to find out."

* * *

**Pandora, Goddess of Calamity. What could she want at Yokai Academy? Will Pit get the answers to some of his questions? And more importantly, is she working with someone, and if so who? Stay tuned to find out.**

**On a side note: I know I said to someone that I was going to introduce a certain character from Pit's flashback later in the story, but to me flashbacks don't count.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and until next time, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: Summer Time Mysteries

**I am so, so sorry for the long wait. If you didn't see the announcement on my profile then I should tell you the reason for the long wait. My computer crashed and I was writing this on Word so I needed to get the file off of it or start this chapter over. Thankfully I was able to retrieve it, but writer's block is still one pesky son of a *&$%! . Anyway, here's a reply to a review:**

**Someguy (guest): I was already hoping to bring in Hades somehow, but it wouldn't be during his first year at the school. *heheheh***

**Anyhow, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Summer Time Mysteries**

A couple months passed and Pit managed to ease up. He was still suspicious around Pandora but he was able to put that behind him during other classes. Despite being concerned about the goddess and their friend, the girls were happy to see Pit acting like he usually does. However, Pit made them promise never to tell anyone else about Pandora, not even Gin and Ms. Nekenome. They reluctantly agreed but knew that someone would have to say it someday.

One morning Pit was at the bus stop with his arms folded, pacing back and forth as he waited for his friends. He had a backpack that he got from the school store and even had on a white T-shirt with green trim, navy blue shorts, and black sandals. In his bag were spare clothes that he also got at the school store. His friends helped him get the stuff since it was summer vacation and the only thing Pit had were the swim trunks Yukari had made him before. As he paced he was thinking; the Newspaper Club was taking a trip to the human world for the summer but Pit was somewhat confused. Ms. Nekenome assured them that it would be alright as long as she was with them but Pit wasn't too sure about it. _Where are they?_ Pit thought to himself. _Although I did wake up pretty early so I can't blame them if they—_ "Morning!" A familiar voice called out.

"Oh, morning Mo-" Pit couldn't finish his sentence upon seeing his friend Moka in a yellow dress with a light pink vest over it; seeing that he couldn't help but blush.

_Oh wow, _he thought, _she looks amazing today._

"What are you doing here?" she wondered, smiling. "We weren't supposed to be here for another half hour or so."

"Right, s-sorry." Pit stuttered. Seeing Pit's expression she looked away slightly.

"I must look pretty ridiculous to you don't I?" she asked him.

"What!? No way, you look great!" He sputtered. She was surprised but then smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Pit responded, nodding twice and making Moka blush.

After a while, Pit and Moka stood by the scarecrow while they waited for the others. When he thought about going to the human world, Pit took a deep breath. "Nervous?" Moka asked him. He nodded and Moka exhaled as well. "Same here." She said.

"Hm? Why would you— oh, yeah, that's right." Pit replied, remembering the story Moka told him at the beginning of the year.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm a little concerned too. Even now I'm having a little trouble with the fact we're going there." Pit looked over to her but then she snapped. "But I'm totally fine with it! It'll be okay as long as I'm with you Pit! Really!" She said quickly, waving her arms up and down, but then fell towards him and he caught her right away.

"Moka?" He checked. She then looked up to him.

"No matter what happens, you'll be there, right Pit?" she asked softly, smiling. Pit didn't say anything; he merely nodded while blushing at the position he was in. Before he knew it; Moka was moving her head closer to him with her lips parted, and found himself doing the same.

"C'mon, hurry up!" A voice rang out, making the duo jump. Moka stood straight again and they looked over to see Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore heading their way. Yukari and Mizore were in their normal clothes but Kurumu was wearing a white T-shirt with black shorts and a black bowtie that was a bit loose. Like Pit, the girls all had a bag with spare clothes in it. Seeing Pit and Moka together, Yukari gasped before puffing her cheeks. "Just what do you think you two are doing huh?" She asked irritably.

"Can't leave them alone, can we?" Mizore sarcastically wondered out loud.

"That's for sure." Kurumu replied. Moka and Pit both chuckled and blushed a little. Just then they heard the horn of a bus and Pit looked to his right with the others following his gaze. They saw the bus heading their way and could see Ms. Nekenome waving to them.

"Hey guys!" she called to them. The bus pulled up next to the group and the door opened revealing their teacher. "This is the Newspaper club's first trip to the human world." She stated happily. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" The group chorused but Pit then realized something. "Wait, where's Gin?" he asked.

"Well, apparently he flunked a few subjects so he had to stay behind for summer school." Kurumu explained nervously.

"Like you're one to talk," Yukari said flatly, "you didn't exactly pass with flying colors."

Kurumu flinched at that statement. "Don't worry," she assured, "I managed to pass all of my make-up classes." She finished as she and Yukari got on the bus.

"More like managed to skip them, I bet." Mizore said softly as she boarded the bus. Pit only shook his head and let Moka go before him.

"So, you're the angel that has been causing a ruckus lately." Came a familiar voice as Pit boarded. Pit recognized the voice but was surprised to hear that the bus driver (who was in the driver's seat smoking a cigar with the window open) knew about him.

"Wait, how did you—?" The bus driver cut him off by raising a hand.

"Kid, at Yokai Academy, nothing's a secret." The driver told him.

"Oh. Okay." Pit replied awkwardly. He walked over towards the back and saw that the seat at the very back was connected to both sides of the bus. The girls had taken a seat there and Moka patted the spot next to her by the window so Pit could sit there. Once he took his seat, the doors to the bus closed and took off. Pit rested his elbow on the edge of the window and looked out of it. He could see that they went into the tunnel and saw the same alternating colors from before.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Came the bus driver's voice, Pit merely looked over to him. "This tunnel is made of energy that connects the human world to Yokai Academy." He explained. "In other words, once we're out of the tunnel it's farewell to the supernatural world for a while."

_Kind of like when Master Hand gathers the members of Club Nintendo for a meeting or for a tournament._ Pit thought to himself. He looked to his friends and saw they were a little nervous. Now Pit had to admit that he was a bit nervous too because the human world he saw when he first arrived here was nothing like back home; it almost looked like he was in the future. _I still can't believe we're going to the human world._ He thought. _I wonder what new sights await._ A bright flash of light took him out of his train of thought. He had to cover his eyes since it was pretty bright. He blinked a few times and then looked out the window. Outside were buildings that were almost as tall as a palace at most as well as people walking on a pathway that was next to the road they were on. The road itself was big enough for three vehicles on each side and had white stripes painted on it.

There were so many things here that Pit was speechless. The mid-air stadium Master Hand would take him to was nothing compared to what he saw here. When he looked over to the other side of the bus he saw the blue ocean he was used to. "What's up Pit?" Kurumu asked him, getting his attention.

"Huh?" Pit blinked. "Oh, well, this world's just completely different from mine." He explained. "I'm just surprised by what's here."

"Well I guess we should have expected that." Kurumu shrugged.

The group got off at a bus stop in a small forest not too far from the beach. After a 30 minute walk they arrived and found a set of bathrooms for them to change in. The girls and Ms. Nekenome had swimsuits on and Pit was in his trunks. While Ms. Nekenome was eyeing some fish that a man at a booth was cooking the rest of the group were playing with a yellow beach ball that Yukari brought along. "Pit, catch!" Yukari said cheerfully. Pit tossed the ball back to her who in turn tossed it to Mizore.

"So you're not afraid of being here are you Pit?" Yukari asked him as Kurumu tossed the ball to Pit.

"Nope." He responded as he tossed the ball back to Mizore. "Just surprised by this city," he then explained "plus I've protected humans for a really long time so I'm not scared."

"Wow, you're so brave Pit." Yukari told him admiringly. Pit blushed and failed to notice the ball move past him. When it did he looked in the direction it was going just as Moka slid across the sand to keep it from falling and tossed it back to Yukari.

"Are you okay Moka?" He asked her.

"Um, yeah, just got a pile of sand down my swimsuit." She replied with an awkward chuckle.

Pit was about to say something but—"Pit look out!" Yukari's voice rang out. Right as she said that Pit turned his head just in time for the ball to hit him square in the face and make him fall on his back. "Oops. My bad." Mizore said softly. Pit sat up and rubbed his face.

"It's fine." He told her. "I've suffered worse." _Much worse actually._ He thought.

"Hey Pit." Kurumu spoke up, getting the angel's attention. "Do you miss it? Skyworld, I mean." She then asked. Pit looked down to the ground.

"To be honest," he started, "I actually do miss being home." A sliver of sadness could be seen in Pit's eyes.

"Hey, how about we get off this topic and have some fun?" Moka told them. "It is summer vacation after all." Pit had to agree to this, he may be homesick but that didn't stop him from wanting to have fun with his friends. He got up just as the ball was tossed to him, to which he tossed back.

"You know, I completely agree with Moka." Yukari stated. She was about to pass the ball but it was intercepted by Kurumu. "HEY! Kurumu stop stealing my ball!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. You're just so tiny." Kurumu said with a mixture of playfulness and sarcasm. This made Yukari puff her cheeks.

"That's enough. This means war." She said in an irritated tone. Pit could only guess what was about to happen and decided to step between them.

"Please don't, because I really don't want to cause a scene and draw attention." Pit slightly pleaded. The girls calmed down a bit but Kurumu had a slight smirk and Yukari was still glaring a bit at her.

"Whatever you say Pit." Kurumu giggled slightly as she hugged Pit around the neck and pressed her chest against him, causing him to blush. This made Yukari glare even more and Moka and Mizore started to fume, with Mizore squeezing the ball since she was the one holding it at the time.

"Wow. I knew you made friends but I didn't know it went that far." A new voice spoke up. Pit was shocked to hear a familiar voice and looked forward with the girls looking in the same direction as him. Sanding a few meters from where they were was a girl that was about the same age as Yukari with fair skin and a blonde, mid-length pony tail held up by a dark red ribbon with a purple rose on it and was off to the left of her head. She wore sunglasses that had a burgundy frame and a swim suit that had the same color along with black and dark green detail. "It's been a while Pit. I've been looking everywhere for you." She then said.

"Um, can we help you?" Kurumu asked awkwardly, letting go of Pit. Moka and the others looked to him to see he had a speechless expression and saw he was trying to put a sentence together.

"Wha...h-how...w-when did..." He stuttered.

"Do you know her Pit?" Yukari asked. This question made him snap out of it.

"Of course I do! That's Viridi!" He stated.

"THAT'S Viridi!?" The Yokai girls exclaimed in surprise.

"Hmph, looks like my fan club just got bigger." Viridi observed sarcastically with a smirk. Pit felt a heavy sweat drop.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pit asked her, still a little bit surprised.

"Did you not hear me before?" She replied with a hand on her hip. "I told you that I've been looking for you." She then took off her glasses revealing her dark golden eyes. "Long story short: rumors went around that you disappeared and everybody that knew you decided to help look, and I mean everybody."

"Even Master Hand?" Pit deadpanned.

"And the other members of that little club you're a part of." Viridi clarified.

"Master Hand?" The girls repeated in unison.

"I'll explain later." Pit told them. "But how did you know to find me here?" He asked the goddess in front of him.

"That glove's brother of his suggested we look in worlds that haven't been explored yet and suggested a few places." She explained. "And soon enough shortly after I arrived here you suddenly popped up out of nowhere and I told everyone who was searching that it was off. I'm surprised that he was crazy enough to think of that."

"His name says it all: he's nothing but crazy." Pit said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who?" Kurumu asked; a bit confused.

"Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand." Pit responded. The girls could feel sweat drop.

"These guys have some really weird names." Yukari muttered.

"You can thank Ninten—." Viridi cut Pit off by shushing him.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop breaking the forth wall, huh?" she whispered.

[Out of Story]

Me: Like you're any better!

Viridi: Just shut up and keep writing.

Me: Fine.

[Back in Story]

Ignoring that little outburst: A couple of minutes past and Pit explained what happened during his stay at Yokai Academy while they walked around the beach. The girls also told Viridi about the kinds of fights he's been in and Pit told her about his new found abilities, which only made the little goddess scoff. "Yeah right," she started, "flying on your own and conjuring your own weapons is not something you'd be able to do Pit."

"But it's true!" Yukari told her.

"Yeah, we all saw it with our own eyes!" Moka added in with Kurumu and Mizore nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." Viridi said, still not really believing it. Pit sighed and looked around. He could see humans either in groups or alone and they seemed to pay no attention to the group. After looking around some more he spotted a cluster of yellow on a cliff that was a ways upward.

"Hey guys, look." He told them, pointing to the cliff. They all looked for a little while before Viridi spoke up.

"Are those sunflowers?" She wondered.

"Looks like it." Pit replied.

"Why don't we go take a look?" Yukari offered.

"Well it is interesting." Kurumu said.

"Let's just go and get it over with." Viridi stated. Pit could only shake his head at the goddess.

After grabbing a few things from their spot and telling Ms. Nekenome where they were going the group headed for the cliff. After following a road for about three minutes at most the group finally arrived at their destination. Once they laid eyes on the place though they were all breathless (Viridi not so much). In front of them was a massive field of sunflowers with a house in the center of it surrounded by trees. Pit whistled at the sight. "Man, now this is something." He said as he led the group down to the field. They walked down a path for a little bit and took in the sights. Viridi stood on her toes so she could smell a flower.

"I could see why someone would want to live here." She said. "This place is pretty nice."

"This field has definitely gone up to #2 on my 'Visit Again' list." Pit said thoughtfully.

"#2? What's #1?" Moka asked him.

"The Galactic Sea of course." He told her, looking behind him.

"You should take us there sometime Pit." Kurumu told him.

"I'll say." Mizore replied as she appeared behind Pit; making him jump and wrapping her arms under his from behind. "It'll be so romantic." She said as she blushed.

"Yep," Kurumu started as she wrapped her arms around his left one, "especially since it'll be just me and him at the scene." She finished.

"No, it'll be me." Mizore countered as she grabbed Pit's other arm.

"Yeah right! It's gonna be me!" Yukari told them both as he wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"No, it's going to be me!" Moka exclaimed as she hugged Pit around the middle. The two grabbing his arms started to pull on him and a tick mark appeared on his head out of slight annoyance; like he needed this on his vacation. Viridi was trying her best to hold back a laugh while at the same time couldn't help but feel sorry for Pit. He sure had a lot going on.

"Oh no. How'd we get here?" Came a new voice. The girls stopped fighting over Pit and the group went to one side of the path towards the flowers. Despite the foliage they were able to see a man and a woman in their twenties wearing hiker's clothing. "Come on, let's get out of here." The woman said; she looked worried.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" The man wondered, not knowing what the problem was.

"You mean you haven't heard?" The woman asked her partner.

"Heard about what?"

"The locals say that a witch lives on this hill, and she kidnaps anybody who comes here." The woman explained, catching the group by surprise.

"A witch?" Pit said under his breath.

"C'mon. It's probably some old fairy tale." The male traveler assured.

"But people who have come here have gone missing." His partner countered. "They say that plans were made to build on this hill and the witch became angry at the people and started kidnapping anyone who came here. Come on let's go."

"Okay, whatever you say." The man told her. The two then left, and once they were out of sight Pit started to feel another presence. He looked around but no one was there.

"Ya hear that?" Kurumu's voice rang out, interrupting his thoughts. "Apparently some of your relatives have been going around kidnapping people." She told the witchling teasingly. Yukari got a little bit irritated at this.

"And apparently you believe everything you hear." She retorted. "You're just about as dimwitted as you look."

"Well I know one thing: that witches get on my nerves." The succubus countered.

"Yeah? Well I know I don't like succubae whose only goal is being a sex pot!" Yukari shot at her. The rest of the group (Viridi included) felt sweat drop as they watched the two argue.

"Well it's not like I'd expect you to understand." Kurumu told her. "You being a little kid and all." Just then a gold washtub hit her on the head. She immediately got up after it did. "Hey! Just what was that for huh?" She scolded.

"What are you talking about? All I did was drop a gold washtub." Yukari replied innocently.

"That's exactly it you little brat!" Kurumu told her as another washtub hit her. "Hey!"

Unknown to any of them a girl was hiding in the foliage watching everything that happened and was surprised to see that Yukari was a witch. "Come on guys, cut it out." Pit told the duo; deciding enough was enough.

"Okay Pit." Yukari replied with a light giggle. Kurumu however was irritated and even had the scowl to prove it.

"Let's just get back to Ms. Nekenome." She said irritably.

"It is getting close to the evening." Mizore spoke up.

"By the way Pit," Viridi started as they headed back to the beach, "are you sure that Pandora's at this school you're going to?"

"It's like I said Viridi..." Pit's voice got quieter as the girl in the foliage watched them leave.

Once they were out of sight she stepped out of the flowers. She had long raven black hair that had two pigtails done up on both sides, dark violet eyes, and wore a pink and black old fashioned dress. "That girl, there's no doubt about it." She said to herself as she held a flower close to her face. "I must report this to her ladyship at once." She then dropped the flower and started heading for the house.

The sun set behind the ocean and the Yokai group along with Viridi were setting up camp. With all the humans gone Viridi took the opportunity to change her swim suit into a nightgown of sorts and changed her hair into its normal length, which is down to her feet. At the moment she was reading tarot cards after they got the tent set up and Yukari walked over to her curiously. "Taking a look at the future?" She asked her.

"Yeah," Viridi replied, "and so far it's not looking too good." She then flipped over one of the cards that was face-down and got more concerned.

"You know," Yukari started, "you never struck me as the type to read fortunes."

"And you never struck me as the type to actually be a witch." Viridi replied.

Yukari just shrugged it off but then a thought struck her mind. "Um, Viridi. When you leave, are you taking Pit with you?" She asked; a little worried.

Viridi took a break from her cards and looked to the witchling. "That depends actually." She responded. "It's still a little hard to believe that Pandora could still be alive, though after reading my cards I have a feeling that Pit could be right."

"Well I was a little skeptical at first about Pit going up against gods and winning." Yukari told her. "But he explained it very well like it actually happened."

"Yeah but then again Pit was never really the brightest when it came to making up something clever." Viridi replied.

"Okay," came Pit's relieved voice, the duo looked over to see him near the firewood pile, "that should last us for the night."

"Alright kids, I'm going to go get some fish for us to eat." Ms. Nekenome called to them. The group looked over to her.

"But Ms. Nekenome," Moka started, "we have enough food here to last us the trip."

"True but one could never have too many fish." The teacher replied. "Oh, the fish they get in the human world are amazing." She then said in a moment of slight bliss. Pit was now curious.

"Um, is that one of the reasons you wanted to come to the human world or the only one?" He asked. This made the teacher flinch a little.

"Uh, well, I'll be right back." She said somewhat quickly. "Don't go anywhere!" She then took off, with her tail sticking out. Viridi could feel sweat drop.

"Hey Pit," the goddess started, getting the angel's attention, "is your teacher..."

"Weird? Yeah, she kind of is." Pit replied, making Viridi sigh at his teacher.

The group continued setting things up but Yukari was left out. Every time she had an opportunity to help it was either denied or taken from her. She saw Pit having trouble carrying a cooler and went to help him but Kurumu quickly stepped in. She asked Moka or Mizore if they wanted help but they told her they didn't need it. Viridi was off talking to Palutena through telepathy apparently and Pit joined shortly after they finished setting up camp. All this made her want to be alone for a while and she ran off for the sun flower field.

About 28 minutes passed and Pit noticed that Yukari was nowhere to be seen; and he started to get a little worried. "Hey, does anybody know where Yukari went?" He asked the group. They all looked around and saw she wasn't there with them.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Moka responded. "Where could she have gone?" Pit had a pretty good feeling where she went, and why.

"I'm gonna go look for her." He told them. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful." Kurumu called after him as he left.

Pit traveled up the road toward the sunflower field. He thought about what he talked to Palutena about when he jumped into the telepathic call. Like with Viridi he told her about his adventures at Yokai Academy and the abilities he acquired. At first she didn't believe him but when she saw a change in his energy she thought it was possible. Viridi said that it was because he spent a bit of time in this world but he took the opportunity of having no humans around to conjure his Rosario Blade in front of her. Palutena sensed a spike in power and started to believe it and Viridi (as stubborn as she is) confirmed it for her despite being breathless. Palutena told Pit that she wanted to bring him back but he told her Pandora was at the school he was going to. She didn't believe it at first but Viridi told her that they should leave him there just in case; she was actually starting to believe it since Pit was able to actually forge a weapon by himself. He was hoping that the goddesses would at least let him keep going to the school for the sake of some education and Palutena said she would think about. In reality, Pit wanted to stay because of the girls.

He was getting close to the spot that overlooked the sunflower field when he heard voices. Wait…voices? Pit's pace quickened and he could see Yukari on the same ledge they were all on earlier but she wasn't alone; a girl with long, black hair, wearing a dress, and holding a staff with a purple gem in it and raven feathers around the outside was with her. He got curious and walked closer. "Hey, Yukari!" he called out. Both the girls were surprised and looked to Pit.

"Oh, hey Pit!" Yukari responded, happy to see her friend. The girl next to her, however, lifted the staff she was holding and the gem in the center started to glow. Pit stopped walking and heard rustling to his right. Just as he looked in that direction a vine lashed out at him and he dodged it in the nick of time.

"Human scum. Die!" the new girl said.

"But Ruby, he's not-" Yukari was cut off as the gem on "Ruby's" staff started to glow more. Pit heard more rustling, all around him this time. Seconds later about a dozen plant like monsters with red glowing eyes surrounded him.

"Sure glad Viridi doesn't have these kinds of creatures in her army." Pit thought out loud. He then sighed as a thought crossed his mind. _And she won't be happy that this girl's messing with nature. Wait a minute!_ He thought to himself as he looked to Ruby with a look of realization. _She must be the witch that the women from this afternoon talked about. _One of the plant monsters charged at Pit but he dodged it and conjured a Rosario themed bow, which shocked Ruby. However, she quickly got over this and ordered the plant monsters to attack.

They did as they were told but Pit was able to hold his own with a combination of crimson arrows and blade slashes. Despite his best efforts, he found himself tiring out after a while and saw he was surrounded by more plant monsters. _Just great._ He thought to himself. _And here I thought I could get a break from all this._ As he took a stance and his opponents were about to charge, a flash of bright, aqua-blue light had blinded him and his enemies. About a few seconds later, Pit opened his eyes to see all the plant monsters he was facing sliced to bits. "What the…" He whispered in bewilderment. He looked over to his left to see Yukari on one knee holding up her wand with a few cards with wings flying in a perfect circle above it and the other hand on her hat. The cards disappeared and she stood up and looked to Pit.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied and took another look at the massacred plants around him. "Did you do this?" he then asked her.

"You bet I did!" She told him with a confident smile.

"Guess that wand can do more than just create washtubs that fall down on people huh?" He wondered with an impressed chuckle. Yukari giggled in response and Pit turned his attention to Ruby, who was still on the hill and was glaring at him. His face took on a serious expression but it faded when Yukari stood in front of him and faced Ruby.

"Listen, Ruby," Yukari started, "I've decided that I don't want to come with you." Pit and Ruby were surprised for different reasons; the former put the pieces together and assumed that Ruby wanted Yukari to join her for some reason and the latter was shocked that Yukari turned down her offer.

"Pit!" Came Moka's voice. Yukari and Pit looked behind them to see Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Viridi running towards them. They stopped a few feet in front of the two and looked around. Viridi had a somewhat disappointed look on her face and sighed.

"Should I even ask?" the goddess said flatly.

"Did you do all of this Pit?" Moka asked the angel, who shook his head.

"Nope. It was all Yukari." He told her, looking down to the witchling with a smile. Yukari giggled while the others were a bit surprised.

"Not bad, I guess," Viridi replied, "but who's the girl behind you?" She finished, pointing to Ruby.

Pit glanced behind him and turned back to the group. "From what I've heard her name is Ruby, and I'm guessing that she's the witch that people around here are talking about."

"Guess that explains it." Viridi said, figuring that Ruby was the one that made the plant creatures attack Pit and Yukari.

"By the way," the angel started, "how did you guys know that we were in trouble?"

"When we saw that bright flash of light we figured something was wrong." Moka told him.

"Well we're fine now so we can head back to camp." Yukari told them.

"Whatever," Kurumu spoke up; walking over to the witchling, "let me carry you on my back and stop playing tough." She said in a flat tone. Pit shook his head and sighed; Kurumu may not admit it but she was actually worried about Yukari.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that if she could take out these plant creatures by herself then she can walk on her own, right?" Viridi wondered with an impressed smirk.

"Yep," Yukari responded as she skipped over to the goddess, "I'm also capable of healing myself."

Kurumu was slightly annoyed. "Ooh, I swear you're too proud to ask others for help." She said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah well you're too proud to admit how you really feel!" Yukari retorted, which prompted Viridi, Pit, and Moka to laugh a little.

Moka walked over to Pit after they finished laughing. "Well, I'm just glad that you're both okay." Pit looked to Moka and felt her arms around his left one. She moved her head closer to his and Pit's thoughts mildly snapped as he realized what she was planning.

_Oh boy, here we go._ He thought to himself as he prepared for Moka's bite. Suddenly he heard rustling and saw three vines moving towards Moka, and he knew what was about to happen. "Moka look out!" Pit exclaimed as he grabbed Moka's shoulder and moved her to the other side. Before she could ask what was wrong the vines had cut into Pit's back causing him to fall to the ground, with a small trail of blood following him. Moka and the girls (even Viridi) were shocked to see Pit hit the ground on his stomach with three clean cuts in his back, unconscious. Most of them looked to Ruby who was holding up her wand and grinning menacingly but Moka hadn't taken her eyes off of Pit.

"I will bring Yukari home, no matter what it takes, because it is my wish." She told them. "Also, because her ladyship demands it!"

Moka was staring at the unconscious form of Pit with a worried and saddened look. "Pit?" Moka whimpered, but nothing happened. A tear or two escaped her eyes as she saw the stain around the cuts on her friend's back. Her friend. Her best friend. Her very FIRST friend. "PIT!" Moka cried as she was engulfed in a beam of crimson light. Her form then became cleary visible in the beam but instead of the pink-haired Outer Moka, it was the silver-haired Inner Moka. Once she became aware she opened her now glowing, crimson eyes and glared death at Ruby, which made the latter take a step back.

"Ruby, what have you done?!" Yukari exclaimed. She looked to Kurumu and saw her eyes glowing purple and watched as she changed into her succubus form, followed by a purple aura that surrounded her. Yukari then turned her attention to Mizore and saw a light blue aura surround her and her eyes glowing the same color as claws of ice formed around her hands and the air around her began to get colder. A power spike that was slowly growing could be sensed by Yukari before she took a look behind her and saw Viridi with her head down, her fists clenched, and a golden aura as the wind was starting to pick up.

"There's only one person here that can control nature," the goddess said in silent fury as she held out her hand and conjured a nature-themed scythe, "AND THAT'S ME!" She then shouted as she along with Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore charged at Ruby. She held out her wand in response and the gem in it lit up brightly. As both sides collided a pillar of purple light mixed with red, blue, and gold shot up into the air. Shining brightly as the fight began.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Bet you didn't see Viridi's appearance coming did you?**

**Well, expect more as soon as I can upload it.**

**Please review, and until next time, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle of Witch Hill

**Me: Well, I'm back. Sorry I left you guys hangin' back there but I couldn't resist. *hehehe* Anyway, I-**

**Viridi: We get the picture, there's no need to repeat it.**

**Me: What the? *ugh* Why not?**

**Viridi: Like I said. And besides, you've said it for the past 7 chapters.**

**Me: And?**

**Viridi: ...Just saying.**

**Me: Whatever, it's my story anyway. *ahem* As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...**

**Viridi: Hmph.**

**Me:...I own nothing from Rosario + Vampire or Kid Icarus, it's all copyrighted. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Battle of Witch Hill**

_The full moon shone brightly in the night sky. There was a slight breeze as a young girl with black hair and a red dress was sitting in a sunflower field. She was crying, crying over the loss of her family; she felt alone because of it._

_ "Ruby…" came a soft, elderly voice. Ruby looked behind her to see a woman in a brown, thick, hooded dress standing a couple feet from her. "Don't cry," she then said in a comforting tone, "I will always be with you." She then told her as she offered her hand. Ruby wiped her tears away and ran to the woman, hugging her. The woman sighed as she placed a hand on Ruby's back. "Ruby…" Her voice trailed off as the scene changed into a pitch black environment, nothing was there. Nothing, except for an older Ruby. _

_ She lay there; her eyes were closed as she was off in a deep slumber. But she could hear something in the empty void around her: voices._

_ "Go away pain, go away. Go away pain, go away." That voice, it was Yukari._

_ "Um, are you sure that's gonna work?" That sounded like the blue haired girl, was she being sarcastic towards Yukari?_

_ "Of course; we witches are experts at healing."_

_ "When you say that, don't you mean adult witches?"_

_ "Why you…"_

_ "Will you two just calm down? Geez." Wasn't that, the blonde girl? "By the way Pit, you never told me that your friend here was a vampire." Pit…?_

_ "Would you have believed me if I told you?" That must be him._

_ "…Touché."_

_ "But Moka, how were you able to change if the Rosario wasn't taken off?"_

_ "I don't know, I guess the both of us were upset that you were hurt." That must be the vampire they were talking about._

_ "Wait, there's two of you? Are you like Pit's friend Zelda?"_

_ "Not exactly, most of the time her true self will only appear when the cross around her neck is taken off. Guess getting three cuts on my back was enough to let her make an exception."_

In the real world, Ruby was unconscious and in a sleeping bag with a wet cloth on her forehead and the group was sitting in the tent with her. Pit's back was bandaged up and Yukari fixed the hole in his shirt that the vines left.

"Don't worry Pit; I'll have those wounds fixed up in no time." Yukari chimed.

"Pit's suffered a lot worse," Viridi stated, "he'll live."

"What could be worse than getting cuts in your back that are able to knock you out?" Kurumu wondered out loud?

"Try getting your wings burned off while trying to save a clone." The Goddess of Nature replied.

"WHAT?!" The Yokai girls exclaimed in shock while looking to Pit who felt sweat drop and had a sheepish grin.

"Guess I forgot to mention that didn't I?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Your ladyship…" Came Ruby's voice. The group turned to the unconscious witch who was stirring slightly. She opened her eyes a little and then blinked a few times. "Where am I?" She wondered. A look of realization appeared on her face as she remembered what happened last night, starting with her subduing Pit. She abruptly got up but Pit held a can in front of her face, surprising, and stopping her.

"Here, it's tea." Pit assured. "Everyone else has one. Well, almost everyone." He turned his attention to Viridi who had her arms crossed while Ruby had accepted the can out of reluctance.

"It's not herbal tea. So why would I drink it?" the blonde huffed.

"You're pretty green for your age aren't you?" Kurumu wondered, taking a drink.

"Two things. One: it's part of the job. Two: I'm older than I look." Viridi retorted.

"Ahem." The group turned their attention back to Ruby who was still holding an unopened can of tea. "If you think you can buy me off with tea then you've got another thing coming." She stated.

"We're not." Pit replied, surprising Ruby slightly. "We just want to hear your side of the story."

"And start from the beginning." Viridi replied.

Ruby bent her head slightly and sighed. "A long time ago, I was involved in a car accident with my mother and father. I was the only one that survived, and thus became an orphan." The group listened to Ruby's story and all of them, even Viridi and especially Yukari, felt sympathetic for her. She told them how she wound up on the streets and every human she met treated her like trash because she was a witch. Moka was feeling even more sympathy for her and was almost brought to tears because she knew what she was going through. Ruby then told them about how a witch that she only knew by "her ladyship" took her in and brought her to live on the hill they saw before.

"And I'm guessing that people who got lost there didn't just disappear, didn't they?" Pit asked her.

"They wanted to destroy our home. That hill is a sanctuary for all witches." Ruby replied. Starting to clench the can she was holding. "So her ladyship came up with a plan: she decided to locate and recruit more witches so that someday, we would launch an attack on the humans, and wipe them all off the face of the Earth." Pit's eyebrows furrowed at this. He could understand holding a grudge for being treated badly throughout her childhood but he knew better that wiping them out wasn't the answer. Viridi thought it was pathetic at first because she had tried something like that before but Pit and Palutena intervened and stopped her from doing so.

"Isn't there another way though? Some kind of democracy?" Moka asked.

"NO!" Ruby shouted, throwing the can she had and making Pit hit the dirt. "There's no other way! We have to destroy them! Who cares about stupid humans?!"

"I do." Pit stated; surprising Ruby, but she brushed it off.

"The only reason why you would is because-" Ruby couldn't finish because two lights erupted from Pit's back that formed white, feathered wings seconds afterwards. This took her breath away. "You…you're a…" she breathed as she stared, wide-eyed, at Pit's wings as they disappeared.

"I've protected humans for years," the angel started, "and I've seen a good side to them. I know that there's another way for you and her ladyship to solve this; one that doesn't involve genocide. Maybe if you weren't so stubborn you'd see that." Ruby didn't say anything, she was still shocked at the fact that Pit was an angel and that he was a guardian to the humans.

"Didn't you say that Yokai Academy was a school where monsters learned to coexist with humans?" Viridi spoke up.

"Hey yeah." Yukari replied. "She could go to school with us!" Ruby was surprised to hear this.

"That's right. Yokai Academy has a lot to offer for a girl like you." Moka spoke up.

"To be honest that's not a bad idea." Pit said.

"She could even join the Newspaper Club if she wanted." Yukari told the group.

"Wait, so we'll have two witches?" Kurumu asked. Yukari then pressed her chest against Kurumu's which irritated the succubus a bit; something that Yukari was aiming for.

"Oh yes we will." The witchling told her with a smug sneer.

"Come on Yukari, cut it out." Pit piped up.

"Seriously, no need to be that close." Viridi replied. Ruby just sat there, silently, as the group before her started talking and having a good time.

Ruby couldn't believe it. She tried to kill Pit, an angel of all things, and tried to take Yukari with her. The fact that she told them that she and her ladyship wanted to eliminate the humans would have wanted them to treat her like an enemy, yet they wanted her to go with them to this Yokai Academy place.

After about an hour or so, everyone went to sleep and Ruby was still thinking about what was happening. She got out of the sleeping bag she was in and carefully made her way out of the tent, taking the can of tea she had before with her. As she reached the tent entrance she spared one last look to the group, especially Pit. He seemed like the type of person who saw the good in people. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "but it's too late for me." With that she exited the tent, not zipping it shut afterwards. She took a few steps away from the tent in the night-time atmosphere and reached her hand out; a raven flew towards Ruby with her wand in its grasp. After she took it she muttered something under her breath. Six, black wings appeared on her back and she flew off, heading for the sunflower field known as Witch Hill.

After a few minutes Pit felt a chill in the air and slowly woke up. He sat up and looked at the tent entrance and saw that it was open. _That's odd._ He thought to himself. He then looked to the sleeping bag Ruby was in and saw that it was empty. Since he was still tired he shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

…Wait a minute. Pit bolted upward and carefully made his way to the sleeping bag and uncovered it. He was surprised to see that Ruby really was gone. He made his way to the tent entrance and looked into the night sky. His eyes made their way to the sunflower field on the cliff and had a feeling where Ruby went. "Ruby…" he whispered.

[Time Skip]

Pit and the others were on their way to the sunflower field to find Ruby, and make sure that she was alright. "Honestly Pit, I don't get why you woke us up to find her in the middle of the night." Viridi complained. "She was probably feeling alright and went back to the house."

"Maybe," Pit started, "but I've got a bad feeling about this."

After a little while, the hill top that over looked the field was in plain sight. Once they arrived Pit heard Yukari scream and looked over to her. His eyes widened when he saw the witch held up in mid-air by vines. Pit then turned his attention toward the field with the others doing so shortly afterward to see Ruby standing a few feet from them.

"Let go of her!" Kurumu demanded.

"Leave this place." Ruby shot back. "All of you! You will not interfere with her ladyship!"

"Not without her!" Pit stated.

"Ruby, please, there has to be another way!" Yukari pleaded.

"I've heard enough!" Ruby shouted as she held her wand up. The gem within it began to resonate and a large group of mid-sized plant monsters appeared all around her and the group. Ruby then began to laugh menacingly. "Behold," she started, "her ladyship's work: an army of plant monsters bred to defend Witch Hill."

"You call this an army?" Viridi asked. Pit knew a fight was about to begin and invoked his transformation by becoming cloaked in a white light. After the light faded he now stood in his angel form and formed a type of large, Rosario themed gauntlet on his arm. Ruby was unfazed by Pit's transformation as she knew what she had to do.

"Whether or not you're an angel doesn't matter." She said coldly. "There's only one thing I care about, and that's the destruction of all mankind!" she declared as she pointed her wand forward; signaling the plant monsters to charge at the group.

"Not while I'm still breathing!" Pit told her as he charged at the incoming group of plant monsters. He loaded a punch with his Rosario Arm and tore through several monsters before sending one into a few more. Pit then wheeled around and sent a silver fist that spun in the air with a crimson trail following it at another group; knocking them over like bowling pins.

"PIT!" The angel looked back to see plant monsters surrounding Moka, and fast. His eyes then widened with realization.

"Moka, hang on!" He called out to her has he ran for the vampire. Pit didn't notice a plant monster trying to jump him and Mizore slicing it with claws of ice before it reached him since he was focused on Moka at the moment.

Mizore then freed Yukari from the vines that held her and went to kill more of the opposing monsters while Yukari pulled out her wand and summoned the flying cards she used before and joined the fight. Kurumu had her claws out and hacked away at a couple while Viridi was surrounded by some more but she summoned her scythe and disposed of them quickly. "You fight pretty good for a young goddess." Kurumu complimented.

"You're not so bad for a succubus either." Viridi returned. Several more plant monsters appeared but twice as many kunai made of ice flew past the duo and into the monsters' eyes before being cut down by the girls. Kurumu and Viridi went to fight more monsters as Pit was still making his way to Moka who was screaming for help. After he had fed a punch to one that was powerful enough to tear it in half he activated the Power of Flight and took off into the air. He then dove and blasted one that was about to take a bite out of Moka. As he reached her he managed to grab hold of the Rosario.

"Show time." Pit said under his breath as he removed the silver cross. A pillar of crimson light appeared shortly afterward and then disappeared as quickly as it appeared; tearing the plant monsters apart in the process. The group and Ruby (who was watching what happened) turned their attention toward Inner Moka who was now standing on a pile of dead plant monsters. Pit was in the air a few feet away from her with the Rosario tucked safely in is belt. Viridi was impressed with Moka's silver haired form and noticed the crimson colored glow that covered Pit's wings, and that alone became proof enough for her to believe that Pandora truly was at the school. Because if he was telling the truth about his new powers, then there was no way that everything else he told her was a lie.

Moka opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings briefly before looking to Pit. "You could have done that sooner you know." She told him in a stern voice, making a large sweat drop appear on his head. "Still," she continued "you saved my ass."

Ruby was standing in disbelief at the sight of the vampire, and knew full well what she was dealing with. "Are you…" she started but Moka fed her a round-house kick to the side of her head and thrust the witch into a pile of dead plant monsters.

"I'll take blood over peace." Moka stated. Pit fist-pumped and believed it was over but Ruby abruptly emerged from the top of the pile, her wings now on her back.

"Ruby! Please stop this! We'll leave right now and not come back ever again!" Yukari begged.

"No. I need to do this. I'm going to defend Witch Hill, because it is my wish." Ruby responded. "Also, because her ladyship DEMANDS IT!" She shouted as she held up her wand with the gem shining afterward. The entire group looked around to see the eyes of the dead monsters reacting and watched in surprise and shock as they began to reform, and getting twice as tall in the process.

"Th-They're even bigger than before!" Kurumu observed.

"I swear these guys are as persistent as my mudrones!" Viridi stated.

"I would ask what you're talking about but that'll have to wait." Mizore replied.

Pit let out a low growl; it seemed like things would keep going if her ladyship was still around. That was when Pit realized what he had to do. With a goal in mind and determination burning in his eyes he flew towards the house in the center of the field. Kurumu saw what he was doing after she dealt with one of the plant minions. "Where are you going?" She called after him.

Pit stopped in the air and turned to Kurumu. "I'm going to go have a little 'heart-to-heart' conversation with her ladyship." He told her. He then resumed his course to the house but Ruby overheard what he was up to.

"Stay away from her!" She shouted angrily, pointing her wand at him. Moka appeared in front of Ruby before she could do anything and delivered a powerful blow to Ruby's stomach; launching her into one of her lackeys.

_Pit, please hurry._ Moka thought to herself.

Pit landed in front of the house entrance. It wasn't an expert landing though; being the first time he ever flew a long distance on his own he slid on his feet into the doors of the house. He took a couple steps back and shook his head to get his wits about. After he banished his Rosario Arm he opened the doors and looked around. Vines covered the walls and floor of the room he entered. He saw more and more vines as he walked up a flight of stairs and deeper into the dark house. "I'm starting to get the feeling it's not just her ladyship pulling the strings." He said under his breath as he made his way through the second floor. He walked some more before he saw vines protruding from the bottom of a door he saw. "This must be it." He observed as he made his way to the door. Pit opened the door to reveal a dimly lit room with a figure in a thick coat sitting in a rocking chair behind a very thin curtain in front of a mirror. "Excuse me," Pit started as he made his way to her, "but are you the one Ruby's been talking about, her ladyship? Listen I want to talk to you about this thing you have against the humans." He said as he stopped in front of the curtain.

There was no response, so he moved the curtain and stepped closer to the figure. Pit touched the chair she was sitting on, making move back and forth slightly, still nothing. Deciding to take a risk he gingerly pulled down the hood of the coat to reveal a very old woman with white hair. He touched two fingers to the side of her neck trying to feel for a pulse…nothing, absolutely nothing. Pit's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "Ruby…" he muttered as he ran out of the room.

Outside the house the group was still facing off against Ruby and her plant monster army. Moka was fighting Ruby and several plant monsters while the rest of the group were fighting the rest of Ruby's forces, but they were starting to get exhausted. "How long…do we have to keep… hacking away at these things?" Kurumu panted.

"Until…we kill…them all." Mizore responded.

"Compared to us and what we can do…these guys are nothing." Yukari told them.

"You call this nothing?" Kurumu replied.

"Just trying to keep a positive attitude." Viridi spoke up.

Yukari looked to her left and gasped. "Guys look!" She told the group. The others looked over to see Moka restrained by a bunch of vines, completely immobile as Ruby floated in the air a few feet from her. "Ruby! Please, let her go!" Yukari begged.

"It's no use." Moka responded irritably. "Just look at her, there's no getting to her in that state." Ruby held her wand in the air and several vines grabbed the other girls with Yukari dropping her wand in the process. Soon enough they were all trapped on the outside of a ball of vines as Ruby began laughing menacingly.

"This is what happens to those who defile Witch Hill!" Ruby declared "Now laugh it-"

"RUBY!" Came a familiar voice as Pit stepped into view.

"Pit! You're back!" Kurumu cheered.

"Ruby, listen to me," Pit started, "you have to stop this. There's no point in doing what her ladyship says anymore!"

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted. "Her ladyship wants it so it must be done!"

"That's just it; her ladyship's not around anymore so you don't have to do what she says now!" Pit argued but this made Ruby laugh.

"What are you talking about? She's inside the hou-"

"LISTEN!" Pit shouted as his eyes started turning crimson. "I WAS JUST AT THE HOUSE AND SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S BEEN DEAD THE WHOLE TIME!" Everyone else listening was shocked to hear this, especially Ruby.

"Wh-what?" She breathed in disbelief.

"Don't you get it?" the angel said, staring to calm down. "After she passed on you couldn't stand being alone. So your emotions created a false image of her ladyship and you've been listening to a delusion ever since." Viridi listened to every word that Pit used and was impressed; guess all that time hanging around Palutena was starting to pay off. Ruby however was looking to the ground clutching her wand tightly as she thought about what Pit said, and started to believe it, but what came next wasn't what Pit hoped would happen.

"No…" she said softly as a tear escaped her eye. "NO!" she then shouted as she held her wand in the air, making the gem in it shine brightly. Ruby and the plant monsters around them became cloaked in a bright light and started to move closer together, and Yukari caught on to what was happening.

"RUBY, NO!" she cried as she saw the scene before her.

"What's going on? What's happening to her!?" Viridi exclaimed as she got a bad feeling.

"If she uses that forbidden spell she'll never be her old self again!" Yukari explained.

"Forbidden spell?" Viridi repeated, her hunch getting worse. She turned her attention back to the light as it faded. Standing before the group was a massive plant monster as tall as a building with red glowing eyes and a total of five heads: four smaller ones under a massive one. Ruby was in the mouth of the largest head: her arms and lower half were a part of the beast and her wand was standing a couple feet in front of her. Once she became aware she started laughing like a maniac and the monstrosity she had become went on a rampage, and it seemed she wasn't in full control of her power yet.

"DIE, ALL OF YOU!" Ruby shouted, enjoying her newfound power a little too much. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" She continued laughing like a maniac with the whole group watching her as a tear escaped Yukari's eye.

"Do you know you just went off the deep end, Ruby?" She whimpered. Pit looked at Ruby's current form with an exasperated and shocked expression, his eyes back to being blue. Yukari had said she may not be able to be herself and it looked as though she was right. Remembering that his friends were trapped he conjured two orbs that were as big as his hands. They floated next to Pit's head and had red and black swirling smoke in them as well as a Rosario imprinted on both of them.

"Hang on guys!" He called to the girls as he descended towards Kurumu. He stopped in front of her and shot the vines with his new Orbitars and Kurumu took flight shortly after he did. Once she was steady she wasted no time and helped to free the others. Moka and Viridi landed gracefully while Kurumu landed holding Yukari and Pit shortly followed while he held Mizore bridal style. When he set his friend on the ground they looked at Ruby who looked as though she was gaining control over her new form.

"What do we do?" Kurumu asked.

"Her wand." Yukari spoke up with the group looking to her. "If we destroy her wand we can put a stop to this." She explained.

"And you think that can work?" Viridi replied.

Yukari nodded. "Without our wands witches are completely useless. We can't even preform magic." She explained further.

"Right, just leave it to me." Pit said, banishing his Orbitars for his Rosario Claws. He then took off and Yukari took a couple steps forward.

"Please Pit," she called after him, "it may be too late for her now but please just do what you can!" Pit spared a look behind him and gave Yukari a thumbs-up. He then turned his attention back to Ruby and accelerated. Ruby saw him coming but didn't stop to think.

"FILTHY SCUM! DIE!" She shouted as several vines lashed out at the angel. Pit dodged and cut down the vines that came after him but one of them managed to grab him around his middle and several lashed at him shortly afterwards. He managed to slice and or blast the ones that came at him but one of them had cut his cheek, drawing a bit of blood as he shouted in pain. The others watched and became shocked but Moka's expression changed from that to anger in an instant.

"Damn you, you little bitch!" She said as she launched herself into the air. As she came down she landed a kick that managed to tear through the vine that was holding Pit. Once he collected himself he continued towards his target with Moka clearing the way for him while heading for Ruby at the same time, bouncing from vine to vine as she did. But while she was doing so a vine had managed to grab her wrist followed by three others either grabbing her wrist or her ankles. Another vine came up to her and stabbed itself close to Moka's neck when it did. Pit saw what happened.

"Moka!" He shouted while Ruby laughed.

"That's right, DIE!" She exclaimed while Moka was struggling to get free.

"Foolish girl!" The vampire started. "Do you really think this can hold me?!"

"Oh, there's more to this form than just magic!" Ruby told her. "In this form, I can absorb the abilities of other creatures!" The vine that penetrated Moka's skin was slowly creeping up her skin as it pulsed, sucking out Moka's blood. "In other words: since you're a vampire, I have vampire powers as well!" Pit's anger rose and his eyes turned crimson once again when he saw the life being drained from his friend.

"Let her go!" He shouted as he flew to Moka with incredible speed. When he reached the vampire he cut the vines holding her, banished his claws and caught Moka's hand as he flew a circle around Ruby. "Feel like taking a page out of an old book?" He asked Moka.

"Anything to put a stop to this." She replied as Pit flew higher. Ruby saw what they were doing and before she could put the pieces together a bunch of winged cards had covered her face. Yukari had her wand out and had just cast the spell and Viridi looked to Pit.

"Whatever you're doing you better do it now, Pit!" She called to the angel.

"Right, thanks guys!" He replied as he started spinning. On the third spin he launched Moka at Ruby and the vampire readied a kick as she accelerated towards the behemoth. Ruby managed to clear the cards away from her face and saw Moka heading right for her.

"ALL OF YOU! DIE!" She shouted as she had vines lash out at the incoming vampire but Moka sped right past them.

"I'll take blood over PEACE!" She declared as she neared Ruby's wand. Once her foot made contact things briefly paused. When the gem in the wand cracked there was an enormous pillar of light that completely engulfed the plant monster. Ruby screamed as the monster she was a part of was torn to pieces, with each piece disappearing in the light until there was nothing left.

[Time Skip]

The sun was barely rising over the horizon as the group stood next to the bus stop in the forest. They were in their human forms and were a little depressed, even Viridi. Not because school was starting again but because they had looked all night for any sign of Ruby, which proved to be unfruitful. "I'm sorry Pit," Viridi started, "but there was nothing we could do for her." Pit just sighed and Outer Moka placed a hand on his arm to try and comfort him. Viridi sighed and decided to change the topic. Before she could though, they could hear someone coming.

"I'm back guys," Ms. Nekenome called out, "look at all the yummy fish I found!" Everyone turned to see the teacher with a massive basket of fish on her back; she stopped in her tracks when she saw the group standing next to the bus stop. "Is it time to go already?" she said, mildly disappointed. Suddenly they heard the bus coming and looked over to see it stopping next to them. When the doors opened a familiar figure stepped out.

"Hey guys." Gin greeted, surprising everyone.

"Gin?" the members of the Newspaper Club chorused.

"Whoa, what's with you guys?" he replied. "Your club president just escaped from Summer School hell so try to act surprised would ya?" Nobody else responded at Gin's comment. "Guys?" he checked but again got no response; they were too busy looking at a familiar witch that was unconscious in Gin's arms.

"It's Ruby!" the girls chorused.

"Oh. Do you guys know her?" Gin asked.

"Long story." Pit responded, still looking at the unconscious Ruby. Her clothes were a bit tattered and her eyes were closed, but for some reason she had a peaceful smile on her face. "Where did you find her?" He asked his club leader.

"Well long story short I found her floating in the ocean. Just floating around like something was keeping her safe from harm." Gin explained.

"I guess that's good to know, seeing how peaceful she looks." Viridi spoke up. Gin noticed her and saw that she was in a red dress with purple and pink detail.

"Um." He said in an awkward voice.

"That's Viridi, don't ask." Pit said, snapping Gin out of it.

"Okay then." Gin replied, still a bit awkward. With that he got on the bus followed by the girls. Moka noticed Pit wasn't following and looked back to him.

"Are you coming Pit?" She asked.

"Give us a minute." Viridi told her. Moka nodded and boarded the bus. Pit then looked back to the goddess. "Listen Pit," she started, "I talked with Palutena while we were looking for Ruby, and she and I came to the decision to leave you at the school for the time being." She finished.

Pit was surprised to hear this. "Really?" He asked.

"Seeing as how Pandora's at the school and still poses a bit of a threat you think we wouldn't?" She responded.

"Guess that's one way of looking at it." Pit said, still a bit surprised to be staying.

"Besides I think I know the real reason for you wanting to stay." Viridi told him. "It's the vampire isn't it?" She asked, catching him off guard.

Pit blushed slightly and looked to the ground. "Well…" he started but Viridi cut him off.

"I knew it!" she declared, making Pit lift his head. Viridi calmed down a bit. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She told him. Pit could only smile and shake his head.

"Hey kid, ya coming?" the bus driver called out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be right there!" Pit responded. He looked back to Viridi. "Guess this is good-bye for now." He told her.

"One more thing." Viridi said as she held up her hand. Making a leaf with the emblem of the Smashers appear in it. She then handed it to Pit, who took it with curiosity. "When you're done with the school year, rub the emblem off of that leaf." She explained. "It'll open a path to Skyworld and you'll be home before you know it."

Pit continued to look at the leaf and then looked to the goddess. "But how did you-" Viridi had cut him off by lifting a finger.

"I'm gonna hang myself for doing this, but Nintendo talked to this group called FUNimation and worked something out. Beings such as goddesses can open a portal to anywhere in this world if the author permits it." She explained with a sigh.

[Out of Story]

Me: Relax, it won't be for nothing.

[Back to Story]

Pit managed to hold back a laugh but calmed down before Viridi noticed anything.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing ya." He said as he headed for the bus. Viridi turned around and prepared to open a portal. "And just so you know." Pit spoke up, making Viridi look to the angel that was at the bus door. "It's not just because of Moka that I want to stay." He told her, surprising the goddess a bit. Pit went through the doors and took a seat next to Moka. The doors on the bus closed and the bus itself took off. Viridi smirked as she watched the bus leave.

"Now this is getting interesting." She said to herself as she held a hand forward. A blue spark erupted from it followed by a blue oval that was a few feet taller than she was. When she walked through it she was gone. The portal closed as she made her way back to the Kid Icarus Universe.

Back to Pit; he was looking through the window at the walls of the tunnel that served as a portal between the human and supernatural worlds. _This was one adventure worth remembering._ He thought to himself. _But now I'm back to the real problem,_ he continued as his face got serious, _and that's Pandora._

* * *

**Me: All's well that ends well for the Newspaper Club, but Pit has to refocus his attention on Pandora. Will he succeed? And what new challenges await him? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Drag-**

**The Newspaper Club: WRONG SHOW!**

**Me (sheepishly): ...Sorry. Anyway, please review, and until next time, see ya!**


	12. 11: Safety Committee, or Gang of Thugs?

***Ugh* Sorry for the long wait guys. I lacked motivation to write this BIG time and my internet went out at one point. Still, hope this chapter makes up for it, and I own nothing from Rosario + Vampire or Kid Icarus, they are bot copyrighted to their respective owners.**

**[The door bursts open to reveal Kurumu, Yukari, and Viridi.]**

**Kurumu: YOU!**

**Pokemaster: Aw crap here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Safety Committee, or Gang of Thugs?**

Pandora was in a dimly lit room talking to a man in a long black coat with white trim. He was in the shadows so she couldn't make out very many details. Pandora decided it was time to get rid of Pit, and she came up with a way to do so. She had asked her fellow teachers if there was some type of monitoring branch of the school and they all pointed to and warned her about the Public Safety Committee. At the moment, she was speaking to the committee's leader, Kuyou.

"Are you certain about this?" Kuyou asked the goddess.

"Fairly." She replied. "I've heard some of my students talk about it during class. They say that the _Gazette _is the best source of info here at the school." Kuyou smiled in the darkness.

"So," he started, "the Newspaper Club is once again at work. If that fool didn't learn a thing last year, then he'll learn his lesson now." Pandora could feel the malicious tone in his voice and smiled lightly; her plan was going along smoothly. "Keito." Kuyou then called. A door opened to reveal the silhouette of a girl. "Tomorrow I want you to go to where the Newspaper Club hands out copies of their paper to the students. Show them how we, deal with problems around here." Kuyou stated.

"Yes sir." His subordinate replied before closing the door. Kuyou then turned his attention back to Pandora.

"Thank you for pointing us in the right direction Miss Dorathy." He told her. "Those fools have been a problem for us in the past, and I doubt that anything has changed." Pandora simply smirked.

"My pleasure Kuyou. Anything to help keep the peace." She replied as she took her leave. Once she went out the door, she then chuckled a little. _Knowing Pit; he won't just surrender, and that's exactly what I'm counting on._ She thought to herself. _The energy I felt from Kuyou is outstanding. If he is as powerful as he seems, then getting rid of that angel should be no problem at all._

The following morning Pit was up early and was on his way to the Newspaper Club HQ. The deadline for the paper was today and the crew had managed to get it done; all they needed to do was publish it and hand copies out to the students. After a few minutes Pit arrived at the HQ but when he was in front of the door he noticed that it was open just a crack. After he opened the door fully he saw Pandora in her disguise looking at the draft of the paper that Pit and the crew finished. "Quite the work you have here." Pandora greeted. "And I can see why that the snow woman likes your articles."

Pit, however, was not in the mood for a "good morning". "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked sternly.

"Just figured I would drop by." Pandora replied with an unchanging mood. "I heard the paper was quite popular so I figured I could sneak a peek at the next issue." Pit decided this was a good opportunity to get some answers.

"You know what, I've been wondering." Pit said, starting to move into his usual attitude around bad guys. "Pittoo told us that he defeated you at the Rewind Spring. Mind shedding some light on that?"

"Quite the interesting story behind that one." Pandora told him. "You see, the Rewind Spring is able to reverse any sort of change that has been done to the body, including injuries. And as it turns out, it also emits a special energy to keep someone alive long enough to use the spring's water to heal themselves."

"And I'm guessing that you were able to survive because of that?"

"Just a tiny dip of my finger was all it took."

"There's also something else that's bugging me." Pit then said. "You never did tell us who you're working with."

If the was a time where Pandora was ever impressed by the angel, this would be the first. "I'm surprised to see you remembered." She responded as she rose from her seat. "Although that will have to wait for another time." She started leaving and Pit had a somewhat irritated look on his face since he didn't get the answer he wanted. "Right now…" Pandora started as she stopped at the door and spared Pit one last look. "I'd be more worried about yourself, and your little friends." With that she left and Pit was not only agitated, but a bit worried too; just what did she mean by that? He decided to keep a close eye on Pandora but also decided to make sure the draft was ready; the deadline was today after all.

A while later, Pit and the Newspaper Club were once again handing out copies of the _Gazette_ to the students. The students and club members alike were excited that the new issue was out for different reasons. The students who read the paper were wanting the next issue and the Newspaper Club were excited that they finally got it done and that the readers wanted to read it. Pit on the other hand wasn't as excited; he was still thinking about what Pandora had told him earlier and was a bit worried that he couldn't figure out what she meant. Although the expression was barely visible, Gin caught onto it and got curious.

"Hey Pit, somethin' buggin' ya?" He asked the angel.

"Huh? Oh, uh…no, I'm fine." He responded.

"I don't know. I could've sworn that you seemed a bit worried about something." Gin said, unconvinced by Pit's answer.

"It's nothing, really." Pit dismissed. Although Gin was his friend, Pit didn't want the thought of the Goddess of Calamity possibly planning something bad for his friends to bother him, or the girls for that matter. He tried his best to put up a positive attitude but Gin was still a bit suspicious; something just didn't seem right.

They continued handing out papers to the students, before…"Oh man, it's them." One student said worryingly as they saw a group of people dressed in black clothing with white trim heading in the direction of the Newspaper Club's booth. Every student there turned to where the oncoming group was and started to get a bit worried. Even Pit's group got a bad feeling from them and Pit somehow knew something bad was gonna happen. The group that had everyone in the area worried stopped at the booth. Leading the group was a girl with long purple hair, pale skin, and a creepy look on her face as she grinned menacingly. She walked over to the table and picked up a copy of the _Gazette _andread it with interest.

"I see that the paper has gotten popular again, Morioka." The girl observed as if she somehow knew Gin. Pit looked to his club leader to see that he had a slightly angered look about him.

"Just what are you doing here? And what do you want?" Gin asked; his anger slightly elevating.

"The answer to both of those questions is simple." The girl stated as she stopped reading and took the paper in booth hands. Everyone watched as she abruptly tore the copy she had in half down the middle, shocking the Newspaper Club. The girl then dropped the halves she had and her smile got slightly wider. "We're here to put you out of business." With that one of her goons walked up to the table and karate chopped it in half instantly, shocking Pit's group even more and scaring away the students that stopped by to get a copy. More of the mystery girl's goons walked up to the girls that, despite resisting, had the copies they were holding torn out of their grasp and ripped to shreds.

"No! Stop!" Yukari pleaded but they ignored her and took the boxes that now were on the ground and as one of the were about to destroy it, a hand grabbed his arm and he turned in that direction just as Pit let loose a punch to the goon's upper jaw. He dropped the box and several more goons closed in on Pit only for them to meet the same fate as Pit had conjured his Rosario Claws and cut them down easily. He then turned to the girl that was leading them to see her with an angry expression.

"You…" she growled. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I should be asking you that!" Pit retorted; pointing one of his claws at the girl. "Who do you think YOU are coming and trashing our stand?" The girl's expression change from anger to an amused smirk and had the silent chuckle to go with it.

"Looks like I forgot to introduce myself." She stated. "My name is Keito, one of the top commanders of the Public Safety Committee."

"Public Safety Committee?" Pit repeated.

"Yes. The Committee is made up of students who protects the peace and keeps order here at Yokai Academy. In other words if anyone here is threatening someone or breaking the rules, we step in to stop them." Keito explained as her goons got up to their feet.

"Well you answered half of my question. But what gives you the right to just up and attack us?"

"Why?" Keito chuckled. "Because this little club of yours wasn't authorized by us."

"Wait, authorized?"

"To prevent anything, illegal, from operating without our knowledge certain measures are taken. Thus the Newspaper Club was never allowed to exist without our consent. Plus, they had their chance last year but blew it. Isn't that right Morioka?" Keito finished as she turned her attention to the werewolf. Gin's fellow club mates turned to him with a confused look.

"Gin, what is she talking about?" Moka asked, but Gin didn't answer. He was looking to the ground with his fists clenched. Pit got the feeling something happened between them and the Committee last year.

"Since I am feeling a bit generous, I'll make you a deal." Keito spoke up. Pit turned his attention back to the officer. "I'll make it to where none of this ever happened, if you all destroy every remaining copy of the paper you have and disband your club."

"And if we don't?" Pit asked; gripping his claws tighter.

"If you don't…well you won't need me to tell you what'll happen then." She stated as some of her goons snickered a little.

Pit was left with two options: he could finish the group surrounding him and interrogate Keito for more info, but that would mean having the entire Safety Committee right on his doorstep. This fact didn't bother him much. He pretty much carried the entire weight of Palutena's army by himself and always came out on top in a battle. On the other hand, if he stood down, he wouldn't have to take any unnecessary risks and keep his friends safe, but that would mean he would have to find another club to join and there was no way in hell he was joining the Swimming Club again and/or join a club without his friends. After thinking about for a minute he came to a decision.

"Have it your way." Gin spoke up before Pit could voice his opinion. He was also surprised by Gin's decision. "Stand down Pit. There's no other way."

"Huh?" Kurumu voiced.

"But, Gin…" Pit replied.

"Just do it!" Gin then ordered. "I'm the club leader here so stand down!"

Pit honestly didn't have anything to say to that, because there was nothing to say. One of the many things he learned from being in the service of Palutena was to always recognizing authority. With no other option, Pit banished his claws and put his arms to his side. Keito smirked at the scene playing out before her.

"Wise choice." She said. "You have until sundown. By then I expect nothing left in those boxes." She stated as she turned to her goons. "Let's go." She commanded as she and her lackeys started walking away, one of them spit on one of the torn up _Gazette_ copies and chuckled as he did.

As they left the view, the group stood there silently and turned their attention to Gin.

"I don't get. Why did you do that?" Pit asked his club leader.

"It doesn't matter." Gin responded, now looking depressed. "Once class is over I want you guys to burn the last of the copies we have."

"They can't force us to just quit, can they?" Yukari then said.

"Isn't there another way?" Mizore asked.

"Just do what I say!" Gin ordered, surprising the girls. "Every last copy is to be burned. And that's final." Gin finished as he started walking away. Something about the way Gin was acting had rubbed Pit the wrong way. He didn't like seeing his friend like this but he was right; Gin was the club leader and he gave them an order. With that, Pit sighed.

"Come on guys," he started, "let's clean up before class starts." He started picking up the papers that weren't torn up and put them in a box with the girls reluctantly doing the same.

Pandora was watching what happened behind a tree from a distance. She was mildly disappointed that Pit chose to stand down but remembered that Palutena taught him loyalty and devotion so it was to be expected when Gin told him to do so. As she walked to the school she started hoping that things would be more fruitful after school.

After school had ended, Pit and the girls were on their way to the garbage disposal area carrying boxes of newspapers. They were all rather depressed as they put paper after paper into the furnace used to dispose of burnable trash. As they continued Pit noticed Kurumu looking more hesitant than the others were about burning the _Gazette_ copies. He couldn't quite figure it out, but he decided to continue with the task at hand. Close to half an hour passed before the group burned all the _Gazette _copies they had. All of them were pretty depressed as they started walking to their dorms. Pit, however, did a quick head count and noticed that Kurumu wasn't following them. He turned around while the others continued walking and saw the bluenette sitting next to the furnace holding a copy of the _Gazette_; the last copy in fact.

"Kurumu, what are you doing?" He asked. Kurumu just hugged the paper she had closer to her and brought her knees up.

"I can't do it." She said sadly. Pit could feel her sorrow and sat next to her.

"You know Gin told us to." He told her.

"And?" she questioned. Pit didn't really have an answer to that, so he used what was available.

"I don't know." He sighed. Kurumu didn't respond. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Despite her head being somewhat low she nodded. "Why are you holding onto that copy anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurumu asked. Pit was confused. "Aside from the others, you and I made this paper together." This surprised the angel. "All the time we spent making this, everything we talked about while writing it. Destroying it would be like destroying the memories of the time we spent together and, I can't do that." Pit listened to every word, and Kurumu did have a point. Destroying it would pretty much be like destroying their friendship, and he didn't want to throw that away. He smiled a little and looked up.

"You know, I bet what they didn't know wouldn't kill them right?" He thought out loud, surprising the succubus a bit. "I bet if we were careful and played our cards right, we'd be able to keep that paper a secret." Pit then looked to Kurumu. "What do ya think?" he asked her with his trademark smile. Kurumu herself could only smile at the angel. She then stood up with Pit doing the same and she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Pit," she started, "you have no idea how much this means to me." Pit didn't say anything. The two started walking away before Kurumu was yanked backwards by some unknown force, startling the duo a bit. When Pit turned around he saw Kurumu hanging a few feet off the ground with a string on her back that was being held by the PSC commander from before. She laughed a little bit before addressing the angel.

"I warned you about what would happen if you didn't do as I say." Keito said coldly. "Now the both of you will pay the price."

Pit started to feel his anger rising. "Put her down now!" he demanded.

"Oh? You want her?" she asked, messing with the angel. "Then come and get her!" She challenged as she took off, dragging Kurumu behind her.

"PIT!" The succubus cried as the angel took off after Keito.

Pit had been running for a little while and he had to admit that Keito was fast. But when he caught up to where he last saw her he could see the purple-haired girl standing below a large spider web that was spun between a couple of trees, and Kurumu was tied to it by her wrists and ankles. He started to feel his anger rise even more when he saw his friend being restrained. He looked back to Keito who had a dark smile on her face. "You better let her go right now." Pit stated, but Keito's smile only grew wider.

"Or else what?" She asked. "You'll fight me?"

"If that's what it's gonna take."

Keito chuckled at Pit's statement. "First you defy us, and then you threaten one of the Committee's top commanders…" She listed, "Such acts are punishable by death!" She then declared as she threw off her coat. When she did though there wasn't much of a difference; she wore a black sleeveless top that matched her outfit and revealed her entire stomach and a tiny bit of her chest, but there was also a brown patch like area on her stomach with six spider like legs protruding from it. This surprised and creped out Pit.

"Gross, I knew you'd be something freaky but give me a break!" He said, slightly disgusted by Keito's partial transformation. But then Pit remembered what she said earlier. "And what do you mean my actions are punishable by death?"

"The Public Safety Committee tolerates no act of opposition or defiance. In order to keep the peace, those that would threaten the order of this school are punished by _any_ means necessary." Keito explained. Pit began to feel that the way Gin acted earlier today started to make sense.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that this wasn't the first year that Gin ran the Newspaper Club was it?" Pit questioned.

"Guess you are smarter than you look." Keito observed. "Morioka did run the Newspaper Club last year. But when he and his little friends tried to expose the Committee's so called corrupted ways, his friends paid the price, if you know what I mean." She said as she started laughing, maliciously.

Pit realized what Keito meant instantly. Gin and his friends from last year tried to expose the Committee for what they really were; a petty gang of thugs that will do anything to keep an iron hold on the school. However, the Committee caught onto what they were doing and killed all of Gin's club mates in front of him as a warning. Now knowing the truth, Pit's anger rose to the boiling point as he clenched his fists tightly and his eyes flashed between crimson and blue. "You…you monsters…" He growled as a light blue aura surrounded him. Keito was amused by Pit's anger but at the same time felt just a little uneasy. "You'd kill innocent people just hold up your sorry excuse of a reputation as the school's security. You hurt others without a second thought like no one would care. People like you don't even deserve to be called this school's protectors!"

"Watch your tone angel!" Keito demanded.

"Make me!" Pit retorted as he transformed. He now stood in his angel form with his eyes colored crimson. "In the name of the Goddess of Light, Palutena, the TRUE protector of the peace and guardian of order," he started as he formed his Rosario Bow, "I WILL defeat you!" He declared as he charged straight for the spider woman. Keito jumped into the air to dodge but Pit was quicker as he shot a crimson arrow at her. She managed to dodge it but it still grazed her side. As she winced in pain she jumped onto a tree branch and landed on her spider feet. When she saw that Pit wasn't in front of her she turned around only to feel the angel's foot kicking her face. She flew a few feet before catching a tree branch and steadying herself. Pit was in the air in front of her instantly; she barely managed to dodge the blades of his bow as he had it arranged and spinning like a saw blade. She then shot spider silk at him from her mouth but Pit demonstrated his quick reflexes by catching it with his hand, surprising her a little bit. Pit wasted no time with the opportunity and pulled the string and Keito along with it, flinging them into a tree. Keito hit her back hard against it and painfully landed on the ground. "Had enough?" Pit challenged as Keito quickly got to her feet (her spider feet that is).

"Hardly!" She replied as she shot more string at him. Pit dodged the shot and let a large crimson arrow loose and it split into several smaller ones that homed in on Keito like hunting dogs after a rabbit. She dodged some of them but the rest hit her and Pit dove after her as he pulled his bow apart. As Keito staggered onto her spider legs Pit flew in front of her and sliced two of her spider legs in half. She screamed in pain while standing on her human legs and Pit fed her a kick to the gut and pushed her into another tree.

Kurumu, still stuck in the web, watched every second of the fight and started to get worried. She had seen Pit fight before but never like this. The way he was fighting now was brutal and merciless, and she was beginning to think that it was either his anger or that his powers were starting to affect his personality. Keito was on her arms now but looked up to see Pit aiming an arrow of crimson light straight at her face. She looked into Pit's crimson eyes and could see that he meant business; he wasn't going to let her go. Now sweating with fear she needed to fast talk her way out of this.

"P-Please, let me go, you win!" she pleaded. "If you let me go, I'll let you continue working in the Newspaper Club! I won't even report any of this to the Committee!"

"After all you and your Committee have done? Not a chance." Pit stated as he pulled back on his arrow more. Keito could feel the anger in his voice and started to sweat and panic even more. Kurumu could feel it as well and knew that Pit wasn't going to let Keito go. Even though Keito and the Committee she worked for was corrupt she didn't think Keito deserve to die. Thinking quickly she brought her claws out and managed to free herself from Keito's web and landed gracefully on her feet. She then looked over to see Pit still aiming his arrow at Keito and saw that he was about to let it loose.

"Pit stop!" she called out, surprising the angel and making him look back to her.

"Why should I?" he questioned.

"Because you're better than this! Keito may be cruel like her Committee but killing her would only make you sink lower than her! Just stop please!" She reasoned as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Pit looked back to Keito who still feared for her life. He grit his teeth as he started to think about what Kurumu said. "Pit!" a familiar voice called out. He looked over to see Moka, Yukari, and Mizore running to the scene. They stopped when they saw Pit aiming an arrow at Keito's forehead and Moka took a step forward. As Pit looked into the vampire's eyes he started to get conflicted even more. He looked back to Keito as he got more frustrated at the scene and he could feel his fingers slightly slipping, and that was when a certain someone who was watching the scene decided that enough was enough.

**_"…Pit, let her go."_** A familiar voice said telepathically. Pit was extremely surprised to hear this and looked to the sky, something that confused the others, even Keito.

"L-Lady Palutena? Is that you?" Pit said, still a bit surprised, and that was when Moka and her friends realized what was happening.

Palutena giggled a little from where she was. **_"Sure is. How have you been?"_** She wondered.

"But, h-how did you-?"

**_"Ever since Viridi first contacted you in this world and gave you that leaf to get you home I've been trying to get in touch with you through that."_** She explained. **_"It wasn't easy, especially since you're in a dimension inside a dimension."_**

"How much of this fight did you see though?" Pit asked.

"**_Enough to know about what's going on."_** Palutena replied. Pit figured she must've heard enough to know about the Safety Committee. **_"Pit, it's alright. And besides, your friend's right, you ARE better than this, just let her go."_**

Pit thought about what he was doing after that. Both Palutena and Kurumu had a point, he was better than this. The Committee and its staff were cruel, sadistic, malicious and vile, and killing Keito here and now would only make the situation he was currently in worse. After finally making his decision, he sighed and his eyes turned blue again. He made the arrow he had ready disappear and banished his bow. "You can go." He told the Committee commander, but just as she was about to sigh with relief, he grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air. "But give your boss a message from me," he started, holding her face closer to his, "if I ever catch any member of the Committee within a hundred feet of my friends ever again, I'm coming for 'em, and if I have to protect the students of this school by getting rid of every member of the Committee, then I'll do what I have to do. Got it?"

Keito gulped and nodded nervously with Pit dropping her afterwards. She then took off in the other direction and Pit watched her flee.

**_"Nice work Pit, but don't you think that was a bit much?"_** Palutena asked as the girls walked closer to Pit.

"Sorry, but Keito told me about what happened between Gin and the Committee last year." Pit replied with a sigh. Moka tried to comfort him by gently wrapping her arms around his.

**_"I know, and this Gin must be a very good friend if you're acting this way."_**

"Well he's my friend and club leader. So I kind of respect him."

"Are you still talking Palutena, Pit?" Yukari asked with slight curiosity.

**_"Oh, that's right, I forgot they were still there!"_** Palutena realized as she and Pit had forgotten about the girls (and Pit nearly face palmed for doing so). **_"…There. Can you guys here me now?"_** Palutena asked. The girls jumped slightly causing Palutena to giggle a little bit; it was kind of freaky to be hearing a voice in their head. **_"I'll take that as 'yes' then."_**

"Uh, sorry." Moka said as she and the other girls blushed slightly with embarrassment. "My name's Moka, and it's very nice to meet you Lady Palutena."

**_"Don't worry, I know who you are." _**Palutena giggled.

"Really?" the girls chorused.

**_"Sure do. Viridi told me about you guys when she got back, and if I remember correctly: Moka's a vampire, the girl with blue hair is Kurumu, a succubus, the youngest of the group is Yukari, a witch, and the purple-haired girl is Mizore, a snow woman."_**

"You got it." Yukari replied.

"So what now?" Mizore asked. "Any idea how Pit can deal with Pandora?"

"**_That depends actually."_** Palutena responded. **_"Since she's a teacher at this school it won't be easy."_**

"Well we're not going to find an answer just standing around here, are we?" Pit spoke up.

**_"Guess not."_** Palutena giggled.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the HQ and think of something." Kurumu offered.

"Right." The others said as they began walking and Pit changed back to his human form. They took several steps before Pit felt something tug on his back, hard. He turned around to see Keito in her full transformation with string coming from her mouth and held onto with her hands, and she looked rather pissed.

"Just who the hell do you think you are threatening the Committee huh? And what makes you think that you'll be able to take us all on?" She wondered.

As the others turned to Keito, Pit grabbed Moka's Rosario and tore it off the chain. A pillar of crimson light followed and then vanished to reveal Inner Moka standing next to the angel. Keito was literally shaking when she saw the legendary monster before her. "No, no way." She said. Moka then dashed to the spider and in a flash, kicked her into her own webbing that she spun before her fight with Pit. After she landed on the ground and the dust cleared the group could see Keito tangled in a ball of her own webbing with only her head sticking out.

"Does that answer your question?" Moka asked as she put a hand on her hip. She walked over to Pit who handed her the Rosario. "The next time you wake me up, make sure it's a more worthy fight." She told him.

"Right." Pit replied, sweat dropping. Moka reattached the Rosario to its chain and started to fall forward. As Pit caught her he now held Outer Moka who stirred a little.

**_"How often does this kind of thing happen?"_** Palutena asked, impressed by the pinkette's power.

"A lot." Pit replied.

"Pit?" Moka whispered.

"You okay Moka?" He checked.

"It's just, your aroma, it smells, so good." Moka's voice trailed off. Pit's thought's snapped when he heard this.

_Oh boy, here we go._ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry." Moka said just before she bit him. Pit's eyebrow twitched as he felt her fangs in his neck, Palutena was trying her best to hold in her laughter and the other girls were fuming, and Pit realized that it had been a while since this last happened.

Back at the PSC HQ, Kuyou was facing a wall with a table with several student profiles on it behind him and his other three commanders on one knee bowing their heads next to him. "So, Keito has failed her mission?" Kuyou stated coldly.

"It would seem so." One of his commanders replied. Kuyou then turned to the table and picked up a profile that happened to be Gin's from off the table.

"If he still hasn't learned anything, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." He said as the profile he had started to burn.

"It isn't Morioka sir." Another one of his commanders spoke up. This piqued his curiosity. "It is the angel sir, the one known as Pit. He has even threatened to take on the Committee if we threaten his friends again, even going as far as wiping us out to protect the students." Kuyou was starting to get mad now. First Pit has the nerve to attack his underlings, then he insults the Committee and defeats Keito, and now he's threatening to destroy the Committee if they tried anything against him or his friends. Wait, threatening the Committee; that could be used to Kuyou's advantage. He smiled as he started to devise a plan.

"Has Keito reported anything else about Pit that we should know?" He asked his commander.

"Yes sir. Apparently he's in touch with his patron goddess now; the one he calls Palutena." Kuyou's smile only grew wider.

"Fair enough." He stated as he picked up Pit's profile. He started laughing to himself as the piece of paper started to burn; something he imagined happening to Pit himself.

* * *

**[Pokemaster sits at a table with his head on it and between his hands while Viridi, Kurumu, and Yukari berate him for not updating for so long. Meanwhile, Palutena, Pit and Moka watch everything happen.]**

**Pit: Geez, I knew they would be irritated but they need to cut him some slack.**

**Moka: Yeah.**

**Palutena: Anyway, please review guys, and until next time...**

**Palutena, Moka, and Pit: See ya!**

**[Pokemaster continues to hear the girls' rants and starts to get irritated.]**

**Pokemaster (silently): Somebody please shut them up.**


End file.
